The Power Of Love
by Tania Malfoy
Summary: Quando o amor e o ódio se juntam, nada os pode separar. O amor é a chave de tudo, tem a solução para todos os problemas quando é forte, afasta o ódio, mesmo estando ligado a ele.The Power of Love is strong… FIC D&G Completaaa!
1. Capitulo 2 O 1º Beijo

**Capitulo II**

**O 1º Beijo**

Passaram-se 2 dias desde aquela noite, e Ginny continuava confusa… Sempre que passava por Malfoy, ele piscava-lhe o olho… Mas o mais estranho, é que ele ainda não tinha "atacado"… Ela já pensava que ele tinha desistido da aposta, e ficou um pouco chateada…

Até que num sábado de tarde…

Ginny dirigia-se para a biblioteca, mas não reparara que uma pessoa a seguia.

Malfoy escondia-se por vezes, para não ser visto por Ginny, e continuou a segui-la até á biblioteca.

Ela entrou e foi para a ala mais escura da biblioteca, procurar alguns livros. Estava tão distraída, que quando uma voz lhe sussurrou ela ficou arrepiada da cabeça aos pés

-Oi, Weasley! - disse Draco, com uma voz sedutora e calma, mas como sempre, fria.

Ginny virou-se e ficou afastada de Draco apenas uns 50 cm.

-Que queres Malfoy? - respondeu baixinho

-Dizer que estás muito bonita hoje…alias, tu és bonita…

-Malfoy, ainda estás com essa treta da aposta?

-Também…

-Também! Que queres dizer com isso?

-Quero dizer que eu não só quero te conquistar para curtição, mas também para…

-Mas também para…? - Ginny começava a ficar com medo da resposta

-Mas também para namorar, talvez… -respondeu, corando

-Malfoy -disse Ginny ao ouvido de Draco -vai ter com outra que te ature! Não gozes comigo…

Mas antes de Ginny se poder afastar, Draco agarrou-a de leve pela cintura e os seus lábios foram-se aproximando dos da moça

-Malfoy, larga-me…! -disse Ginny a muito custo, já levada pelo rapaz. Não era isto que o seu coração queria, mas sim a razão. Não se podia deixar envolver com o inimigo. Que diria a sua família?

-Draco…chama-me Draco – disse o rapaz, antes de pousar os seus lábios nos de Ginny

Sentiu um arrepio na espinha, quando foi beijada por aqueles lábios frios, mas a boca…essa era apetitosa! Ela deixou-se levar pelo beijo, e pelos sentimentos que nutria por Draco.

Procuravam desesperadamente encontrar a língua um do outro, mas, no momento em que o beijo estava mais intenso, a razão de Ginny despertou novamente das suas "mini férias". Ginny cortara com o clima

-Malfoy! -berrou, e deu-lhe um tapa e foi-se embora. Os alunos que estavam na biblioteca espreitavam para ver donde é que Ginny viera, e porque berrara na BIBLIOTECA.

"Que Ruivinha estressadinha…mas beija bem…nunca me tinha sentido tão bem com uma rapariga…nem nunca tinha experimentado uns lábios suaves e macios como os dela…ainda tenho o gosto daquela linda boquinha…PERFEITA!"

Na Sala Comum Gryffindor…

"Estarei a sonhar, ou o Malfoy beijou-me mesmo? NÃO ACREDITO GINEVRA! O QUE FOSTE FAZER? Ele é que me beijou…bem…eu deixei-me levar por ele… E por aquela boquinha… Ainda o sinto junto a mim., o seu cheiro, aqueles olhos mágicos… AHHH! Porque é que tinha que ser assim? Eu sabia que me ia apaixonar por ele…! Que raiva!"

Para tentar não pensar mais em Draco, Ginny pôs-se a estudar, mas a cada palavra lida, vinha a imagem de Draco á sua mente…

E suspirava a rapariga…suspirava de amor, no meio de tanto ódio entre as duas famílias…

"Estava Draco ao longe, numa paisagem típica do campo, a chamar Ginny para ir ao seu encontro. Ela caminhou até lá e beijaram-se. Era feliz com ele, e ele com ela… via-se na cara de felicidade dos dois.

Mas a felicidade não durou muito, pois, as famílias deles apareceram, e aquela paisagem linda e mágica desaparecera, e tornara-se negra, triste, odiosa… Voltaram a desaparecer as famílias, e Lord Voldemort apareceu entre os dois amados, separando-os. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!", ria-se Voldemort…"

"Ódio, separação, ódio…"-balbuciava Ginny, ainda a dormir, por cima dos livros

Hermione estava ao seu lado a tentar acordá-la

-Ginny? -disse ela meigamente -são horas de jantar… depois dormes. Vamos descer?

Ginny levantou-se ainda meio a dormir, e a pensar no sonho estranho que tivera... sabia que iria encontrar Draco no Salão, e que não iria conseguir encará-lo…


	2. Capitulo 1 A Aposta

**N.A: Oi Gente! Tudo Bom? Então, esta é a mnh 1ª fic, do meu shipper preferido: D&G! Espero k gostem da fic, e k dêem 1 deskonto, cm é a 1ª…. ms as k vêm a seguir, já são melhores…. Espero k apreciem a fic e k mandei Reviews, ok?**

**Bjokas Gandes para todos Vocês!**

**Nome da Fic: **The Power of Love

**Shippers: **D&G H/Hr R/P.O.

**Introdução**

Quando o amor e o ódio se juntam, nada os pode separar. O amor é a chave de tudo, tem a solução para todos os problemas; quando é forte, afasta o ódio, mesmo estando ligado a ele.

The Power of Love is strong…

**Capitulo I**

**A aposta**

Mais uma vez, Hogwarts enchia-se de alunos para mais um ano lectivo. Ginny Weasley estava agora no 6º ano e o seu irmão, Ron, estava no 7º. Ambos faziam parte da equipa Gryffindor, juntamente com os seus melhores amigos: Harry Potter e Hermione Granger.

A viagem até Hogwarts, no Expresso, tinha sido, como sempre, longa, mas divertida.

Depois de se instalarem e de jantarem, os alunos foram convidados a seguirem para os seus dormitórios… Bem, nem todos… Ginny fora dar uma volta pelo jardim, o seu sítio preferido para meditar. Nesse momento, Ginny pensava num assunto que a perturbava imenso: o amor. Ainda antes de entrar em Hogwarts, ela tinha tido uma paixoneta por Harry, mas esta não lhe era correspondida. No 4º ano, apaixonou-se novamente, por Dean Thomas, mas, mais uma, não deu resultado. No 5º, por Michael Corner…outra paixão falhada!

"Será que estou destinada a não ser amada? –pensou -queria encontrar alguém especial, que me saiba compreender…"

E estava ela perdida nos seus pensamentos e sonhos, quando estes foram interrompidos por uma voz gélida e penetrante a sussurrar no seu ouvido, bem pertinho

- A pensar na morte da bezerra, Weasleyzinha fêmea?

Ginny virou-se para trás e deparou-se com a última pessoa que gostaria de ver naquele momento…Draco Malfoy.

- Olha…o pavão sem penas… Não achas que ainda é demasiado cedo para me começares a chatear?- perguntou Ginny

- Nah….Claro que não!

Foi então, que no meio da raiva, que Ginny reparou nos olhos do rapaz, iluminados pela lua. Não sabia distinguir ao certo a cor cinzenta da azul… Mas de uma coisa sabia: a luz da lua dava a esses olhos, um brilho nunca antes visto neles. Tinha um brilho ofuscante. Ginny perdeu-se pela primeira vez nesse olhar sedutor, belo, angélico…Mas logo acordou do seu sonho, pois ela e Draco odiavam-se, ou melhor, tinham sido educados de maneira a odiarem-se! Ela não podia deixar-se levar por um… Crápula como Draco Malfoy!

- Bem, se já terminaste – disse Ginny -podes desaparecer daqui, pois estou a pensar-fora interrompida por Draco

- Em mim claro! -exclamou, triunfantemente

- Que convencido! Lá por curtires com todas as miúdas da escola, não penses que _eu_ vou ser mais uma das tuas conquistas!

- Ah… isso é o que tu pensas, não é? Pois eu aposto que te consigo conquistar, embora tu sejas uma…Weasley! -disse-o num tom irónico -EU. ficou parada a olhar para aquele rapaz lindo e INIMIGO.

- Mas tu nem sequer gostas de mim, e eu O.D.E.I.O-T.E!

- E quem te disse que eu não gosto de ti? -perguntou num tom desafiador -Eu digo que te vou conquistar, e vai ser mesmo, espera…-disse por último, com um sorriso que fez Ginny "se derreter", mas ao mesmo tempo contorcer-se de ódio por ele.

- Vamos lá ver então se o "Mister Galinha" me consegue seduzir…

Draco virou-lhe as costas e dirigiu-se para o castelo.

Mais uma vez, Ginny ficou perdida nos seus pensamentos… Mas desta vez, era o Loiro que estava a dominar-lhe a cabeça.

"O que será que ele quer ao tentar conquistar-me? Ai…ele é tão lindo…e aqueles olhos? Nem se fala! E os…lábios! Que tentação! GINNY! CHEGA DISSO! TENS QUE TE MOSTRAR FORTE! Perante aqueles olhos! Vai ser difícil…"

Depois desta "luta mental", levantou-se e rumou ao castelo. A imagem de Draco a sorrir perdurava na sua mente, e não a queria abandonar…

Nessa noite, sonhou com o seu "Inimigo Loiro", e sorria ao ver tal visão…

No Dormitório Slytherin…

Draco estava perdido nos seus pensamentos perversos, misturados com Ginny Weasley…

"Eheheh…Vou pegar a Ginny Weasley num piscar de olhos! Faz-se de difícil e durona, mas eu sei como conquistá-la".

Ao pensar nela, o seu coração bateu mais forte… porque seria? Ele nunca se tinha sentido assim…

"Estarei…nah! Draco! És um Malfoy, e tu só queres é curtir com a cara da Weasley! Mas, será que aquela aposta vai dar certo? Já nem sei porquê que a fiz….Que confusão!"

Draco deitou-se, e sonhou também com a sua "Ruivinha inimiga"… Ela era linda…

Sem querer, os inimigos acabaram por se apaixonar… E este foi o inicio de um grande e belo amor…


	3. Capitulo 3 A Desistência de Draco

**N.A: Em 1º Lugar kero agradecer á Dark Angel Malfoy e á Miaka-ELA plos Reviews k m mandaram! Kontinuem a akompanhar a história!**

**Bjões pa todos!**

**Capitulo III**

**A desistência de Draco**

Tal como previra, Draco estava lá, na sua mesa comum.

Mal ela entrara, Draco deparou-se com ela, fitando-a… Aquela figura escultural de mulher, ainda criança e inocente encantava-o…. Então aquele sorriso…

Ginny reparara que Draco fitava-a, mas fingiu que não o via, e continuou a rir e a conversar com Hermione. Quando se sentou, fez questão de ficar virada directamente para Draco.

Antes do jantar começar, Dumbledore fez um anúncio:

-Como vocês sabem, nas férias de natal alguns alunos ficam cá na escola, e outros vão ter com as suas famílias….por isso, convidamos a todos os alunos a ficarem na escola, porque este ano vamos para uma estância de férias em White Mountain, a 100 km da nossa escola.

Os alunos deram um "VIVA" bem sonoro, e começaram a comentar uns com os outros, todos contentes com a novidade.

Só Ginny é que não falava, pois não tinha prestado a mínima atenção ao anuncio… Estava vidrada em Draco.

– Não é um máximo, Gin? - perguntou Hermione, virando-se para ela

-Ahh… o quê? - perguntou Ginny, como que hipnotizada, ainda a olhar o rapaz

-Ginny? -estranhou Hermione, e olhou na mesma direcção que Ginny olhava -Malfoy? Ginny? O que se passa?

-Nada! O que é que tavas a falar? -mudou de assunto

-Sobre as férias na neve. -continuou Hermione, ainda desconfiada

-Ah sim! Tu vais?

-Claro que vou! Eu não iria perder mais uma oportunidade para estar com o…-baixou o tom de voz -Harry… eheheheheheheh!

-Ainda pensas nele? – perguntou Ginny

-Sempre… mas, ele é o meu melhor amigo, e tenho medo que ele possa gostar de mim como uma simples amiga…

-Hermy, eu já reparei na maneira como ele te olha… e tu já presenciaste uma ocasião em que ele estava mal humorado, e quando tu chegaste, ele ficou com sorrisinhos e com um humor totalmente diferente… eu acho que ele gosta mesmo de ti, por isso, acho que não perdes nada se fores falar com ele…

-Posso perder a amizade dele… ele pode ficar incomodado com os meus sentimentos…

-Não… o Harry não é assim, e eu sei muito bem, pois também já gostei dele, e ele sabendo, não deixou de falar para mim!

-Ya… é verdade… vou pensar nisso…

Na mesa Slytherin…

-Draco? - perguntou Goyle

-Que é?

-Tás a olhar para onde?

-Não te interessa! -exclamou Draco

-Pronto, ok! Desculpa! Vais para a neve?

-Claro que vou! "Só preciso de saber se a minha Ruivinha também vai…" -pensou

-Mais uma coisa…-voltou a interromper

-O quê!

-Porque é que a Weasley tava a olhar para ti que nem uma tonta?

Draco escondeu um sorriso, e forçou a resposta:

-Para mim! Eu sei lá!

Draco estava contente por saber que Ginny estava a olhar para ele…

-Sabes o que te falta?

-O quê! –respondeu, mal humorado

-Uma rapariga… já não curtes com nenhuma desde o final do ano passado…

Draco corou, e olhou na direcção de Ginny e sorriu

-Realmente falta, mas primeiro é preciso arranjar uma…

-----------

Eram 9 horas da noite…

Draco estava á beira do lago, no mesmo sitio que encontrara Ginny da outra vez.

"Ginny…é tão linda…! Nem sei como defini-la…"

Ginny acabara de atravessar a porta principal, e dirigia-se para o lago. Estava obviamente a pensar no Loiro.

"Adoro o cabelo dele… um loiro quase branco… a cor é fantástica! Pena a sua arrogância…e o ódio que tem pela minha família… Senão…GINEVRA WEASLEY! TU NÃO TÁS BOA RAPARIGA! Mas eu acho que estou ap Não estás nada! Nem te atrevas a pensar nisso!" Enquanto o seu coração e a sua razão discutiam interiormente, ela tinha chegado ao pé de Draco, este nem notando a sua presença.

Num impulso, Ginny sentou–se ao lado dele

-Olá…! -cumprimentou, olhando a sua imagem bela, iluminada pela lua. O seu coração batia mais depressa…

Draco surpreendeu-se por ela estar ali, ao seu lado. Viu que vestia uma camisola fina, azul-bebé, e um pouquinho justinha ao corpo, de modo a que dava para perceber cada curva. A sua saia era um pouco acima do joelho…estava sexy…Draco ficou doido ao ver Ginny assim vestida; seu perfume entrava-lhe pelas narinas a dentro, e ele ficava ainda mais tolo! Ela estava á beira dele! Seria possível ela estar ali, sem pegar com ele?

-Olá… -hesitou -Ginny! - O seu coração estava num ritmo acelerado, fora do normal, muito mais do que aquela vez em que a beijara.

-Que estás a fazer? -perguntou-lhe Ginny, amavelmente, olhando-o nos olhos. A luz da lua tornava-os ainda mais brilhantes e misteriosos. Teve a leve tentação de o beijar, mas a sua "vozinha" chegou a tempo de impedir.

-Tou a pensar…este é o meu sítio preferido para pensar… -respondeu, melancólico, observando o seu reflexo e o de Ginny no lago.

-Verdade? Eu também adoro este sítio! É tão calmo, ninguém nos incomoda…

-É… -disse Draco, sorrindo ao mesmo tempo que Ginny. Os dois coraram e calaram-se. Nunca lhe tinha acontecido tal coisa com uma rapariga… o seu coração quase que lhe saia pela boca, só por esta á beira dela. Tremia, não estava normal! Em Draco Malfoy nada disto era normal! Sentiu desejo de a voltar a beijar, mas desta vez soube-se controlar.

-Ahm…queria falar uma coisa contigo…

-Diz.

-Lembras-te daquela aposta, claro!

-Claro que me lembro! - respondeu Ginny, sorrindo

-Bem, estive a pensar sobre isso… Essa aposta… é maluca, e acho que não queres nada comigo, nem que te chateie, não é?

Ginny fitou Draco longamente… "Não! - dizia o seu coração -Sim!-dizia a razão."

-Draco…eu… -hesitou -Acho que

-Ok, já compreendi -disse Draco, nem deixando Ginny terminar de falar -Não precisas de falar mais, nem ficar preocupada com a aposta…eu desisto dela aqui e agora.

Draco estava obviamente desanimado, pois pensava que Ginny sentia o mesmo que ele sentia por ela, mas percebeu finalmente que se enganara. Os seus olhos deixaram de ter brilho, e cor; ficaram tristes… levantou-se e começou a andar em direcção ao castelo.

Ginny ficou a olhar, sem reacção e num impulso, também levantou-se e correu atrás de Draco

-Espera! Draco! -exclamou, num tom de desespero

-Adeus Weasley…

Ginny desfaleceu, sem forças, e ficou ajoelhada no chão a chorar durante um tempo…

"Ginny, és tão estúpida! Tu Gostas DELE! Tu O AMAS!" -pensava ela…


	4. Capitulo 4 Acontecimentos Inesperados

**N.A: Em 1º Lugar kero agradecer á Miaka-ELA plos Reviews k m mandarou! Kontinuem a akompanhar a história!**

**Bjões pa todos!**

**Capitulo IV**

**Acontecimentos Inesperados**

Nas Masmorras Slytherin…

"Acho que me apaixonei por ela… pela 1ª vez estou mesmo apaixonado… Mas porquê? Porquê ela? Ela é uma…_Weasley_! Malfoys não se misturam com Weasleys! Uff… O que é que eu faço?" – pensava o pobre rapaz apaixonado e confuso

-Olá gatinho! -exclamou Pansy Parkinson, uma Slytherin, ao chegar á beira dele

"Boa! Só me faltava mais esta! Mas…espera ai…talvez ela me ajude a esquecer a Weasley! Isso! Draco, és um génio!"

-Olá Pansy… -respondeu Draco, com uma voz sensual

-Draco…Ah

Pansy nem teve tempo de terminar de falar, pois Draco agarrara-a pela cintura e beijou-a.

Esta toda feliz da vida, pois sempre fizera de tudo para conquistar Draco. Mas, o problema dela é que era um pouquinho… bem, não sejamos tão amáveis com esta pequena "cobra"! Ela era Horrivelmente H.O.R.R.I.V.E.L!

Draco beijou-a, mas quase que se engasgou com a linguazinha de Pansy a entrar pela sua boca. Ela era bruta… não era como Ginny, meiga e suave…

-Ahhh…Pansy, já chega -disse por fim, a tossir

-Draco, é para curtirmos ou não?

-Ah sim, claro! - respondeu Draco, mas triste e insatisfeito

-Então -continuou Pansy, dando outro beijo "leve" nele -Boa noite meu docinho!

-Boa noite…-disse Draco quando se recompôs do "beijinho levezinho" de Pansy

"Talvez isto me faça esquecer a Weasley…"

Mas, não era isto que queria… queria algo mais, alguém mais, tal como Ginny… Era ela que ele queria!

-----------

Na Torre Gryffindor…

"…também, ainda bem que ele desistiu daquela aposta! Assim já tenho algum sossego, não o tenho para me chatear! Mas, porque é que parece que me falta algo? Porque é que estou triste?"

-Olá Harry! Tudo bem? -disfarçou Ginny, quando Harry chegou á sala

-Tudo!

-Olha, já agora, não viste a Hermy?

-Nahh… deve estar lá em cima, no dormitório.

-Ok! Brigadinha! Boa noite Harry!

-De nada Gin! Dorme bem, e manda um beijinho á Hermy… -disse Harry, piscando o olho a Ginny. Esta sorriu, piscou também o olho, e subiu as escadas em direcção ao dormitório.

Quando chegou ao quarto, encontrou Hermione a arrumar o seu "armário-confusão"

-Ah! Oi Gin!

-HERMY! Tu costumas ser muito organizada, e o teu armário tá a abarrotar de coisas em desordem! O que aconteceu contigo! Andas estranha estes últimos dias…

-Ahm… pois… ando um pouco distraída…a pensar no – calou a boca num instante e mudou de assunto – Onde estavas?

Ginny captando tudo, deu um sorrisinho malicioso e continuou a falar:

-Tenho uma duvida…

-Atão fala!

Ginny respirou fundo, e continuou:

-Será que alguém se pode apaixonar pelo seu maior inimigo?

-Hum… acho que sim…se for amor de verdade, sim…

-Mas, mesmo com o ódio das famílias pelo meio?

-Acho que sim….Se o amor é verdadeiro, vence tudo e todos… Até o ódio! Mas porque é que tas a perguntar isso?

Ginny corou, mas de leve, e respondeu baixinho:

-Por nada…eu é que estava a imaginar umas coisas… Brigada amiga! -agradeceu Ginny, dando um abraço em Hermione –já agora, o Harry mandou-te um beijinho…

Hermione corou e gaguejou

-Ver… Verdade?

-Verdadeira!

-Ohhh… Brigada por me dizeres!

O sonho era sempre o mesmo… Draco e Ginny era felizes, mas o ódio separava-os… e ainda mais estranho, era o facto de Lord Voldemort também aparecer no sonho… e a separá-los…

Os dias foram passando… chegou a altura do Natal e com ele as férias na estância de neve. Todos os alunos estavam excitadíssimos por irem para lá.

Draco ainda continuava com Pansy, mas já estava a ficar farto dela, das suas manias e chatices. E os seus ciúmes então! Sentia-se incompleto… Faltava Ginny na sua vida! Amava-a ainda mais, e não sabia como fazer para este sentimento desaparecer... Já vira que com Pansy não dava.

Ginny estava infeliz, pois cada vez que via Draco e Pansy juntos, o seu coração partia-se em bocadinhos minúsculos… A sua tristeza era tão grande, que sempre que adormecia, o seu travesseiro encontrava-se todo molhado, devido ás lágrimas… Como se tinha enganado redondamente acerca de Draco… Pensava que ele pudesse (alguma vez) gostar dela…a maneira que ele desistiu da aposta deixara-a intrigada, mas depois de ver ele a divertir-se com Pansy, ficara muito desiludida. Também andava a alimentar-se muito mal… A tristeza estava estampada no seu rosto, e todos notavam isso: Ron, Hermione, Harry e até Luna!

Uma noite, uns dias antes das férias, Pansy e Draco estavam numa torre abandonada, sozinhos.

Draco beijava-a intensamente, enquanto que Pansy tentava tirar-lhe a camisola. Draco também teve o desejo de lhe fazer o mesmo, mas quando ia a fazer isso, a imagem de Ginny viera-lhe á mente. Parou logo com o que estava a fazer, e sentiu que de algum modo, estava a "trair" Ginny.

-Pansy… não consigo fazer isto…

-Draco -agarrou-o -Eu está aqui, e é o que tu queres sim!

-NÃO! EU.NÃO.QUERO.! -berrou Draco afastando a rapariga com brusquidão

Vestiu de novo a camisola e foi-se embora, dizendo bem alto:

-Acabou Pansy! ACABOU! E nem foi bom enquanto durou! Aahahahahahah!

Para trás deixara uma Pansy a ferver de raiva dele…

Ia muito descansado, quando passou por perto de uma das casas de banho femininas. Na entrada, estava um corpo estendido no chão. O corredor estava mal iluminado, mas ao se aproximar, viu uma mexa de cabelo vermelho…

"Ginny!"- pensou Draco, aflito, adivinhando a identidade daquele corpo. Pegou no seu "anjo" e levou-a para a enfermaria.

-O que é que lhe aconteceu Madame Pomfrey? -perguntou Draco á enfermeira da escola

-Acho que ela anda a se alimentar mal... foi por isso que desmaiou -e afastou-se

Draco afagou-lhe de leve os cabelos, com medo de a acordar. Ginny estremeceu, mas continuou a dormir.

-Boa noite meu anjo… -sussurrou Draco no ouvido de Ginny e dando-lhe um beijinho nos seus lábios rosados.

-----------

Amanheceu, e Ginny acordara a ouvir a melodia de passarinhos, lá fora.

-Bom dia Miss Weasley! -cumprimentou Madame Pomfrey

-Bom dia! O que estou aqui a fazer?

-A menina estava desmaiada, e o menino Malfoy

-Malfoy! -surpreendeu-se Ginny, e nem deixou Madame Pomfrey terminar

-Sim ele. Encontrou-a e trouxe-a para aqui.

-Brigada….quando é que vou poder sair daqui?

-Daqui a pouco, mas tem que se alimentar muito bem, senão vem de novo para aqui!

-Sim, Madame Pomfrey! – agradeceu Ginny, muito contente… O motivo…? O mesmo de sempre! Uma ponta de esperança e alegria nascera no peito dela…

----------

-Ginny! – exclamou Ron, ao ver a irmã a entrar no Salão -estava tão preocupado contigo maninha!

-Já estou bem.

-Tás mesmo? -perguntou Harry

-Claro que sim!

Olhou de relance para a mesa dos Slytherin e viu que Draco estava a olhar para ela. Depois reparou num pormenorzito… Pansy já não estava ao lado dele… estava no outro lado da mesa, no fundo, bem longe de Draco.

"O que terá acontecido…? Será que acabaram?"

Outra pontinha de alegria acompanhava a sua linha de pensamento, e de repente… Sentiu fome!


	5. Capitulo 5 Férias de Natal em W M

**Capitulo V**

**Férias de Natal em White Mountain**

Finalmente Férias!

Os jardins de Hogwarts estava cobertos de neve, e os alunos divertiam-se com ela.

Por fim, chegara o dia da partida para White Mountain.

Ginny e Draco pressentiam que algo de bom iria acontecer durante a estadia.

A viagem para lá fora feita através do Expresso de Hogwarts, e tinha sido calma e confortável.

Depois de instalados por equipas, foram para um Salão, e lá, Dumbledore deu várias recomendações e apresentou um feiticeiro, que era monitor da estância. Devia ter por volta de 18 anos, chamava-se Richard e era lindo de morrer. Todas as raparigas suspiravam por ele, e Ginny não fora excepção… Richard também reparara em todas, mas Ginny fora a que lhe chamara mais a atenção. Draco também reparou nessa troca de olhares e ficou desconfiado

Um dia, enquanto Ginny passeava pelo bosque, Richard segui-a. Mas não fora o único… Draco, desconfiado, também os seguiu. Receava que ele fizesse alguma coisa a Ginny…

-Olá Ginny! -cumprimentou Richard, quando chegou á beira dela

Esta assustara-se com Richard, pois não percebera que ele estava a segui-la

-Ah…olá!

Draco espiava-os de longe e desconfiava ainda mais…

-Então, queres conhecer o bosque? –convidou

-Pode ser…

Iam conversando e entrando ainda mais densamente no bosque, até que Richard agarrou-a, encostou-a a uma árvore e tentou beija-la. Ginny queria gritar por socorro, estava apavorada! Não queria que ele fizesse isso com ela… Mas não se conseguia libertar dele, até que, deixou de sentir os seus lábios contra os seus e as suas mãos pelo seu frágil corpo.

Ela chorava de pavor e, levantando a cabeça, viu Richard estendido no chão, e Draco a correr na sua direcção.

-Draco! –exclamou, abraçando-o com muita força -Abraça-me, protege-me por favor!

-Calma, estou aqui contigo, já passou anjinho… acalma-te… – disse Draco amavelmente, enquanto afagava os cabelos de Ginny.

-Tive tanto medo… Foi horrível!

-Já passou…agora esquece isso.

Mas, entretanto tinha anoitecido, e estavam sozinhos e perdidos no meio do bosque.

-Parece que teremos que passar aqui a noite… –disse Draco

-E agora? O que faremos?

-Tou a ver ali um tronco oco naquela árvore…podemos ficar lá e não apanhamos tanto frio…

Ginny hesitou por momentos, e viu que não tinha outra saída. Ainda abraçada a Draco, entrou no tronco e sentou-se, a tremer de frio.

-Deixa que eu aqueço-te –ofereceu-se Draco

-Draco… queria agradecer-te, por me teres salvo deste… deste… e daquela vez que eu des Draco não lhe deixou terminar, pondo-lhe o dedo sobre os lábios

-Shhh…não precisas de agradecer…tu és o meu… -hesitou -… o meu anjo, e eu… eu …estou apaixonado por ti! Ginny, eu AMO-TE! –disse finalmente

A cara de tristeza de Ginny mudou completamente para uma de alegria extrema. Afinal ele gostava mesmo dela! Ele AMAVA-A!

-Draco, falas a verdade?

-Ginny, eu nunca fui tão sincero em toda a minha vida! Eu amo-te com todas as forças do meu ser! Amo-te Amo-te Amo-te!

-Draco, eu também te Amo muito!

Finalmente uniram-se num beijo, até que Ginny parou e se afastou

-E Pansy? Não estavas com ela?

-Estava, mas para te esquecer, mas não deu! Amo-te demais, não dá para te esquecer!

-Oh Draco…

Beijaram-se novamente, e continuaram a conversar

-Tu mudaste muito…estou admirada! Mas mudaste mesmo só estás a brincar comigo? – perguntou Ginny a certa altura

-Ginny! Eu mudei mesmo e nem eu sei como! Só sei que foi quando te conheci… E foi por ti…tu é que me fizeste mudar, foi por isso que me apaixonei por ti! E quando fiz aquela aposta maluca, foi o empurrão que faltava para descobrir que eu já gostava de ti. Só xingava contigo para escondê-lo…

-Acho que eu também fui assim… pegavas comigo e só sentia ódio por ti… mas depois, com as tuas atitudes, mudei de opinião

-E de Sentimentos! – terminou Draco, sorrindo carinhosamente para ela

Esta retribuiu-lhe com o sorriso mais lindo que Draco vira, pegou-lhe na mão e beijou-lhe.

Por fim, quando o sono veio, adormeceram abraçadinhos…

----------

-Ginny! Ginny! -chamava Ron, juntamente com Harry, Hermione e mais alguns alunos Gryffindor. Com eles, ia a Prof. McGonagall.

Do outro lado, o Prof. Snape e alguns alunos Slytherin procuravam Draco.

-Draco! Onde tás? -gritava Pansy

Ginny estava num sonho lindo….abriu os olhos lentamente e deparou-se com os olhos cinzento-azulados mais lindos do mundo a fitarem-lhe.

-Bom dia anjinho! –cumprimentou, carinhosamente

-Hummm…Bom dia loirinho! –disse espreguiçando

Deu-lhe um beijinho e parou.

-Que foi linda? –perguntou Draco, estranhando -ficaste tão estranha…

-Escuta…não ouves o teu nome? Olha agora! É o meu! Estão á nossa procura!

-Ginny, não queres ficar aqui para sempre? Ou vamos fugir!

-Draco! Tás tolo? Não podemos ficar aqui ou fugir para sempre!

Draco entristeceu, sabia que a sua ideia era maluca, e que Ginny estava certa, mas sabia que a sua família e a de Ginny nunca iriam aceitar o namoro deles, e fariam de tudo para os separar…

-Ginny, então promete-me que não vais contar a ninguém sobre o nosso namoro, senão o teu irmão e os nossos pais vão tentar separar-nos.

-Não te preocupes, meu amor, amo-te e não quero separar-me de ti. Depois havemos de arranjar maneira de encontrarmos.

-Ok! Eu também não digo a ninguém! Amo-te muito! -disse, dando um ultimo beijo em Ginny

Saíram de dentro do tronco e começaram a berrar pelos amigos.

Ao longe, viu-se Ron, a arfar, de tanto correr para ir ter com a irmã.

-Ginny! -Exclamou, notando depois a presença de Draco -Malfoy? Que estás a fazer aqui com a minha irmã?

-Ele salvou-me do Richard -explicou-se, apontando para o corpo inanimado de do rapaz -está desmaiado.

-O que aconteceu? -perguntou Ron, perplexo

-Ele…ele… tentou…ai Ron, foi horrível! –exclamou Ginny, a fingir choro

-Oh, coitadinha da minha maninha…

-Hei! Ron! Eu não sou mais a tua "maninha"…-respondeu Ginny, indignada

Ron estranhou o comportamento da irmã, mas não ligou muito…

-Draco! Onde é que estavas com essa…Weasley! -perguntou Pansy, num tom irónico e mandão.

-Porque é que queres saber?

-Porque tenho direito!

-Não tens não! Tu não és nada a mim, por isso…some-te daqui!

Depois de tudo explicado, com algumas mentirinhas da parte dos dois amados, voltaram para a estância. O resto das férias foram boas; Draco e Ginny arranjavam sempre alguma desculpa para encontrarem.

Depois da festa de ano novo, todos os alunos voltaram para Hogwarts e de novo, as aulas começaram.


	6. Capitulo 6 Poemas e Descobertas

**Capitulo VI**

**Poemas e Descobertas**

O tempo foi passando, as aulas tornaram-se ainda mais seca, os treinos e jogos de Quidditch ainda mais puxados e cansativos…Mas o casalinho estava ainda mais apaixonado e encontravam-se com muita frequência.

Um dia, Ginny ia pelos corredores com Hermione, Harry Ron e Luna. Draco passou por eles e os dois trocaram olhares…

-Ginny! Que foi isso que eu acabei de ver? -perguntou Ron

-Ron! Nada, fogo! Deixa de me controlar!

-Nada como! Atão porque é que o Malfoy olhou para ti e sorriu?

-Ah, sei lá Ron! Não sou adivinha! Vamos Hermione…Luna? Vens também?

As duas fizeram sinal, e foram com a amiga.

-Harry, a Hermione contou-te alguma coisa sobre a Ginny?

-Que saiba não, Ron… Fica descansado…a Ginny sabe-se cuidar…

-Eu conheço muito bem esse Malfoy… Ele não iria sorrir para… uma Weasley!

-Ron, tens razão, mas isso não é razão para te chateares! Acalma-te… -aconselhou Harry.

-Ok! Eu acabo com isto…

-Bem, já não era sem tempo! -reclamou Harry

-Vamos, o sinal já tocou…

----------------------

-O jantar estava delicioso, não? -perguntou Ginny a Hermione, olhando para o grande relógio de parede

-Estava sim… Ah… –hesitou Hermione -posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

-Claro que sim.

-Passa-se alguma coisa entre ti e o Malfoy?

Ginny corou fortemente e hesitou na resposta

-Ahmmm… Bem… -gaguejou -Não se passa nada! Achas! O Malfoy e eu? Ele odeia a minha família e eu a dele! Bem, desculpa, mas tenho que ir…

-Já! Onde vais? -perguntou Hermione, admirada

-Ahm…vou estudar! Isso! Estudar!

Obviamente que Hermione não "engolira" a desculpa de Ginny e ficou com a "pulga atrás da orelha".

------------------------

-Draco? – Sussurrou Ginny, espreitando para a sala de aula de Transfigurações, onde costumava encontrar-se com Draco – Onde estás?

-Pimpolha? És tu? –perguntou Draco

-Sim! –exclamou Ginny abraçando-se a Draco -Oh que saudades! Tenho tanto medo de te perder…

-Não fales assim, querida… Tu nunca me vais perder, confia em mim! Eu prometo que nunca te vou deixar!

-Eu confio em ti, só não confio no meu irmão… acho que ele e Hermione estão a desconfiar de algo…

-Se desconfiam, temos que arranjar uma maneira de se livrarem dessas duvidas…

-Sim, mas o quê?

Houve um silêncio durante segundos, até que foi quebrado

-Já sei! –exclamou Ginny vitoriosamente -Antes, nós só discutíamos, não é? –Draco afirmou com a cabeça -Atão! Temos que voltar a discutir! Voltar á normalidade! Percebes?

-Pois…claro! Não me lembrei desse pormenor… Discutimos de dia e namoramos á noite… Ahahahahahah!

-Ahahah…que piadinha… Amo-te muito, sabias?

-Dizes-me isso todos os dias…

-Seu convencido!

-Eu também te amo…és a minha vida!

Depois, novamente o silêncio reinou entre eles… Draco começou a ficar inquieto e corado…

-Mor…? Fiz um poema para ti… espero que gostes…

Ginny fitou-o de boca aberta. "Draco Malfoy a escrever poemas? Que estranho…mudou mesmo!"

-Toma –disse Draco, ao entregar um papel dobrado a Ginny.

Ginny pegou nele e com cuidado, abriu-o e leu-o.

"**Incomplete**

Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
(Espaços vazios me enchem de buracos)

Distant faces with no place left to go  
(Faces distantes sem um lugar para deixar e partir)

Without you within me I can't find no rest  
(Sem você dentro de mim não posso encontrar descanso)

Where I'm going is anybody's guess  
(Onde eu estou indo será que alguém pode advinhar?)

Voices tell me I should carry on  
(Vozes distantes me dizem que eu deveria continuar)

But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
(Mas eu estou nadando em um oceano completamente sozinho)

Baby, my baby  
(Amor, meu amor)

It's written on your face  
(Está escrito em sua face)

You still wonder if we made a big mistake  
(Você ainda se pergunta se cometemos um grande erro)

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go

(Não é que eu queira arrastar isso, mas parece que eu não consigo te deixar partir)

I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
(Eu não quero fazer da sua face o meu solitário mundo)

I wanna let you go alone  
(Eu quero deixar você partir sozinha)

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
(Eu tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido)

I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
(Estou acordado mas metade do meu mundo está adormecido)

I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
(Eu rezo para este coração se curar)

But without you all I'm going to be is

(Mas sem você tudo o que eu vou vir a ser será)

Incomplete

(Incompleto)

Para ti, minha Ruivinha Linda

Com Amor,

Draco Malfoy"

-Eu fi-lo quando percebi que eu estava apaixonado por ti…

-Draco…não sei o que te dizer…estou tão emocionada…é lindo!

-Não digas nada… -sussurrou Draco ao ouvido de Ginny- Amo-te! E para sempre!

-Eu vou-te amar para sempre também!

Selaram a promessa com um beijo… Ginny estava segura nos braços fortes de Draco…

---------------------------

Ginny entrou sorridente na Sala Comum Gryffindor… ainda se lembrava do que tinha acontecido momentos antes…

-GINEVRA WEASLEY! ONDE ESTIVESTE ATÉ ESTAS HORAS?

Era Ron que berrava, quando Ginny entrara. Tinha estado á espera dela até aquele momento.

-Ron! O que foi? Agora não posso sair? Não posso apanhar um pouco de ar? Deixa-me em PAZ!

-Ginevra! Tu não me falas assim, ouviste?

-Não fui só eu a ouvir… -disse Ginny, olhando ao redor e apontando discretamente para os alunos que estavam na Sala -e como todos_ nós_ já ouvimos, e se já terminaste, vou-me deitar, tou cansada… Boa noite! –e virou as costas para o irmão.

-Ginny, volta aqui! Ainda me deves uma explicação!

-Ron, Boa noite! – disse Ginny, calmamente, e subindo as escadas

-Acalma-te Ron! – pediu Hermione, que entretanto chegava á beira dele, juntamente com Harry

-Não aguento mais, Hermy… Ela parece que gosta de me chatear! Que raiva dela!

-Não fales assim… ela é tua irmã-começou Harry, mas ficou com a frase a meio, interrompida por Ron

-Que só me dá problemas e só me deixa ficar mal! Isso também cansa Harry!

-Vem… vamos dormir também…Boa noite, Hermione! –disse Harry, corando

-Boa noite Harry! Bons sonhos… - Agradeceu Hermione, também corada

---------------

-Draco! Onde estiveste até agora? –perguntou Pansy, irritadíssima

-Pansy, já te disse que não te devo explicações! Tu não tens nada a haver comigo! Deixa-me em PAZ!

Pansy conseguira pôr Draco irritado, mas não por muito tempo, pois tinha estado com a sua "Pimpolha Ruivinha". Estava mais feliz que nunca.

----------------

-Ginny? O que se passa contigo? –perguntou Hermione, quando chegou aos dormitórios

-Hermione, tou cansada… tou cheia do meu irmão sempre a controlar-me! Que chato! Já tenho 16 anos! Consigo olhar bem por mim própria!

-Gin, tens razão, mas o teu irmão preocupa-se contigo…

-Tá Hermy, não o condeno por isso, mas é que já é de mais! Já não sou nenhuma criança! Olha… -suspirou Ginny -não leves a mal, tou cansada… Boa noite!

-Boa noite Gin…!

Mas, antes de se deitar, Hermione reparou que Ginny acabara de ler um papel, e depois viu a guardá-lo com muito cuidado numa caixinha, dentro da gaveta. Hermione ficou ainda mais desconfiada…

Ginny já dormia pesado, quando Hermione, ainda acordada pensava no papel…

"Vejo ou não vejo…? Não quero perder a confiança dela, mas também…é para o bem dela!"

Hermione decidiu-se e levantou-se. Abriu com cuidado a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira de Ginny. Hesitou… Pegou na caixinha e abriu-a. Lá estava o tal papel… abriu-o… leu o poema e pensou: "Ahh…está apaixonada…pelo… -deixou cair o papel, após ler a assinatura -"Não pode ser! "

-Malfoy! -exclamou, horrorizada

Ginny mexeu-se na cama e continuou a dormir. Hermione voltou a guardar o papel na caixa e voltou para a sua cama, perplexa.

"Não acredito…- pensou -O Malfoy e a Ginny… juntos! E agora o que faço? Conto ao Ron? Não! Mas… é o Malfoy! Se fosse outro gajo ok…mas…ELE! Deve estar a preparar alguma…"

No dia seguinte, Hermione decidiu falar com Ginny.

-Ginny, eu sei que fiz mal, mas eu quero que entendas que eu não te quis magoar, e podes ficar descansada que eu não conto ao teu irmão!

Ginny espantou-se

-Hermy? O que foi?

-É que… não te zangues! É que eu vi o poema que o M. te deu…

-M? Mal…? Tu viste o poema?

-Não foi por mal!

-Bem… -suspirou -ainda bem que viste… pronto, fiquei chateada, mas também precisava de desabafar com alguém… Eu estou a namorar com o Draco -disse Ginny, sussurrando

-Tu tas bem? Não tens febre? Ginny, ELE é um MALFOY! Odeia a tua família!

-É a família dele que odeia a minha, ele não me odeia… Ama-me! Como tu viste no poema. E eu amo-o! Por isso, nada nos vai separar!

-Eu acredito em ti amiga, não acredito é nele… Desculpa, mas acho que tas a cometer um erro

-Não… sei o que faço e acredito nele

-Bem, só quero que não sofras por ele…

-Brigada Hermy, és uma boa amiga!

As duas abraçaram-se e foram para o Salão tomar o pequeno-almoço.

------------

-Draco! Draco! Acorda! –berrava Goyle, tentando acordar Draco -Está atrasado!

-Ahhmmmm... Ginny…-balbuciou Draco, ainda a dormir

Goyle ficou parado a olhar para o amigo e admirado com o que este dissera

-Crabbe… ele disse o nome da Weasley!

-Ele tá mesmo estranho... nestes últimos meses tem estado mesmo muito diferente!

-Ele tá a dormir, mas mesmo assim não era motivo para ele dizer o nome da Weasley… O que deve tar a acontecer?

-Sei lá! Com a Weasley? Nah! Inda se fosse com outra qualquer...

Draco acordara e ficara a fitá-los e a ouvir a conversa dos dois.

-O que é que vocês estão para ai a falar?

Goyle e Crabbe entreolharam-se e Goyle decidiu atacar

-Nada… só achamos estranho tu teres dito o nome da Weasley enquanto dormias…

-Eu disse o nome dessa pobretona? –fingiu-se de zangado, mas corando ao mesmo tempo -Então ouviram mal!

-Pronto, Draco! Esquece!

-É bom mesmo!

--------

-Bom dia! –cumprimentou Ron ,quando a irmã e Hermione se sentaram á beira dele -Atão, já não tás tão cansada para me dizer o mot

-RON! Ela não tem nada para te explicar! Deixa-a em PAZ!- exclamou Hermione -vamos Gin

-Bora.

Ron estava de boca aberta, espantado com a atitude de Hermione

-Bem… ok… -balbuciou Ron

Harry só se ria da cara de tolo do amigo…


	7. Capitulo 7 A Briga Quase Definitiva

**Capitulo VII   
A Briga "quase" Definitiva **

Draco entrou no Salão e viu Ginny acompanhada por Hermione e Luna  
-Olha só quem é ela… a Weasley pobretona…- disse Draco, num tom gozão e provocador, mas fingindo tudo, como tinha combinado.  
-Olha só… o Loiro Platinado armado em esperto! Então… dormiste mal?- respondeu Ginny, sarcasticamente  
Hermione e Luna entreolharam-se e Hermione estranhou o comportamento dos dois.  
-Gin…- chamou Ron, chegando-se á beira das raparigas, com Harry- o que se passa?  
-Nada Ron, é este Malfoy sem estofo que me está a cumprimentar á sua maneira muito educada…-disse Ginny, ironicamente  
-A Weasleyzinha tá com fogo hoje…  
-Malfoy… vai comer palha!- exclamou ginny, passando por ele  
Draco agarrou-a de leve pelo braço e sussurrou:  
-Logo, 9 horas no mesmo sitio. Amo-te…  
Olhou para ela com um sorriso disfarçado. Ginny retribuiu o sorriso e continuou a andar  
-Ginny, tu não tinhas dito que tu e o  
-Sshhhh! –pediu Ginny, baixando o tom de voz- Eu sei… nós é que combinamos discutir de vez em quando porque senão as pessoas desconfiam…  
-Ahh… Pois! Não tinha pensado nisso, bem visto! –riu Hermione e continuando- Gin, o dia de S. Valentim tá a chegar… já sabes o que vais dar ao  
-A quem? Interrompeu Luna, que ainda não sabia do envolvimento de Ginny com Malfoy  
-Ahh… bem, Luna, é uma história muito longa, contamos-te pelo caminho  
E lá foram as três raparigas pelo corredor a fora

-----------------------  
-Ron ,já estou atrasada! –eclamou ginny, para o irmão que não a deixava em paz  
-Aonde vais maninha?  
-Tenho que…  
-Estudar! Eu vou-lhe tirar as dúvidas, a Poções! – atalhou Hermione, ajudando a amiga  
-Ah…ok  
-Xau Ron, adeus Harry! Boa noite! –despediu-se Ginny  
-Boa noite! Para onde é que vais estudar? – estranhou Ron  
-Para o nosso quarto! Ron, SHUT UP!  
-XAU! – exclamou Ron, já chateado

-Brigada por me "salvares" do meu irmão! Que chato! Tá um cola!  
-Não te preocupes, eu ajudo-te em tudo o que precisares! Vai lá ter com o teu bebé…  
-És a irmã que eu nunca tive! –agradeceu, emocionada  
-Tu também…

Ginny entrou na sala; estava tudo escuro… Draco estava no meio da sala, iluminado por uma janela. O seu cabelo estava ainda mais brilhante… só que, ele estava de braços cruzados e calado. A sua cara era de poucos amigos…  
-Mor! Desculpa o atraso! O meu irmão tava farto de me fazer perguntas… Mas, o que é que tu tens? Que se passa?  
Ele ainda continuava parado, a olhá-la fixamente. O silêncio era cortante, e Ginny começava a ficar assustada…  
-Weasley… que história é essa de tu andares a trair-me com o Dean Thomas? –disse por fim, com um ar chateado e triste  
-O QUÊ?  
-Não adianta mentires… eu já sei de tudo. Hoje de tarde, este bilhete veio parar ás minhas mãos –disse Draco, estendendo o papel a Ginny  
Ginny, a tremer, pegou no papel e começou a lê-lo

"Draco;  
Tu não sabes quem eu sou, mas eu sei quem é a tua nova namoradinha e o que ela te anda a fazer… A Weasley anda a trair-te…  
(Ginny arregalou os olhos, e começou a chorar baixinho)  
"Sim, eu sei que vocês namoram e também sei á muito tempo que ela te trai. Ela e o… Dean Thomas, o ex dela andam outra vez, desde que tu e ela começaram o namoro.  
Como vês, a tua namorada não é tão santinha quanto parece…  
Não tentes descobrir quem eu sou.  
Anónimo"

Ginny ficou de boca aberta, deixou cair o papel no chão e continuou a chorar, olhando para os olhos frios e tristes de Draco.  
-Atão? Não tens nada para me dizer?  
-Draco…  
-Draco não! Malfoy!  
-Malfoy –disse Ginny, soluçando- isso é mntira! É tudo  
-Mentira! Tu é que és mentirosa! MENTIROSA!  
-Malfoy! Pára com isso! –exclamou Ginny, prostrada aos pés de Draco  
-Mentirosa!  
Draco só parou de lhe chamar mentirosa quando esta se levantou e…  
--PLAF--  
deu-lhe uma bofetada…  
-Estupida!  
-Estupido és tu! Isso é tudo mentira e tu não acreditas em mim! Preferes acreditar num papel, do que na minha palavra! Depois de tudo o que fiz por ti, é assim que me agradeces? Zanguei-me com o meu irmão por TUA causa!  
Draco estava parado, atento ao que Ginny lhe berrava.  
-Weasley… para mim acabou… -suspirou. Pela primeira vez, Draco Malfoy chorou, por amor…  
-Fico muito decepcionado contigo…  
-E eu contigo… mas de ti, eu já devia esperar tudo! – atirou Ginny, saindo da sala, ainda em lágrimas.  
Draco ainda ficara lá por muito tempo, a chorar e a lembrar os momentos bons que passara com Ginny. Estava muito triste e magoado… os seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros, ainda mais verdadeiros do que pensava…  
Depois de muito chorar, dirigiu-se para as masmorras.  
--------------------  
Ginny entrou no quarto, de roupante, a chorar e deitou-se na cama. Hermione assistira a tudo e fora falar com a amiga.  
-O que aconteceu, Gin?  
-Hermy! –exclamou Ginny, abraçando-a- O Draco… O Malfoy… terminou comigo!  
-O QUÊ!  
-Sim… recebeu um bilhete anonimo a dizer que eu andava a trai-lo, imagina só… com o Dean Thomas! Aquele estúpido! Que raiva!  
-Mas quem fez isso? Será que alguém mais sabe sobre vosso namoro?  
-Alguém devia ter visto, sei lá…- respondeu Ginny, tristemente- Oh Hermy… e agora? Como é que vou viver? Já estava tão habituada a tê-lo na minha vida… ELE É A MINHA VIDA! Já não sei o que fazer! Eu amo-o! E ele ama-me de verdade, pois ele chorou! Já viste? Já alguma vez viste o Draco chorar? Ele chorou por mim! Nunca o trai… o que é que eu faço? E agora?  
Ela estava desesperada… Hermione não falou nada, só escutou a amiga e continuou com ela nos seus braço… apenas a ouvi-la. Nesse momento, era o melhor remédio para Ginny: chorar e desabafar.

----------------------  
Draco entrou no dormitório com os olhos inchados e com a cara desolada.  
-Draco? Bem… que cara! O que aconteceu?- perguntou Goyle  
-Nada! –berrou Draco, bruscamente –Nada que te interesse!  
Goyle calou-se e foi-se deitar.  
Draco releu várias vezes o bilhete e chorou novamente.  
"Como é que ela me pode fazer isto? Será que é verdade o que ela falou, ou…? Mentira…?"  
Draco adormeceu no meio destes pensamentos. A única coisa que restava era a dor… a dor de perder Ginny.


	8. Capitulo 8 Uma Descoberta, Um Anuncio

**Bem pessoal... Bgd plos Reviews k m tem mandado! adoro-vos! e agr, komentem ainda + ok? as partes + emocionantes da fic estão a xegar! já agr, s tiver algm erro, desculpem-me, ms é k eu tenter revisar td o texto, ms s tiver algm falha, desculpem...!**

**Bjoes!

* * *

**

**Capitulo VIII**

**Uma Descoberta, Um Anuncio **

Passou-se uma semana depois deste acontecimento. Draco desprezava cada vez mais Ginny, e as suas discussões tornavam-se mais acesas. Draco era infeliz… Ginny era infeliz…

O pior de tudo é que faltava pouco para o dia de S. Valentim…

Num dia, de tarde, Draco vinha da aula de Herbologia e por ele passou o grupinho de Dean Thomas. Olharam-se olhos nos olhos e Dean sorriu sarcasticamente, deixando Draco muito incomodado. O rapaz seguiu com os amigos até uma árvore próxima dali. Draco então teve a ideia de ficar por perto, tentar ouvir a conversa. Assim, foi esconder-se atrás da árvore e ficou atento.

-Ahahahahahah! -Riu bem alto Dean a certo momento -aquele Malfoy caiu que nem um patinho!- Draco aguçou mais o ouvido e continuou a escutar –Aquele bilhete estava um máximo! Só podia ter vindo de mim, claro!

Draco mal tinha palavras para descrever o seu sentimento de culpa…

"Então é tudo mentira…? A Ginny nunca me enganou?"-perguntou-se, desanimado

-E conseguiste mesmo separá-los! Parabéns Dean! –felicitou um amigo seu

Draco nem quis escutar mais. Sorrateiramente, esgueirou-se e voltou para o castelo.

"Então se quilo tudo é mentira, acusei a pobre Ginny de mentirosa… ela nunca me vai perdoar…!"- pensava Draco –"Será que ela vai querer falar comigo?"

O pobre rapaz estava muito confuso e desorientado…

-----------------------

Ginny estava outra vez a alimentar-se mal… Sentia raiva de Draco, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia muito a sua falta, do seu calor, do seu carinho, dos seus beijos… de tudo! E é claro que Draco também sentia o mesmo…

No dia em que Draco descobriu a verdade, Ginny estava a passear á beira do lago, quando ele se aproximou dela. Estava perdida nos seus tristes pensamentos, que nem notara que Draco estava ali, ao seu lado.

-Ginny…? -perguntou Draco, timidamente –Posso falar contigo?

Ginny virou-se de repente e quase que os seus lábios tocaram nos dos moço, de tão perto que ele estava.

-Malfoy, tu outra vez? –exclamou, afastando-se dele

-Ginny, preciso de falar contigo! Ouve-me por favor…

-Não te quero ouvir, assim como tu também não me quiseste ouvir!

-Mas Gin, é sobre isso que quero falar!

-Malfoy, E.S.Q.U.E.C.E-M.E!

-GINNY; EU ACREDITO EM TI! –berrou Malfoy

Ginny parou de andar, virou-se lentamente e perguntou:

-Acreditas em mim? Em quê?

-Acredito em ti, naquela história do Dean Thomas…

-Ahh… agora é que acreditas! –perguntou Ginny, em fúria –pois agora lixa-te!

Virou-lhe as costas e continuou a andar. Ia com lágrimas nos olhos… Não queria dar a entender o quão difícil tinha sido ela dar um fora em Draco. Queria que ele lutasse por ela, já que agora sabia da verdade. Ele teria de mostrar que realmente a amava. E foi isso mesmo que Draco fez; ou pelo menos planeava fazer!

Nessa noite…

-Alunos de Hogwarts, tenho um anúncio para fazer! –exclamou Dumbledore, antes de dar inicio ao jantar –Á ultima da hora, o conselho de Professores resolveu dar um baile de S. Valentim aqui na escola.

Todos os alunos bateram palmas e notava-se a excitação nos seus rostos.

-Ron… Ron! –balbuciou Harry –preciso de falar contigo…

-Diz.

-É que, como tu sabes, tenho a intenção de me declarar (FINALMENTE) á Hermione no Dia dos Namorados… Por isso, precisava da tua ajuda.

-Para quê?

-Para arranjar um presente fixe para ela…

-Hum… já tou a ver.

-Não sabes de nada que ela esteja a precisar?

-Não… mas posso perguntar á Gin; ela pode saber de alguma coisa, ou até mesmo perguntar-lhe…

-Pois é… a Ginny. Vamos falar com ela agora?

-Vamos!

Harry estava contente, pois ia comprar alguma coisa ao gosto de Hermione, e ia-se declarar! O baile de S. Valentim promete…

--------------------

Draco estava sentado na sua cama, no quarto frio das masmorras, solitário e pensativo. Goyle entrou de rompante no quarto muito contente e exclamou:

-Draco, já sabes da novidade?

-O que é que foi? Que novidade…? Espero que seja coisa de jeito…! –respondeu, mal humorado

-E é! O Dumbledore acabou de anunciar que vai haver um baile de S. Valentim.

-E isso é que é a "tal" novidade? –perguntou, sarcasticamente

-Bem, para mim é… tou a pensar em

-Goyle, poupa-me dos teus pensamentos, ok? Vai lá para fora, por favor! Deixa-me em paz!

Goyle virou-lhe as costas, e Draco continuou a "magicar" um plano para reconquistar Ginny

"Pensando bem, talvez o baile possa ser uma boa maneira para tentar reconquistá-la… Ou não…"

Na sua face carrancuda, apareceu um sorriso malicioso… Continuou a pensar, e ideias vinham-lhe á mente, até que uma delas fez faísca…

"É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer…!"

-------------------

-Oi Gin! –cumprimentou Ron

-Olá Gin! Tudo bem? –perguntou Harry

-Olá aos dois! Tá tudo bem, e convosco? –perguntou ela, tristonha

-Queria falar contigo sobre… a… -Harry não conseguia concluir a frase, olhou para Ron e voltou a gaguejar –Her… Her… -Ron deu-lhe uma pancada nas costas e Harry finalmente concluiu –Hermione!

-Ah…! Sobre ela… Hum… então fala! –disse ela com um sorriso matreiro

-É que eu queria declara-me a ela no dia de S. Valentim e também queria dar-lhe alguma coisa, mas que fosse ao gosto dela… ouviste ela falar de alguma coisa que precise?

-Bem, acho que sim… Noutro dia falou que a sua carteira estava muito estraga, e que tava a precisar de uma nova…

-Ah! Atão é isso mesmo que eu vou-lhe oferecer! Brigada Gin! És uma grande amiga! –agradeceu Harry

-Boa sorte Harry! –desejou ela, ainda triste

"Até eles dois se vão entender… ela gosta dele e ele dela…!"

Ginny começou novamente a chorar, dirigindo-se para o dormitório. Lá encontrou Hermione

-Ginny… não gosto de te ver assim… -comentou Hermione, quando a amiga entrou no quarto

-Mas, Hermy, como é que eu hei-de estar? Tenho medo que eu seja fraca e que me deixe levar por ele novamente e depois acontecer o mesmo ou até pior!

-Oh linda… é porque ele não te merece…

Hermione abraçou a amiga e levou-a para se sentar na cama

-Já viste se ele me faz isto outra vez? Ele veio falar comigo hoje…

-Veio? E…?

-Disse que acreditava em mim, que ouvira o Dean e os amigos dele a conversarem sobre isso…

-Foi o Dean que fez isso tudo?

-Sim…

-Então… o Malfoy deve estar arrependido… ou então quer gozar contigo…

-E sabes que mais? Disse que voltaria a reconquistar-me… por isso é que estou assim…

-Só podes estar a gozar! Ele disse isso? Que cara de pau! –exclamou, num tom surpreso

Ginny deu uma gargalhada muito sonora e, finalmente Hermione conseguira arrancar um sorriso da cara da amiga.


	9. Chapter 9 Momentos de Ansiedade

**Bejoes a tds os k mandam reviews! e aki ta + 1 cap! bjoes!

* * *

**

**Capitulo IX**

**Momentos de Ansiedade**

No dia seguinte, Draco ganhou coragem para ir falar com Ginny.

Encontrou-a sozinha, na biblioteca, no mesmo sítio onde ele dera o primeiro beijo nela.

-Ginny? –perguntou, timidamente, chegando-se por trás dela

Ela virou-se e deparou-se outra vez com Draco.

"Ai… e agora? O que faço?" pensou ela, aflita por ter ele ali, á sua beira

-Que queres Malfoy?

-Ahm… -respirou fundo e continuou –Quero convidar-te para ires comigo ao baile.

"Tudo menos isto… tudo menos isto!" pensava Ginny, receosa

-Malfoy, tu não desistes mesmo, né? Nós já acabamos, porquê irmos ao baile juntos?

-Que eu saiba não tem mal nenhum dois amigos irem juntos.

-Amigos! Que eu saiba, cortei relações contigo…

-Ginny… vá lá! Por favor! – implorou, com uma cara de tristeza, e á espera de perdão, ajoelhado.

Ela tentava controlar-se, mas a seu amor falou mais alto, e sem "deitar muitos foguetes" respondeu com um leve "Tá bem"

Draco levantou-se e abraçou-a, todo feliz

-Ginny, obrigado! Adoro-te muito! –exclamou, dando-lhe um beijo na cara

Ouviu-se um leve "Shiiiuuuuu" vindo do outro lado da biblioteca

-Tens que falar mais baixo, Malfoy!

-É a emoção do momento! Adeus! –respondeu, atirando-lhe outro beijo e foi-se embora

Ela ficou ali parada, vendo ele sair…

"Eu aceitei o convite? Bem, estou a subir muito rapidamente na escala da maluqueira! És mesmo tonta!

----------------------------

"Os meus planos tão a dar certo…! Agora é só procurar o local…" pensava Draco, quando saiu da biblioteca

Que estaria ele a aprontar?

Vagueou pelo castelo em busca de algum lugar calmo, e que pudesse ser encantado.

Depois de muito procurar, encontrara o sítio ideal, numa torre do lado sul, abandonada: uma sala de tamanho razoável, com quatro janelas e tecto alto.

Draco já tinha mais ou menos uma ideia para decorar a sala, e esteve a transformá-la durante pouco tempo. Estava maravilhado com a sua obra, e deixou tudo como estava até á noite do baile.

--------------------------

-Hermione! –exclamou Ginny, ao chegar ao quarto –Eu aceitei o convite do Draco para ir ao baile! Achas que fiz bem?

-Hum… acho que sim… não sei! E como ele já te pediu desculpa, talvez o baile seja para tentar conquistar-te e para ver se é perdoado…

-Não vai conseguir! Não o vou perdoar…

-Gin, engana que eu gosto! Tá na tua cara que tu ficaste toda contente por ele te pedir para ir ao baile!

Ginny corou fortemente, pois estava feliz e não conseguia escondê-lo. Claro que ela dizia que não o iria perdoar, mas no fundo, o amor dela vencia sempre.

De noite, depois do jantar, Ginny estava no seu quarto com Hermione, numa conversa muito animada, sobre o assunto habitual… Rapazes! Mas, de repente, uma bela coruja negra e de olhos escuros, apareceu no parapeito da janela do quarto. Ginny nem se levantara para abrir a janela, só admirava a beleza da coruja, abismada. Nunca tinha visto uma coruja assim como ela…

-Gin! Ela trás um pergaminho… abre a janela e deixa-a entrar!

Ginny assim o fez… abriu a janela, tirou o pergaminho e lá dizia: Ginny Weasley. Começava a ficar assustada… seria alguma notícia má da família? Mas eles não tinham corujas como aquela… Abriu o pergaminho a tremer e leu-o com muita atenção. Á medida que ia lendo, suspirava de alivio… não tinha nada a haver com a sua família. Era de… Draco.

"Ginny,

Muito obrigado por teres aceite o meu convite para ir ao baile.

Queria aproveitar esse momento para esclarecermos os nossos desentendimentos e assuntos pendentes…

Ginny, queria que soubesses mais uma vez, que te AMO, tu és o meu mundo! Sinto muito a tua falta, já és parte de mim! E agora deves estar a pensar que estou a delirar, ou que estou louco… louco, só se for por ti!

Espero por ti ás 8 horas na entrada da Torre Gryffindor, ok?

Beijos muito queridos para ti e com amor,

Draco M."

-Que amor… -exclamou Ginny, toda derretida

-O que foi? De quem é?- perguntou Hermione, que se pendurava no ombro de Ginny para tentar ver o pergaminho.

-É do… Draco…-respondeu ela, com um ar sonhador

-É dele! Que bom! O que diz? –exclamou, curiosa

-Ele agradece por eu ter aceite o convite dele para ir ao baile, e diz que me adora muito… Que me ama… Que sou… bem! Aquelas lamechices que os gajos dizem para conquistarem as miúdas!

-Pois, mas tu gostas! Ai que lindo! Que romântico! –riu Hermione

-Não gosto nada… este bilhete é-me indiferente! –exclamou Ginny, disfarçando o seu contentamento

-Não disfarces miúda! Tás ai toda derretida com o que ele escreveu! Que romântico… -baixou o tom de voz –Se o Harry fosse assim…

Ginny, fingindo não ter ouvido, perguntou o que ela dissera.

-Nada… eu não falei! –disse Hermione, atrapalhada e afastando-se

"O Harry vai ficar todo contente…!" pensou Ginny, toda feliz

-Ahm… Hermy? Eu vou lá a baixo, ao Salão, ok? Já venho! Beijinho! –atalhou

-Tá ok! Té já!

Ginny desceu a escada de caracol a correr, percorreu todos os corredores e escadas da escola até ao Salão, e só parou á beira de Ron e Harry. Chegou de mansinho á beira deles e chamou

-Harry…?

Harry estava tão concentrado no seu TPC que se assustou com Ginny

-Ai! Que susto!

-Epa! Não sou assim tão feia! –brincou Ginny –queria falar contigo… em particular –olhou para Ron e lançou um sorriso sarcástico

-Que piadinha… Sabes, agora até pareceste o Malfoy, com esse sorrisinho cheinho de sarcasmo! Tás a aprender com ele, ou quê?

Ginny corou imenso e tentou disfarçar

-Achas? Aquele queridinho do papá não tem nada para ensinar!

Ron olhou-a de canto e levantou-se a balbuciar:

-Só eu é que não arranjo namorada…

Harry e Ginny entreolharam-se e riram-se discretamente. Mas, pararam de rir, pois na sua direcção vinha Luna.

-Oi Ron… Tudo bem? –abordou ela

-Tudo bem… -respondeu, não sabendo porquê que sentia a cara a ficar vermelha… Continuou parado a admirar a figurinha um pouco mais baixa que ele, de olhos claros, cabelo comprido, cheio de caracóis e de sorriso tímido. Olhava-a de alto a baixo, de boca aberta. Nunca tinha reparado muito bem nela, pois era uma das melhores amigas da irmã… Agora era a vez de Luna corar fortemente.

-Ron? Já … er… játensparparairaobaile? –disse ela muito depressa

-O quê!

-Se já tens par para ir ao baile!

O rubor de Ron subia ainda mais

-Ahm… não… porquê?

-Porque se quisesses, íamos juntos… Que achas?

Ron pensou que valia a pena ir com ela, pois não conseguiria arranjar par tão cedo…

-Pode ser!

-Que bom! Bem, agora vou dormir… Boa noite –despediu-se, dando um abraço e um beijo na cara de Ron

Ron só olhava para a irmã e Harry, que se riam e apertavam a barriga de tanto rir. Não tinha reacção nenhuma quando ela se afastou.

-Ei Ron! Já tens companhia para ir ao baile!

-Cala-te!

Ginny não se controlava… ria, ria, e riu até não poder mais.

-Não querias falar comigo? –perguntou Harry, ainda a rir

-Sim… aconteceu uma cena a bocado, e tem a haver contigo e com a Hermy.

-Hum… diz lá o que é.

Eu tava a falar com ela sobre romantismo e a dada altura, ela diz "Se o Harry fizesse isso…" Portanto, ela gostaria que fosses romântico com ela… tenta-lhe dar mais atenção, e sê mais romântico… E isso só mostra que gostas dela, e ela de ti!

-Ah Gin… Não sei o que faria sem ti! Adoro-ti!

-E eu a ti! Bem, vou-me deitar… boa noite… ah! Manda os meus cumprimentos ao Ron, pela Luna! –disse ela a rir

-Mando, deixa que eu mando! Boa noite! Já agora, manda um beijo á Hermy, ok?

-Podes deixar!

--------------------------

"Draco,

Talvez esses problemas possam ser resolvidos mesmo… pelo menos assim espero!

Boa noite…

Embora me custe dizê-lo, Amo-te…

Ginny W.

PS: Adoro a tua coruja…"

-IUPY! –exclamou Draco, quando terminou de ler o bilhete de Ginny –Viva!

-Draco, sentes-te bem? –perguntou Goyle, abismado, a olhar para ele

-Claro que sim! Porque não haveria de me sentir bem? Sou o rapaz mais feliz da escola!

Goyle não percebera nada (como de costume… a sua massa cinzenta não chegava para compreender Draco), e afastou-se, deixando Draco sozinho no quarto.

"Só posso estar a sonhar! A Ginny vai ser minha novamente! A minha "Pimpolha…" pensou Draco, com cara de apaixonado, sentando-se numa mesinha perto da sua cama. Pegou na pena e molhou-a no tinteiro, e começou a escrever…


	10. Capitulo 10 Baile de Stresses

**Oix gente! bgd plos reviews! são poukos, ms sao mt karinhos! dão-me força para kontinuar..! ms é k eu gostaria d + reviews... façam publicidade a fic:D**

**Este capitulo da fic, é 1 ds maiores e 1 ds mais emocionantes, na minha opinião..! Aproveitem e espero k gostem!**

**Bjus pa tds!

* * *

**

**Capitulo X**

**Baile de Stresses**

Faltavam dois dias para o baile, e os alunos estavam num tremendo alvoroço. Dumbledor reservara os dois dias para os últimos preparativos para o baile. Deixou os alunos irem a Hogsmeade, para comprarem os vestidos e fatos, e os presentes de namorados.

Ginny fora á "Trapo Belo ", uma loja de roupa de festa, com Luna e Hermione. As raparigas saíram de lá com vestidos lindíssimos. Depois, foram á "Cabelo Mágico", uma cabeleireira muito conceituada no Mundo Mágico, pedir para que fosse a Hogwarts uma das funcionárias, arranjar os cabelos delas para o baile.

Draco já tinha o seu fato escolhido, agora tava preocupado com o que poderia oferecer a Ginny… Enquanto passeava por Hogsmeade, passou por uma ourivesaria mágica e viu… o presente ideal para Ginny.

Harry e Ron também já tinham os fatos e Ron ajudava o amigo a encontrar uma carteira ao gosto e á altura de Hermione.

Estavam todos felizes, embora cheios de stress. Bem… Ron era o que tinha mais stress e menos alegria… Não tinha namorada, e nenhuma rapariga o atraia… bem… Luna era bonitinha, e tinha-o convidado para ir ao baile, mas… não era ela a escolhida para Ron.

-Ginny! Olha, a coruja do Draco...! –exclamara Hermione, que passeava com Ginny, nos campos de Hogwarts

A coruja negra de Draco pousara num galho baixo de uma árvore, e esticou a sua pata para mostrar o bilhete que trazia. Ginny chegou-se á beira dela, e tirou-lhe com cuidado o pergaminho, elegantemente enrolado

"Hoje é grande dia, meu amor! Espero por ti á beira da Dama Gorda ás 8 horas. É hoje que vamos mostrar ás pessoas a nossa felicidade!

Espero que gostes do meu pequeno presente…

Draco M."

Por mágica, uma rosa vermelha apareceu por cima do bilhete. Ginny estava muito contente, mas o seu sorriso esvaneceu dos lábios, quando chegou ao fim do bilhete.

-Que foi Ginny? Estavas tão feliz, e agora estás com uma cara… É alguma má noticia? –perguntou Hermione, que estava á sua beira

-Mas eu não tinha pensado nisto… -respondeu Ginny, nem reparando na pergunta de Hermione

-Nisto o quê?

-Na minha relação com o Draco… Como é que o Ron vai reagir? E a minha família?

-Ihh… pois é… Agora é que me lembrei disso também…

-O Draco disse que… ah! Lê tu o que está ai! –disse Ginny, atirando o papel para as mãos da amiga, que o leu com cuidado

-É verdade Gin… tás metida numa alhada…

-Oh! Azar! Também já está na hora do meu irmão e de todos os outros alunos saberem! Não quero que as outras sonsas estejam sempre a atirarem-se ao _Meu _namorado!

-É assim que se fala amiga!

Mais tarde, no Salão Nobre…

As alunas estavam todas nervosas, especialmente Ginny, pois já imaginava a reacção do irmão quando soubesse que a sua _queridinha irmã _namora com o seu _pior inimigo_. Hermione andava de um lado para o outro, nervosíssima, pois o seu penteado que a cabeleireira mágica lhe fizera, não saia bem.

-Ahhhgggg! Que nervos! –berrou Hermione

-Hermy! Acalma-te! –exclamou Ginny –Eu é que devia estar mais nervosa que tu!

-Pois… desculpa lá… Mas é que isto dá nervos!

-Vá lá… acalma-te.

-Será que elas demoram muito? –perguntou Harry, olhando impacientemente para o relógio. Já eram quase 8 horas.

-Nah… Já devem...Olha! –respondeu Ron, apontando para a escada, donde desciam Ginny e Hermione

Os dois ficaram pasmados, de boca aberta, a olhar para elas.

Hermione estava com um vestido cai-cai, rosa bebé, com uns folhinhos e pedrinhas brilhantes. Estava lindíssima!

Ginny trazia um vestido vermelho com um decote não muito exagerado e provocante. Trazia o cabelo apanhado somente com alguns cabelos de lado e a rosa que Draco lhe mandara. Estavam as duas deslumbrantes.

-Er… Vocês… Estão… Muito Bonitas… -gaguejou Harry, quando as duas chegaram á beira deles

-Brigada Harry! –agradeceu Hermione, muito feliz

-Hermy, queres vir comigo? –perguntou Harry, esticando o braço a ela

-Nem preciso de pensar! –respondeu, com um enorme sorriso na sua cara. Deu o braço a Harry e quando estavam para se dirigir para o quadro da Dama Gorda, Ron interrompeu

-E tu mana? Com quem é que vais? Tu nunca disseste quem é que te vai levar ao baile… Vais sozinha, é?

-Ron, convites não me faltaram… o meu par já está á minha espera! –respondeu, olhando para o relógio –já estou atrasada. Diverte-te com a Luna maninho!

-Ei! Gin! Espera!

Ginny continuou a andar o mais rápido que podia, seguida por Ron e por Harry e Hermione, atravessou o quadro da Dama e encontrou Draco, num estado de impaciência.

-Malfoy! O que é que estás aqui a fazer? –perguntou Ron, espantado

Ginny respirou bem fundo, olhou para Hermione, que lhe piscou o olho, incentivando-a e ganhou coragem para responder ao irmão, que estava mais vermelho que nem um tomate

-Ele é a _MINHA COMPANHIA_, Ron!

-Não acredito… Gin! Tu com… _ele_?

-Sim! E ainda tem mais: ele é o _MEU NAMORADO_!

Ron já não estava vermelho, estava de todas as cores… não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir! A sua irmã a namorar com o seu pior inimigo?

-Gin… tu o quê?

-Foi isso mesmo que tu ouviste, _maninho_! Agora _temos _de ir… Adeus e diverte-te!

No Baile…

-Hermione… Estás a gostar? –perguntou Harry, a corar, enquanto dançavam uma musica bem calma, coladinhos um ao outro

-Estou a adorar, Harry!

-Tu sabias deste rolo do Draco e da Ginny?

-Bem… -disse, corando –Harry, eu… sabia. Sabia, mas não vás dizer nada ao Ron, porque senão, ele ainda me vai acusar…

-Não te preocupes, eu não conto nada… Podes ir comigo até lá fora? Só por um bocadinho… É que eu queria dizer-te uma coisa…

"Será que ele… achas Hermy? Ele não deve gostar de ti… Deixa de sonhar!"

-Claro, Harry! –respondeu, com um sorriso

Os dois saíram do Salão, e foram até á beira do lago, e conversaram alegremente um bocadinho, até que Harry ganhou coragem

-Hermy, preciso de te falar uma coisa, senão vou explodir…

-É sério isso! –brincou ela –para explodires!

Harry sorriu de leve, voltou a corar, mas mais fortemente, e declarou:

-Ah… eu… eu… Hermy…

-Fala!

-Eugostodeti! Pronto. Falei!

-Tu o quê? Falaste tão depressa que eu não percebi, Harry…

Harry bufou, e falou mais uma vez, mas com mais cuidado

-Eu gosto de ti, Hermione Granger. –suspirou e desviou o olhar, pois estava envergonhado demais para olhar para ela

Ela, por sua vez, continuava a fitar o rapaz, muito emocionada. Não sabia o que lhe dizer… Esperara por este momento desde o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e agora que acabara de o ouvir, não sabia o que fazer…

-Então…? Não dizes nada? –perguntou Harry, nervoso

-Ahm… eu não sei o que te dizer…

-Pois… -disse Harry, baixando a cabeça e fingindo tristeza –já sabia que tu não gostavas de mim, assim como eu gosto de ti…

-Harry? –exclamou ela, levantando a cabeça dele –Eu… Eu Amo-te!

O sorriso abriu-se na cara de Harry. Já sabia que Hermione gostava dele, por isso estava mais descansado. Atirou-se para os braços de Hermione e deu-lhe um beijo suave e tímido, desejado e esperado há tanto tempo.

-Comprei isto para ti… -disse Harry, separando-se dela, estendendo-lhe o embrulho. Hermione abriu-o com cuidado e maravilhou-se com o presente

-Harry! É linda! –exclamou, olhando ora para a carteira, ora para Harry –Como é que sabias que eu estava a precisar de uma nova?

-"Espírito Santo de Orelha"…! –respondeu Harry, sorrindo marotamente

-Amo-te Harry James Potter!

-E eu a ti Hermione Jane Granger!

Envolveram-se de novo num beijo carinhoso e num grande abraço.

-Atão agora és minha namorada?

-Claro que sim! E que nenhuma rapariguinha se atreva a atirar-se ao _meu namorado _ou mandar piropos como de costume! Odeio quando elas fazem isso! Raparigas idiotas!

-Tás com ciúmes…? –perguntou Harry, ironicamente

-Só um bocadinho…? Ahahahahah!

-És linda e eu adoro-te! –Harry sorriu, e beijou-a novamente. Agora era o rapaz mais feliz do mundo! Tinha tudo o que se poderia desejar: uma namorada, conselheira e linda, em quem podia confiar a sua própria vida, e amigos maravilhosos que sempre o apoiaram e compartilharam momentos de alegria e tristeza. A única coisa que faltava era o seu pai e a sua mãe, que nunca conhecera, só por foto. Amava-os ainda mais a cada dia, assim como a Hermione. Sentia orgulho dos feiticeiros que eles foram, e por eles terem dado a vida para tentar salvá-lo das garras de Voldemort.

Abraçou Hermione e juntos voltaram para o castelo.

Ginny tremia por todos os lados. Não sabia aonde tinha ido buscar tanta força para conseguir enfrentar o irmão… Mas de uma coisa tinha a certeza: ele, mais cedo ou mais tarde iria escrever ao seu pai a contar o que se passara, e que seu pai iria proibi-la de ver Draco.

-Amor… tem calma… -disse Draco carinhosamente, que caminhava ao lado dela, ao longo dos corredores

-Como posso ter calma?

-Abraçando-me… -respondeu Draco, dando um abraço nela. Sentia que ela precisava urgentemente de carinho e de conforto –Anima-te… Vamos para o Baile!

Divertiram-se muito, até que Draco comentou:

-Até que enfim que já posso estar contigo, aqui, com todos s olhar para nós, sem nos escondermos!

-Eu digo o mesmo! –disse ela beijando o namorado  
-Quase morri de tantas saudades tuas! –beijou-a novamente  
-Eu também! Senti muito a tua falta neste tempo que estivemos separados… Nunca mais me abandones!  
-O que eu mais quero é ficar contigo, o resto da minha vida!  
-Eu também, como nós fomos tolos, estes anos todos, não é? Só sabíamos brigar e brigar, nós fomos muito idiotas mesmo! E agora, olha só para nós… apaixonados!  
-É mesmo… mas, vamos falar do _nosso_ futuro. Anda comigo que eu te vou levar para um lugar só meu e teu também!

Saíram sorrateiramente do baile, onde todo o mundo olhava com cara de espanto para eles. Ginny acompanhou o namorado por entre os corredores e escadas mais escuros do castelo, até chegarem no topo de uma torre.

Quando Draco convidou Ginny a entrar, maravilhou-se com o que estava lá dentro. O chão estava encantado com relva verdinha e verdadeira e com pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas, o tecto mostrava um céu estrelado… velas estavam acesas por toda a parte… O ambiente era muito romântico e uma novidade para Ginny, pois nunca tinha sido recebida assim.

-Draco… É maravilhoso!

-Entra… é tudo nosso! Fui eu que fiz.

Ginny sorriu, e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso

-Precisamos de falar…

-Pois é… desculpa não ter acreditado em ti… Mas quando eu recebi aquele bilhete, passei-me, pois amo-te demais e isso deitou-me completamente a baixo, e o "Ódio Malfoy" subiu-me… Ahahahahah! Mas, depois, quando ouvi uma conversa entre o Dean e os amigos e descobri tudo

-O quê? Foi o Dean! Que estúpido! Conseguiu separar-nos, mas por pouco tempo, porque não consigo viver sem ti, sem o teu amor… Amo-te!

-E eu a ti "Pimpolha"! –exclamou, beijando-a –Humm… para ai um pouco…

-Não pares, senão a minha razão vai voltar, pois ela terá todo o prazer de me tirar daqui!

-Mas eu tenho que te dar uma coisa…

-Tá bem… -concordou Ginny, largando o namorado

Draco caminhou até um canto da sala e de lá trouxe um ramo de rosas vermelhas e um envelope.

-Ohhh amor… -exclamou ela, emocionada como gesto carinhoso de Draco –Como é que sabias que as rosas vermelhas são as minhas flores preferidas?

-Ahm… eu tenho as minhas fontes… -respondeu, sorrindo

Ginny deu uma risadinha, e abriu o envelope.

"Ginny,

Espero que este dia se repita por muitos e muitos anos! Amo-te e quero ficar para sempre contigo.

Dedico este dia a alguém que conheci, alguém que a partir desse dia nunca mais esqueci. Saliva eu perdi, dinheiro eu gastei, mas nunca, nunca desisti, porque sei que te amarei por toda a minha vida, em plena loucura, lutando a luta dura contra tudo e todos. Filmes passava para te ver sorrir e a sonhar nesse teu doce olhar. Força, nunca desistas, há muito que caminhar, a vida é longa e o tempo nunca vai parar. Se alguém um dia te disser que te esqueci, chora pois, nesse dia eu morri. Lágrimas chorei, da boca mil encantos e afrodisíacos lancei, no ponto eu toquei, ali te conquistei. Pela melhor fase da minha vida eu passei. Erros foram cometidos, sem serem resolvidos, eram esquecidos, culpa minha, andava cego, não via que eras a Rainha de todo o meu reino e sem saber porquê, perdi todo o paleio. Receio nunca mais te ter, creio que todo o sentimento de revolta em mim vai explodir. Ouve com atenção: Eu nasci para ti. Musa inspiradora de todos os meus desejos, dona e senhora aqui te deixo este presente, que é nada mais que a libertação deste sentimento, para todos os que sabem o que é este sufoco, o que é viver com pouco, e é o que sinto, e é por ti… Amo-te!

Da roseira nasce a rosa, da rosa nasce o luar, da mulher nasce o homem, e eu nasci para te amar. Andei numa corrida contra o tempo, fui á procura de alguma amargura, e encontrei-te num pozinho mágico que por uma fada foi lançado. Eu fui levado e abençoado nas mãos de alguém que me fez Homem, e me fez mudar, acarinhado como mãe para filho, caminhava pelas ruas deste mundo, contigo um segundo era uma eternidade, juntos caminhávamos para o bem desta irmandade. Tudo era claro, nada mais havia a acrescentar, aos poucos tudo se veio a degradar, não quero nem pensar… Mil desculpas pelo que te fiz passar, processo original de arrependimento, passo concluído com peso e medida. És o guia que me controla, circulo vicioso que gira como uma bola, sistema harmonioso que nos engloba, a vida. Contigo quero passar o passado, contigo e só contigo quero viver… Para quê matutar no que passou, se o que interessa é o que se vai passar e há para quê lembrar?

Se algum dia quiseres e saíres por aquela porta, todo o meu mundo vai cair, todo o meu ser será eliminado, cuidado! Algum dia o amor vai ser perfeito, para essa doença eu receito ainda mais amor, mas nada feito a preceito, algo de imperfeito com dignidade. Pelos caminhos da verdade escreve o que vejo e não o que invejo, porque sempre fui bem verdadeiro…

Assim me despeço, querendo ser o teu parceiro e para sempre! Queres casar comigo?

Espero que a resposta seja sim, pois é o meu maior desejo!

Princesa, vou lutar por ti, nem que tenha que lutar contra o meu pai e contra a tua família. Nem que fiquemos zangados com eles! No fim, eles irão perceber que nós nos amamos de verdade e vão-se arrepender do que nos fizerem!

Amo-te, não somente pelo que és, mas pelo que sou quando estou contigo! Amo-te, porque puseste a mão na minha alma e passaste por debaixo de minhas fraquezas e com o teu amor fizeste sair á luz toda a beleza que ninguém antes de ti conseguiu encontrar em mim!

Draco M."

Ginny estava cheia de lágrimas após ler esta carta tão emocionante e sorriu para Draco

-Eu aceito casar contigo! Eu amo-te muito! Quero ficar para sempre contigo!

Depois de ouvir a sua resposta, Draco pôs a mão no bolso e de lá tirou uma caixinha de veludo vermelho e estendeu para Ginny, ajoelhado. Ginny abriu-a e lá estava um anel de noivado, simples, mas lindo. Tinha pequenos brilhantes em volta dele, e por dentro tinha a seguinte inscrição:

"Amo-te para toda a minha vida! Draco Malfoy"

Abraçaram-se novamente e sentaram-se numas almofadas a um canto. Os lábios dos dois moviam-se freneticamente como se nunca mais fossem capazes de se descolarem. A escuridão caía mais intensamente na sala, fazendo os dois se perderem ainda mais entre vários beijos ardentes. Draco começou a abrir lentamente o fecho do vestido de Ginny, mas esta parou a tempo

-Draco… pára… -pediu ela

-O que foi? Não queres?

-Não… não é isso, é que eu gostaria de permanecer como estou até ao meu casamento… neste caso, até ao nosso…

-Então isso quer dizer que não me amas? –perguntou Draco, com cara de desconfiado e obviamente desanimado

-Claro que te amo, seu trengo! Só que eu quero continuar assim… Tu és o único e especial para mim, disso tenho a certeza, mas é que sonho tanto com o meu casamento… o _nosso…_

-Não precisas de falar mais… eu já percebi… compreendo-te e respeito-te. Já agora, eu também nunca… bem, tu percebes!

-Nunca? Que estranho… Draco Malfoy…

-E então? Nunca tinha encontrado alguém tão especial como tu para isso acontecer! Tenho a certeza de que tu és a "tal" e apoio-te na tua decisão… na _nossa_!

-Ah Draco! Estou muito feliz! –disse Ginny, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

-Eu juro ser fiel até ao nosso casamento!

-Epa! Não precisas de jurar! –disse Ginny, a rir

Abraçaram-se novamente e conversaram até altas horas da noite…

-Ginny! Onde estás! –gritou Ron, enervadíssimo, no meio da Sala Comum dos Gryffindor

Os alunos saíam aos molhos dos dormitórios e corriam para a Sala.

-RON, ACALMA-TE! –berrou Hermione

-Onde está a GINNY!

Hermione corou, e mentiu:

-Está… lá em cima a… dormir!

-Não está não! Eu fiquei aqui toda a noite á espera _dela_, e nem fui ao baile por culpa _dela_!

-Mas ela não te quis acordar… estava s a dormir tão bem…

-Chama-a que eu quero conversar com ela!

Harry, percebendo que Hermione estava metida em sarilhos e não sabia o que dizer, aproximou-se do amigo, e começou a acalmá-lo:

-Ela ainda está a dormir, Ron… depois falas com ela… Pára com este escândalo…

Ron caiu em si, e parou com aquela gritaria. Mas, de repente, ouviu-se alguém a atravessar o quadro da Dama Gorda. Todos olharam naquela direcção e de lá vinha… Ginny. Ron olhou furiosamente para Hermione, que lhe devolveu o olhar e virou-se para a irmã:

-Ginny! –exclamou, e voltou a olhar para Hermione, fulminando-a com olhar –Com que então ela está lá em cima a dormir…

-Bem… -começou Hermione, corada até á raiz

-Hermy, deixa lá, brigada… -agradeceu, virando-se para Hermione e depois para o irmão –Eu estive com o _meu namorado_, porquê?

-Até agora, com o Draco Malfoy! Gin… quando o pai souber… -exclamou, tapando a cara com as mão, em sinal de desapontamento

-Só vai saber se tu lhe contares, queixinhas!

Ron levantou a cabeça, corou e continuou:

-Sou sim, isto é um assunto muito sério e o pai precisa de saber o mais depressa possível!

-Ron, não me chateies, ok? Vou dormir mais um pouco… estou tão cansada, e… _feliz_! –respondeu, com um sorriso sarcástico para o irmão, virando-se e subindo as escadas em direcção ao dormitório, seguida por Hermione, e pensando no que Draco lhe tinha dito quando se despediram á momentos antes: "Não vai ser fácil Gin. Teremos que lutar contra tudo e todos…". Não estava a ser obviamente fácil, mas tinha que ser… o seu amor por Draco era mais forte que tudo e ninguém podia impedir.

-Não sei o que fazer com ela… -suspirou Ron, a Harry

-Uma coisa eu sei, a vida é dela e se ela gosta mesmo do Malfoy, tu não tens nada a haver com isso…

-Pois… e o meu pai? O pai _DELE_? Como é que vai ser quando descobrirem? Vão ficar ainda com mais raiva, sei lá!

-Ron… eles só vão saber se _tu _contares… vem, anda descansar, deves estar todo partido depois desta noite ai no cadeirão…

-Isso, vou descansar um pouco a minha cabeça, que está quase a explodir… Depois penso no que fazer… -respondeu, num tom arrasado, com tudo o que se estava a passar.

* * *

**N/A:A Carta d Draco é na verdade 1 musika portuguesa, k eu adoro: "Amo-te" do Indrominado. ñ é mt konhecida, ms é linda! Espero k tenham gostado do capitulo!**


	11. Capitulo 11 Pais,Filhos,Confusão

N/a: Bgd plos vossos reviews, ms é k sao poukos...eu to triste... :(

* * *

Capitulo XI Pais + Filhos Confusão

Na Toca…

"Pai,

Estou muito triste, pois estou a escrever para contar-vos uma notícia muito má para a nossa família… Mas, primeiro é melhor o senhor se sentar… Já está? Pois bem, aqui vai… Soube ontem que a Ginny está a namorar o _Draco Malfoy_! Sim pai, não leu mal, e não é invenção… ela namora mesmo com aquele crápula aguado! E agora pai? O que é que vai fazer? O que é que eu posso fazer enquanto assisto a este espectáculo de horror?

Por favor, ajude-me pois não sei o que fazer para lidar com a rebeldia da Ginny…

Ron Weasley"

-Molly! MOLLY! –berrou Arthur Weasley

-Diz! O que se passa?

-A _TUA _FILHA está… está… a namorar com o Draco Malfoy! –exclamou, caindo na cadeira

-A Gin o quê? Não pode ser!

-Pode ser sim! Lê isto! –disse Mr. Weasley, dando a carta á mulher

Esta leu-o com cuidado e ficou horrorizada:

-A minha… a minha Ginny… com aquele… _Malfoy_! Não pode! Podia namorar com todos mas com _ele_… com _ele _não!

-E agora sabes o que vou fazer? Vou tirá-la de Hogwarts! Vou fechá-la em casa! –exclamou Mr. Weasley, pasmado e zangado

-Arthur! Tás tolo? Ela é a _nossa_ filha! Por mais coisas piores que ela tenha feito, não devemos tratá-la assim, como um objecto!

-É assim mesmo! Ela é a minha única filha, por isso é que não teve a mesma educação e rigidez que os irmãos!

Levantou-se e os dois continuaram a discussão…

"Caro Mr. Malfoy,

Venho por este meio comunicar-lhe que o seu filho namora com a minha filha. O _Senhor _devia ter mais cuidado com o_ seu filho_, pois seduziu a minha, que é uma inocente, e levou-a para o mau caminho.

Tem de tomar uma decisão em relação a ele, assim como eu vou tomar com a minha.

Atenciosamente,

Arthur Weasley"

-Não posso crer no que acabei de ler! –exclamou Lucius Malfoy, atónito

-Que se passa Lucius? –perguntou a sua esposa, Narcisa

-Lê isto! –exclamou Lucius, entregando a carta á sua esposa

Narcisa ficou sem fala, e caiu no sofá, ainda de boca aberta

-O nosso filho…

-Aquele rapaz vai-se ver comigo! Vou falar como Dumbledore! Vou metê-lo na Escola de Quidditch, para ser jogador! Vai vai!

-Lucius! Ele é teu filho, não um objecto!

-Por ser meu filho é que eu faço isso!

-Mas tu já paraste para pensar que ele pode estar a gostar dela mesmo?

-E tu já paraste para pensar que ela é uma _Weasley_?

Narcisa parou e reflectiu por momentos

-Ela é uma Weasley e uma pessoa, por isso o Draco pode gostar mesmo dela, independentemente das suas origens ou nome!

-Olha, tu não pensas mesmo! Só ligas ao coração! A razão não te diz nada!

A discussão continuou…

-Draco, estou muito feliz… -exclamou Ginny, que estava no colo de Draco, encostados numa árvore. Ela tinha a caixinha do anel de noivado aberto, em suas mãos

-E eu minha linda! Gostaste do anel?

-Eu? Eu detestei! –exclamou, dando um sorrisinho falso, e fitando a cara de espanto de Draco –Achas que eu não gostei? Mor, eu ADOREI!

O sorriso iluminou-se no rosto de Draco, e deu um beijo em Ginny.

-Esse foi o melhor que encontrei em Hogsmeade… Queria dar-te algo melhor, mas -Ginny interrompera-lhe a meio da frase, olhando-o olhos nos olhos

-Mor, este anel é o mais lindo que eu já vi, e não precisava de ser algo espampanante! Este condiz muito bem comigo.

-Tens a certeza? É que acho que esse é um pouco simples de mais, e acho que precisavas de algo melhor…

-Draco, este está bem! É a coisa mais linda que já me foi oferecida!

-Pronto… se tu o dizes…

-Só tu mesmo, Draco! –disse, dando um beijo carinhoso em Draco –És tão tolo!

-Sou tolo por ti, e tu gostas de mim assim, não é?

-Queres que eu pense? –disse Ginny, dando um sorriso e outro beijo em Draco

-Não é preciso…

Os dois continuaram abraçados por mais algum tempo, até que Luna veio avisar Ginny de que Ron estava á procura dela.

-Adeus meu amor –despediu-se, entre beijos –Depois combinamos outro encontro, ok?

-Claro Ruivinha! Amo-te!

-Eu também! –exclamou, correndo para o castelo, ao lado de Luna.

No dia seguinte, Ginny estava na aula de Transfigurações, quando Dumbledore entrou na sala de aula.

-Bom dia Prof. McGonnagal! Bom dia alunos! –saudou, no seu tom jovial de sempre

-Bom dia Prof. Dumbledore! Em que podemos ser-lhe útil?

-Bem, a Miss Weasley poderia acompanhar-me?

Toda a turma virou-se para Ginny, que começava a corar.

-A Miss Weasley? Claro que sim! –afirmou a Prof. McGonagall

Ginny levantou-se corada e caminhou em direcção a Dumbledore. Quando já tinham saído da sala, ganhou coragem e perguntou:

-Desculpe, mas porque é que o Prof. Quer falar comigo?

-Quando chegarmos ao meu escritório, a menina saberá… -respondeu, amavelmente

Ginny estava a ficar ainda mais assustada… O que seria?

Entraram no escritório de Dumbledore e Ginny assustou-se com o que encontrou lá: os seus pais!

-Pai! Mãe! O que fazem aqui? –perguntou, admirada

Os rostos de seus pais não estavam muito alegres e ela ficava cada vez mais assustada.

Dumbledor foi o primeiro a falar:

-Bem, os seus pais pediram-me para vê-la… Deixo-vos a sós. Com licença.

Mr. Weasley acenou com a cabeça para Dumbledor, que saiu para fora do escritório. Mr. Weasley fitava a filha com uma expressão de raiva

-O que é que se passa? –perguntou, por fim, adivinhando a resposta

-Isso é o que eu te pergunto! O que é que tu andas a fazer com o Malfoy? –perguntou o pai

"Vai tudo começar… Ginny, coragem!" –pensou antes de falar:

-Ahm… pai… _eu namoro com ele_! –respondeu, com firmeza na voz

-Há quanto tempo?

-Desde as férias de natal.

-E porque é que não me pediste autorização!

-Porque esta é a minha vida, e tou cheia de todos os que me tratam como se eu ainda fosse uma criança! Nem o meu próprio namorado posso escolher!

-Eu ainda sou teu pai, tu a minha filha! Moras na _minha _casa, e enquanto lá estiveres obedeces-me! –berrou Mr. Weasley, levantando-se da cadeira, seguido pela mulher.

-Mas eu não estou em casa! –berrou Ginny, em fúria

-Vês? –perguntou Mr. Weasley, virando-se para a esposa –É esta a educação da tua filha!

-Mas ela tem razão, Arthur! Também temos que de lhe dar um pouco mais de liberdade!

-Mas com o Malfoy! O nosso pior inimigo?

-Nós só odiamos a família _dele_, não a _ele_! E não quer dizer que ele seja como o pai!

-Mas ele é um Malfoy!

-Mas não é como o pai! Não se pode julgar as pessoas pelo o nome que portam! –gritou Ginny, em lágrimas

Ficaram os três a olhar uns para os outros

-Mas quem manda aqui sou eu, e eu proíbo-te de namorares com esse… _Malfoy_! E vou por o teu irmão de vigia!

-Pai… pensei que tu fosses diferente… pensei que eras o melhor pai do mundo… afinal, nem feliz posso ser porque o pai não me deixa ser! Está a tirar-me a felicidade, a única oportunidade de eu ser alguém, com a ajuda de outrem, de ter alguém ao meu lado a apoiar-me em tudo, que me ame de verdade! Nunca vou desistir do meu amor pelo Draco! –gritou Ginny, para o pai, cheia de lágrimas e foi pela porta fora

Mrs. Weasley também chorava, baixinho. Depois, foram falar com Ron sobre o sucedido.

Ginny entrou de rompante no seu quarto, a chorar… o que poderia fazer agora?

"Draco!" –pensou, ao mesmo tempo que pegava numa ponta de um pergaminho e rabiscava um recado para Draco

"Draco, os meus pais estiveram aqui e me proibiram de namorar contigo! Preciso de te ver! Preciso de me sentir protegida nos teus braços! Por favor, vai ter comigo ao nosso cantinho. Vou pedir á Luna para te entregar o bilhete, e mal o recebas, vem logo ter comigo! Não te demores, por favor! Espero por ti…

Amo-te, Ginny"

Selou o bilhete e correu para a aula de Transfiguração.

-Posso? –perguntou, batendo á porta da sala

-Claro, Miss Weasley! –afirmou a Prof. McGonagall

Ginny caminhou em direcção a ela, e explicou que estava muito mal e que precisava de sair. A Prof. deixou e Ginny foi arrumar as suas coisas. A equipa de Luna estava a ter aulas com a de Ginny, e ao passar pela amiga, entregou-lhe o bilhete para Draco e um papelinho para Luna, e piscou o olho.

"Luna, entrega por favor isto ao Draco, ele está em Herbologia. Por favor! Mal toque, para fora, corre para lá e diz a ele que o bilhete é meu! POR FAVOR!

Beijos, Ginny"

Mal a aula terminou, Luna "voou" para fora do castelo e encontrou Draco com os amigos

-Draco tenho uma coisa para ti! –disse, afastando Draco dos amigos, que os olhavam com caras de surpreendidos

-O que é?

-Um bilhete da Ginny –disse, baixinho

-Brigada! –agradeceu, pegando o bilhete que Luna lhe entregava –Ela está bem?

-Acho que não! Lê rápido!

-Ok! Brigada Luna!

-De nada! –disse Luna, afastando-se

-Gin? Ginny?

-Draco! –exclamou Ginny, abraçando-o

-O que é que se passa?

-Os meus pais já sabem de tudo… e proibiram o namoro… e agora!

-A esta altura, o meu pai também já deve saber… -disse, com uma cara preocupada

-Draco, tu não vais acabar comigo, pois não?

-Claro que não! Os teus pais proibiram-te, mas tu não me vais abandonar, nem eu a ti!

-Draco, eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas! Amo-te muito, era incapaz de viver sem ti!

-E eu…

Finalmente Ginny estava segura e feliz, depois de tudo.

-Vamos ver como é que as coisas correm e depois pensamos em algo, ok?

-Sim…

O sinal tocou, Draco teria que ir para a aula…

-Não vou! Vou ficar aqui contigo!

-Mas, vais faltar a aula por minha causa?

-Claro que sim! Tu és a coisa mais importante no meu mundo, não te vou abandonar numa ocasião como esta!

Ginny agradeceu mentalmente por ter Draco ali, á sua beira…


	12. Capitulo 12 Casamento Arranjado

Capitulo XII Casamento Arranjado

Ginny chegou a Sala Comum com os olhos inchados e com uma cara cheia de tristeza. Entre os alunos que estava na Sala, estava Hermione, que foi logo ter com ela.

-Gin? Onde estiveste até agora amiga?

-Tive com o Draco… Hermy… os meus pais estiveram aqui e proibiram-me de namorar com o Draco… -contou Ginny, a soluçar e quase a chora, de novo

-Oh lindinha… -murmurou, abraçando-a

-Mas eu não tenho medo deles… tenho que ganhar coragem! Eu só tenho receio do que possa vir a acontecer, com o que eles possam fazer… percebes?

-Ya… mas tens que ter muita coragem mesmo para enfrentar tudo isto… e eu vou estar sempre do teu lado, a apoiar-te em tudo, ouviste?

-Muito brigada amiga!

-Ginny onde estiveste até agora! Recebeste a visitinha do pai, não foi? –exclamou Ron, com um ar sarcástico ao ver Ginny

-Recebi, e dai? Tens alguma coisa contra? –respondeu Ginny, com calma e confiança

-Hum… Atão… já terminaste com _aquele _Malfoy?

-Porquê? Interessa-te?

-Claro que sim! O pai pôs-me como teu vigia e ele não quer que tu namores com ele…

-Ai é verdade! Atão vais seguir-me para todo o lado?

-Claro que vou!

-Ah! Atão olha, neste momento eu vou a casa de banho… Queres vir também! Ahahah! –riu Ginny, na cara do irmão

-Não! Só vou contigo até a porta da casa de banho, não te preocupes…

-RON! Deixa-me em PAZ! –berrou, virando as costas ao irmão e subindo as escadas, seguida por Hermione

Nas Masmorras…

-Draco…? Ouvi falarem umas cenas a teu respeito… -disse Pansy, chegando-se á beira dele

-Sobre quê? –perguntou, franzindo a sobrancelha, pois já desconfiava de que fosse sobre ele e Ginny

-Sobre a Weasley e tu… Diz-me que não é verdade, por favor! –exclamou, fazendo uma cara de horror

-É verdade, sim, porquê! Ela é muito melhor do que _certas pessoas_, sabias?

Pansy ficou admirada, pois Draco não ligava para… esse tipo de gente, e ainda por cima elogiá-los! Continuou a fitar Draco durante algum tempo, a tentar assimilar as ultimas novidades e depois foi para o quarto.

"Agora que todo o mundo já sabe, não tenho mais nada para esconder… Agora é só a minha ruivinha e eu…! Bem… do Ron temos que continuar a esconder!" –pensava ele.

Nessa mesma semana, Dumbledore também apareceu numa das aulas de Draco, dizendo que seu pai queria falar com ele. O pai ameaçava-o de internato na Escola de Quidditch, se ele não terminasse com Ginny. Mas, claro que não era nenhuma dessas coisas que Draco pretendia fazer… Queria tornar-se um Auror, assim como Ginny, e casar com ela… esses sim, eram os seus maiores sonhos! E ninguém podia tirá-los. O seu pai foi embora, deixando esta advertência, mas Draco sabia muito bem como dar a volta ao assunto…

Ele e Ginny tinham arranjado uma maneira mais fácil de combinar encontros, pois a marcação de Ron em cima dela estava muito apertada. Requisitaram Hermione para fazer um encantamento que fizera no seu 5º ano: encantar uma moeda, para que ela mostrasse o local e o horário do encontro. Assim, tudo se tinha tornado mais fácil para os dois amados e continuaram a se encontrar sem nenhum problema.

Mas não era só o amor deles que ia de vento em popa… Harry e Hermione eram um par muito feliz, e Harry sabia como agradar a namorada! Todos os dias, Hermione acordava com uma rosa vermelha na sua cabeceira, com bilhetinhos amorosos… Enfim, apaixonados!

O fim do ano chegou rapidamente… Draco e Ginny viam-se com cada vez menos frequência, pois este era o ultimo ano de Draco em Hogwarts, e teria os exames finais. Mas, sempre que estava juntos, trocavam promessas e juras de amor desesperadas, sonhos de uma vida a dois… Mas, claro, talvez tudo isto não fosse possível de se realizar, pois os seus pais estavam cada vez piores e Ron vigiava todos os passos de Ginny… os pobres nem sabiam se se iam ver nas férias…

O ano terminou… os exames de Draco, Hermione, Ron e Harry correram-lhes muito bem, e já estavam de volta a casa. Nos primeiros tempos, Draco escrevia a Ginny regularmente. Só que num dia, Ron apanhou uma carta de Draco, que acabava de chegar á Toca. Ao ver que era do seu inimigo, mostrou prontamente aos pais. Mr. Weasley proibiu a filha de voltar a escrever para Draco, e na fúria, tirou-lhe todo o material de escrita. Mas, Ginny tinha a ajuda da sua mãe, embora Mrs. Weasley não apoiasse muito o namoro da filha, mas também não concordava com as atitudes histéricas do marido. Preferia ver a sua filha feliz, com o inimigo, do que infeliz, sem ele.

Lucius Malfoy também não estava muito contente com as atitudes absurdas do filho, e fez de tudo para o trancar no quarto as férias inteiras. Para piorar a sua situação, quando recebeu as notas dos exames (todos Excelentes), o pai inscreveu-o na Escola de Quidditch. Mas, assim como Mrs. Weasley, Narcisa Malfoy também foi contra a decisão do marido, e ajudou o seu filho em tudo o que precisou, em relação a Ginny. Ela e Molly Weasley encontravam-se algumas vezes e conversavam sobre os seus filhos e maridos, e foram-se conhecendo melhor, até se tornarem amigas. Tentavam fazer de tudo para que seus filhos se encontrassem, visto que os seus maridos só deixavam os filhos saírem de casa acompanhados pelas mães.

As férias passaram a "voar"… faltava 3 semanas para Draco ir para a Escola de Quidditch, quando recebeu uma notícia chocante: o seu pai ia casá-lo! A moça era filha de feiticeiros muito conceituados a nível mundial. Ela e sua família eram oriundos de Itália, e ela era uma das melhores alunas da Escola de Feitiçaria de Nápoles. Ela fora transferida para Hogwarts, para terminar os seus estudos. Tal como Ginny, Alissa Fraternelli iria frequentar o 7º ano.

Draco ficara horrorizado com a ideia de se casar com uma rapariga que não conhecia, e muito menos amava. Queria Ginny, não essa tal de Alissa… Narcisa quando soube, tentou apoiar o filho ao máximo. Deixou o filho escrever uma carta a Ginny, a contar a pretensão do pai. Mesmo com os carinhos da mãe, Draco sentia-se perdido, muito angustiado…

"Minha querida Ruivinha,

Tenho que te contar uma coisa que aconteceu, ou que pelo menos pode acontecer mais depressa se o "Velho Morcegão" se passar! O meu pai, para além de me mandar para aquela horrível Escola de Quidditch, decidiu casar-me! Acreditas! Eu ainda tou com a cabeça a andar a roda… Ele está a enlouquecer! Só pode! E eu também estou, se não fosse a ajuda preciosa que a minha mãe me tem dado, não sei o que estaria a fazer neste momento… Minha linda, amo-te muito… como posso fazer a vontade do meu pai, se essa não é a minha! Como? A minha mãe diz que vai tentar mudar as ideias do meu pai, mas duvido… acho isso mesmo impossível! Mas também, se ele me quiser casar mesmo, só será daqui a um ano mais ou menos. A tal rapariga, a Alissa, vai estudar para Hogwarts, para o 7º ano. Vais ter companhia este ano… heheh…

Minha bebé… tou mesmo triste… e desanimado. Hoje vejo o que o meu pai é de verdade… estou muito desiludido com essa descoberta… Não sei o que fazer, o que dizer quando olho para a cara dele! Dá-me tanta raiva! Ás vezes, apetecia-me atirar-lhe um feitiço! Mas, lembro-me logo de ti, e a minha raiva passa…! Tu és a minha cura, Ruivinha!

Mor, preciso de te ver, de te tocar, de ficar contigo, nem que seja por uns segundos! Preciso! A minha mãe concorda em me levar á Diagon-Al, daqui a pouco… A tua pode levar-te lá?

Responde depressa, por favor!

Amo-te,

D. Malfoy"

Ginny estava banhada em lágrimas, quando terminou a de ler a carta…

"Como é que Lucius Malfoy pode fazer isto connosco? Ao seu próprio filho? Será que vai mesmo obrigar Draco até á ultima? Ai… porquê que eu tive que me apaixonar por ele? Porque é que eu descobri o seu lado bom e não continuei a ver o lado mau? Assim seria tudo tão diferente… não estaríamos a sofrer…" –pensava Ginny

-Filha? É uma carta dele? –perguntou Molly, chegando á beira da filha

-Sim mãe… -balbuciou, agarrando-se á mãe –O pai dele quer obrigá-lo a se casar…

-Não acredito! –exclamou Molly –Lucius tem coragem para isso? Oh! Isto é só uma pequena amostra do que ele é capaz de fazer…

-Pelos vistos… -respondeu Ginny, baixinho e desanimada

-Bem, espero que o teu pai não tenha esta "brilhante" ideia…

-Mãe! Nem me lembre isso! Já basta o Draco!

-Desculpa filhota… Olha, queres ir ter com ele?

-SIM! Ele na carta diz que a Mrs. Narcisa pode leva-lo á Diagon-Al agora! A mãe pode levar-me lá também?

-Claro que posso! Responde a ele já! Diz que daqui a uma hora tamos no sitio do costume, ok?

-Oh mãe! Adoro-te muito! Brigada!

-De nada filha! Faço tudo para te ver feliz! E o Draco já provou que te merece e que te ama de verdade!

Ginny animou-se e escreveu um bilhete ás pressas para Draco, a combinar o encontro.


	13. Capitulo 13 Revelações no Ministério

Capitulo XIII Revelações no Ministério da Magia

Diagon-Al…

-Ah, mãe! Ela nunca mais chega! –resmungou Draco, que estava com a mãe á espera de Ginny

-Tem calma filho! Podem ter-se atrasado! Olha elas ali! –apontou para duas pessoas como cabelo vermelho vivo

-Ginny!

-Draco!

-Olá Molly!

-Viva Narcisa! Tudo bem?

-Tudo, e contigo?

-Tá tudo bem… Vamos deixar os pombinhos conversarem…

Ginny e Draco nem notaram que as suas mães tinham saído…

-Oh meu amor! Atão como estás? –perguntou Ginny, ainda abraçada ao namorado

-Bem… ainda estou meio em choque, mas agora contigo aqui do meu lado, já tou muito melhor!

Deram um beijinho e Draco continuou:

-Mas como o meu pai só me quer casar para o ano, temos tempo para planear a nossa fuga…

-Fuga! Tás tolinho ou quê!

-Claro que não! Tou a falar a sério! Quero fugir contigo, porque pelos vistos é a nossa única saída…

-Mas nós temos as nossas mães a ajudar-nos… não te esqueças disso! Se calhar, elas até nos podem ajudar a fugir…

-Hum… não sei… mas também, se fugíssemos, era só para o fim do teu 7º ano! Não quero que tu fiques prejudicada nos estudos por causa disso! E depois, quando fugirmos, vamos estudar na Escola de Aurors! Que me dizes?

-Sim… ficas um ano naquela Escola de Quidditch e depois fugimos!

-Sim, mas talvez seja melhor não contarmos ás nossas mães… Por muito mais que elas nos queiram ajudar, acabam sempre por dar com a língua nos dentes… e talvez até nem nos queiram apoiar nisso, e tudo ficaria ainda mais difícil…

-Hum hum… não digo nada.

Continuaram assim, nos beijinhos e abraços, até as suas mães voltarem

-Filha? Já é hora de irmos…

-Já! –perguntou Draco, abraçando fortemente a namorada

-Sim… O teu pai pediu para irmos ao Ministério ter com ele…

-O Lucius também nos pediu para lá ir! –exclamou Narcisa

-Mãe! Boa! Assim podemos ir com o Draco e com a Mrs. Malfoy!

-Chama-me Narcisa, filha…

-Com a Narcisa! Mãe… por favor… -pediu Ginny

-Não Ginny… Tenho muita pena, mas é melhor não… E se alguém nos vê todos juntos?

-Ya… pois é… esqueci-me desse pormenor –respondeu Ginny, cabisbaixa

-Linda… -murmurou Draco, levantando a cabeça de Ginny –Escreve-me quando puderes… Oh, meu bebé! Já tou com saudades tuas!

-E eu de ti! Escreve sempre que puderes também! Contas as novidades sobre o teu suposto casório! Ahah!

-Draco, filho! Já está na hora! –avisou Narcisa, puxando um pouco o filho –Vamos! Adeus Molly, foi um prazer rever-te!

-Eu também Narcisa! Vamos Gin…

-Sim mãe… vá andando…

-Ok… não te demores…!

-Draco amo-te muito! Nunca te esqueças! Posso não estar a tua beira, mas estou sempre aqui –apontou para o peito de Draco –Estarei sempre ai.

-Eu sei minha linda… e eu estarei ai –terminou, apontando também para o peito de Ginny

Deram um longo beijo de despedida e cada um seguiu o seu caminho

No Ministério da Magia…

-Mr. Weasley está aonde? –perguntou Mrs. Weasley á recepcionista do Ministério

-Mr. Weasley pediu para a senhora esperar aqui por ele.

-Muito obrigada! –agradeceu

-Será que o Draco e Mrs. Malfoy já chegaram? –perguntou Ginny, á mãe

-Não sei minha filha, mas tenta não falar deles… o teu pai pode chegar de repente e ouvir-te…

-Ok mãe…

-Narcisa?

-Lucius! Como estás? –cumprimentou Narcisa, com um beijo leve na cara do marido

-Tudo bem Draco? –perguntou ele, sarcasticamente

-Melhor é impossível! –respondeu, com ironia

-Vamos embora? –sugeriu Narcisa, para que não houvesse mais discussão

Foram andando até ao elevador, subiram até a recepção e mal saíram do elevador depararam-se com Mr, Mrs. e Ginny Weasley

-Vejam só quem está aqui…! –exclamou Lucius

-Boa tarde, Mr e Mrs. Malfoy. –cumprimentou Mr. Weasley

-Boa tarde Mr. Weasley! –retribuiu Narcisa, amavelmente

Ginny e Draco trocavam olhares carinhosos, Lucius notou isso, e comentou com desdém:

-Então esta é que é a sua filha? Bonitinha, mas não serve para o meu filho…

-O seu filho é que não serve para a minha! –exclamou Mr. Weasley

-O meu filho merece melhor, alias, já tem um partido muito melhor, não é filho?

Draco olhou para o pai, com uma expressão de raiva e baixou a cabeça

-Ah! Ainda bem que ele já tem outra na mão! Assim ele deixa a minha filha em paz!

-A sua filha é que não deixa o meu sossegado! E ainda bem que Mr. Fraternelli aceitou dar a mão de sua filha em casamento… -disse Mr. Weasley com arrogância

-Mr. Fraternelli? Eu conheço-o muito bem! Atão a filha dele vai-se casar com o seu filho…?

-Sim! A Alissa é uma moça muito respeitável, inteligente e bonita! Conheço-a desde que nasceu!

-Sim, sim… realmente um bom partido… E por acaso, falei hoje com Mr. Fraternelli e concedi-lhe a mão da minha filha, para se casar com o filho dele, sabia…?

O olhar de Ginny ficou cheio de admiração e tristeza. O de Draco não estava melhor que o dela…

-Ai é? E como é que uma família tão conceituada como a dos Fraternelli quer unir-se com uma família… _pobre _como a vossa? –perguntou Mr. Malfoy, cheio de ironia e desprezo

-Bem, meu caro, é simples. Quando as famílias são unidas e amigas umas das outras, não interessa a quantidade de dinheiro ou bens! –respondeu Mr. Weasley, á letra

Mr. Malfoy ficou calado, sem dizer uma só palavra, a olhar ora para Ginny, ora para Mr. Weasley

-Bem, Mr. Weasley se não tem mais nada que falar, com licença. –disse, afastando-se, seguido por Draco e Narcisa

-Faça o favor!

Ginny olhou uma última vez para Draco… Ele estava desolado, tal como ela


	14. Capitulo 14 Cesare e Alissa Fraternelli

Capitulo XIV Cesare e Alissa Fraternelli

Na Toca…

-Mããããããããeeeeeee…! –exclamou Ginny, chorosa e desesperada – Ele não podia ter feito isto comigo! Parece que combinaram! Que raiva!

-Oh filha… realmente o teu pai

Ginny nem deu tempo para a mãe terminar, saiu disparada do quarto e foi até a sala, onde estava o seu pai

-Pai! O-D-E-I-O-T-E! –gritou

-Ginevra Molly Weasley! –berrou Mr. Weasley, levantando-se do sofá –Cuidadinho com língua!

-Não me interessa a língua! Eu ODEIO-TE!

Mr. Weasley passou-se e deu uma bofetada em Ginny. Mrs. Weasley aproximou-se dos dois e cobriu Ginny

-Odeio-te ainda mais! –gritou Ginny, chorando

-Vê lá se queres mais!

-Eu não quero é casar-me com esse italianinho betinho! Eu _quero_ e _hei-de_ casar-me com o Draco! Ouviu? Eu quero o DRACO MALFOY! E eu vou ficar com ele!

Mr. Weasley ficou ainda mais furioso e avançou para dar outra bofetada na filha, mas desta vez foi Mrs. Weasley que enfrentou o marido:

-Não queres parar? Ela é nossa filha, não um objecto já te disse!

-Mas também já te disse que não aceito que ela namore com um Malfoy, então, tem que me obedecer!

-Ron! –chamou Molly –Leva a tua irmã para o quarto, por favor filho…

-Ok mãe…

Ron abraçou a irmã com todo o carinho que tinha e levou-a para o quarto dela.

-Ron… -murmurou Ginny, em soluços –Eu… eu… ele… é o meu… amor…

-Calma Gin… já vai passar tudo…

Ron sentia-se pior que estragado pelo mal que fizera… Estava deveras arrependido pelo que tinha feito, pois só agora é que percebera que o sentimento que unia a irmã a Draco era bem mais forte e poderoso, e ele dera cabo da felicidade da irmã…

"Já sei o que fazer!" –pensou, ainda abraçado á irmã –"Vou conversar com o Harry e a Hermy… eles sabem sempre o que fazer… Preciso de remediar esta situação que provoquei!"

Quando Ginny se acalmou, e Molly voltou, Ron deixou a irmã aos cuidados da mãe e dirigiu-se para o seu quarto

"Harry,

A situação aqui em casa está a ficar descontrolada! O meu pai está muito alterado devido ao relacionamento da Ginny com o Malfoy e já pensa em casa-la com um filho de um feiticeiro italiano! O pai do Draco também está a pensar no mesmo, mas com a irmã do "pretendente" da minha! Bem, que confusão! Precisava urgentemente de falar contigo e com a Hermy acerca disto tudo!

Abraços,

Ron Weasley"

-Hermy! Olha só a carta que o Ron me enviou! O moço tá aflito e a Ginny também! –exclamou Harry, que estava a passar férias na casa de Hermione, bem longe dos Dursley

Hermione pegou na carta e leu-a rapidamente, boquiaberta. Ginny, a casar-se, já! Mr. Weasley tinha que estar mesmo fulo para ter uma atitude como esta…

-Precisamos de ajudá-los!

-Vamos combinar um encontro com o Ron.

-Boa! Amanhã dava-nos jeito… eu vou escrever-lhe…

Na Diagon-Al…

-O que vocês acham que eu devo fazer perante isto? –perguntou Ron, após responder a todas as perguntas dos amigos

-Acho que agora deves mostrar-lhes todo o teu apoio ao máximo, mas em todo o que ela precisar! –atalhou Hermione

-Também acho Ron… Assim já estás a demonstrar que estás arrependido e do lado deles. Que só queres a felicidade deles…

-Acabei de ter uma ideia! –exclamou Ron, com uma cara de felicidade

"Caro Draco,

Soube de tudo o que se está a passar, e não estou a gostar nem um pouco das atitudes dos nossos pais. E que ainda por cima, fui eu que provoquei tudo… Gostaria que soubesses que me arrependo muito pelo que está a acontecer, por ter contado ao meu pai sobre o namoro da minha irmã… Mas, é que nessa altura não percebi de que tu gostavas mesmo da Ginny e ela de ti… Só via que tu eras o nosso maior inimigo… Agora vejo-te como uma pessoa lutadora e que ama de verdade a minha irmã!

Tens aqui um amigo, um irmão… Conta comigo para tudo o que precisares! Já agora, a Hermione e o Harry estão também disponíveis a ajudar-vos em tudo!

Abraços,

Ron Weasley"

Draco estava feliz… finalmente Ron era seu amigo e percebera que amava realmente Ginny! Talvez agora Ron pudesse iniciar uma amizade com ele e talvez com Harry Potter e Hermione Granger… Agora sim teria amizades verdadeiras! Rapidamente escreveu novamente a Ron.

"Caro amigo Ron,

Muito obrigado pelo apoio que me estás a dar! Cuida bem do meu anjinho ruivinho, ela precisa imenso! Adorava estar ai… Agradece ao Potter e á Granger pela ajuda e amizade que me estão a oferecer, após tudo o que vos fiz passar… Serei eternamente grato por tudo o que vocês fizeram, a fazem e farão!

Manda muitos beijos e carinhos para a minha preciosa Ginny! Diz-lhe que vou tentar escrever-lhe o mais depressa possível… Mas o mais importante: diz-lhe que a AMO!

Abraços para ti irmão!

D. Malfoy"

Ron também estava feliz e foi contar a novidade a irmã, que se animou um pouco.

Na Toca ninguém falava com Mr. Weasley… Estavam todos chateados com ele! Um dia, Mr. Weasley anunciou que convidara a família Fraternelli para almoçar lá na Toca. Ginny ficara logo de mau humor, mas como não havia outra opção, teve que aceitar…

Chegou o "Terrível Dia", como Ginny denominava e quando os convidados chegaram, Mr. Weasley obrigou a filha a ir recebê-los.

Mr. Fraternelli era alto, moreno e de olhos castanhos, mesmo ao estilo italiano. Mrs. Fraternelli era o contrário. Era bem mais baixa que o marido, loira, de olhos verdes e bem conservada. O filho mais velho, o pretendente de Ginny, chamava-se Cesare e tinha a mesma idade de Draco. Era lindo, com um moreno muito atraente e tinha uns belos olhos castanho-esverdeados. A sua irmã, Alissa, tinha a idade de Ginny. A rapariga também era espantosa: tinha também um moreno muito bonito, mas era loira, o que fazia ficar ainda mais espantosa e uns belíssimos olhos verdes.

"Ela é bem bonita… mais bonita que eu…" –pensou Ginny –"O Draco quando a vir vai-se arrepender de estar comigo… vai-me largar…"

O almoço fora uma seca e ainda mais irritante, pois Cesare não se cansava de olhar Ginny. Ela já estava demasiado incomodada por estar ali e quando estava para sair da sala, viu o seu irmão a "babar-se" completamente para Alissa e viu que ela também estava a dar-lhe bola!

"Sinceramente…!" –pensou Ginny, enquanto que se dirigia para o seu quarto, para aproveitar e escrever a Draco

"Draco,

Bem, hoje a família Fraternelli resolveu vir em peso almoçar em minha casa… E foi tudo uma autentica seca! A Alissa é muito bonita… quando a vires, vais desistir logo de mim… Eheheheh!

O Cesare (o meu "pretendente") também é muito giro, mas tu és muito mais! Sabes, o Cesare vai andar na mesma escola que tu…! Que mal! Já viste se ele fica na mesma turma que tu? Lá também deve ser por equipas como em Hogwarts, não? Pagava para ver vocês dois na mesma equipa, ou então em equipas diferentes! Tinham que jogar contra! Já não basta vocês terem que me disputar!

Mas, á frente! O Cesare estava sempre a olhar para mim durante o almoço! Estava sentado mesmo á minha frente! E eu tinha que fazer-lhe sorrisinhos constantemente! A irmãzinha dele também fazia sorrisinhos e olhares provocantes, mas para o meu irmão! Ahah já não tens noiva!

Morzinho, escreve depressa, estou com saudadinhas…!

Amo-te,

G. Weasley"

Ao acabar de ler, Draco deu uma risada…

"Coitadinha da minha bebé… Ali no meio do "noivinho" e da minha "noivinha"… Eheheh! Mas será que a Alissa é assim tão bonita…? Oh! E se for? Quem eu amo é a Ginny, não vai ser uma miúda mais bonita que me faça esquecer o amor que eu sinto por ela!"

E era assim que Draco pensava…

As férias foram chegando ao fim, Harry e Hermione foram convidados a passarem o final de férias na Toca junto dos amigos. Ginny estava ansiosa por estar com Hermione e contar-lhe tudo, até ao mínimo pormenor, do que acontecera nas suas piores férias de Verão. Mas, a sua ansiedade esvaiu-se, pois lembrara-se de que a sua melhor amiga não iria mais para Hogwarts, pois já se formara… Não iria ter a sua amiga ao seu lado, a dar conselhos e soluções para os seus enormes problemas… Por isso, queria aproveitar ao máximo a companhia dela na Toca. Harry e Ron também fizeram o mesmo que elas, pois agora se veriam menos vezes…

Para estragar tudo, a família Fraternelli estava quase sempre na Toca. Cesare é que estava contente, pois estava apaixonado por Ginny desde que a vira pela primeira vez e estava sempre "grudado" nela. A sorte de Ginny é que ela conseguia ter uma boa conversa com ele!

Num dia, ao fim da tarde, ele e Ginny foram passear com Harry, Ron, Hermione e Alissa. Mas, eles iam um pouco afastados do grupo na conversa e sem notarem, foram-se afastando ainda mais do grupinho. Quando já tinham perdido de vista os amigos, Cesare virou-se para Ginny, corou e começou, segurando-lhe as mãos:

-Ginny, eu… tenho que te dizer uma coisa…

-Diz Cesare… -"O que vem por ai…"

-É que… -corou ainda mais –Eu estou apaixonado por ti…

Ginny já desconfiava disso, não ligou muito e soltou as mãos das de Cesare e continuou a andar

-Ouviste? Eu amo-te! E tu devias gostar de mim! –exclamou Cesare

-Gostar de ti? Porquê?

-Porque eu vou-me casar contigo!

-Isso é o que tu querias! Eu não me caso contigo ! Eu não te amo! Eu amo…- hesitou

-Amas quem? Já agora, tenho o direito de saber quem é o estúpido!

-Não tens o direito de chamar estúpido ao Draco! –berrou, e depois caindo em si, tapou a boca, pois tinha dito coisas que não queria e nem devia dizer

-Então é o Draco Malfoy? Mas ele vai-se casar com a minha irmã!

-Isso é o que o teu pai e o pai dele querem!

-E o Draco também!

Ginny parou… Ficou perplexa a olhar Cesare. Os seus olhos agora estavam mais escuros e ardiam com a fúria que sentia:

-O que é que dizes?

-Eu disse que o Draco quer-se casar com a Alissa e ela também o quer! –mentiu

-Não pode ser… Ele ama-me! E tu pensas que me enganas não é?

-Ginny aceita a realidade… Eu sou muito melhor que ele… Nós combinamos Gin, tu e eu…

-Não Cesare! Não! Não acredito em ti! Tu não me vais afectar! –exclamou Ginny, em lágrimas

-É a verdade que não queres ver! Acorda!

Ginny já estava farta de ouvir aquilo tudo e tentou fugir, mas Cesare agarrou-a pelo braço, puxou-a para si e beijou-a. Ela esperneava por todos os lados tentando-se separar do rapaz, mas ele era bem mais forte e mantinha-a presa nos seus braços.

"Ginny, sê forte! Pensa no Draco!" –pensava ela, e ganhando coragem, conseguiu-se livrar de Cesare e fugiu a correr, confusa e assustada… Cesare é que estava feliz da vida…

"E agora… o que é que faço? Trai o Draco!" –pensava Ginny, desesperada –"Porque é que ele me fez isto!"

-Ginny! Onde estavas…? –perguntou Hermione, quando Ginny chegou a correr a beira dela, na entrada da Toca

-Hermy! Aconteceu uma coisa horrível!

-O que foi!

-O Cesare está apaixonado por mim! E o pior de tudo é que…

-Ele te beijou, não é?

-Sim… -suspirou

Hermione ficou boquiaberta, especada a olhar para a amiga

-E agora? Vais contar ao Draco?

-Não sei… Tenho medo do que ele possa fazer… Pode perder a cabeça...

-Tás preocupada com o Cesare?

-Não! Só não quero que o Draco se descontrole e que faça alguma coisa sem pensar!

-Hum… Tens razão…

-Mas já decidi! Vou contar ao Draco… Não quero esconder nada dele!

-Fazes bem… Mas… oh! Deixa lá! Força!


	15. Capitulo 15 A Decisão Defenitiva

**OIX!mt bgd plos reviews! ;iaka e Jessy, as unikas k komentam, agradeço-vos mt plos koments! pena k ñ tem + gente a komentar, estou 1 pc triste cm isso, ms pronto! mt bgd plos vossos koments! BjinhosSsssssssssssssssssssssss**

* * *

Capitulo XV A Decisão Definitiva

"Meu amor,

Tenho que te falar dos últimos acontecimentos que se passaram… Hoje, o Cesare contou-me que tu queres-te casar com a irmã dele! Que história é essa? Eu já me estou a passar com tudo isto! E agora vem o melhor do pior… Ele teve a ousadia de dizer que está apaixonado por mim, e teve coragem de me beijar! Que raiva dele! E eu que me dava tão bem com ele… Foi um estúpido! Odeio-o! Mas não faças nada com ele… Não queria mais confusões, ok meu amorzinho?

Amo-te muito! Já agora, estive a pensar na possibilidade de nós fugirmos, como tantas vezes me propuseste, Mas não sei como…

Bem… a minha mãe está a chamar-me… o meu irmão e o Harry mandam-te cumprimentos e a Hermione também! A minha mãe manda beijinhos para a tua!

Com Amor,

G. Weasley"

Draco pousou a carta e ficou pensativo… Tinha que arranjar uma maneira de ficar com Ginny… E pensou muito, até que uma ideia lhe veio á mente!

"Caso-me com ela em segredo e depois ela já não se pode casar com o italiano, porque já é casada comigo! Hum… depois podíamos alugar um quarto em Hogsmeade para nos encontrarmos… Boa! É isso que eu vou fazer!"

Draco deu um salto de alegria e correu para o seu quarto para escrever rapidamente uma carta a Ginny.

"Minha linda,

Também estive a pensar e acho que encontrei a solução para uma parte dos nossos problemas!

Queres te casar comigo, agora? Eu conheço um juiz de paz do Ministério e ele poderia realizar o nosso casamento! Combinávamos um dia, em nos encontrarmos em Londres e ele casava-nos… Assim, quando os nossos pais nos quiserem casar com os irmãos chatos, não vamos poder casar, pois já somos casados! Não é um máximo? Bem… não é lá grande coisa, mas pelo menos livramo-nos de dois casamentos! Depois, eu alugava um quarto em Hogsmeade e encontrávamo-nos sempre que lá fosses! O meu pai disse que a Escola de Quidditch também costuma deixar ir a Hogsmeade ás vezes… Mas não contes a ninguém!

Que achas da minha ideia…?

Já agora, deixa lá esse depravado do Cesare, que depois eu me entendo com ele!

Responde rápido!

Amo-te muito,

D. M."

Draco selou a carta e pôs na pata da sua coruja negra, que lhe deu uma leve mordidinha no dedo

-Vai linda corujinha! Entrega a carta á Ginny rápido! E não saias da Toca enquanto não tiveres resposta! –disse Draco ao largar a coruja, da janela do seu quarto. E ali ficou, a olhar o infinito, á espera da tão desejada resposta…

Ginny leu atentamente a carta e releu-a várias vezes

"Será que iria dar resultado?" –pensava ela, enquanto descia as escadas para ir ter com Hermione no jardim. Chamou-a a um canto e sussurrou:

-Hermy, o Draco deu a ideia de nos casarmos…

-Sério? E o que isso iria mudar?

-Dah! Não estás a perceber? Se casarmos agora, não podemos voltar a casar com outros sem estarmos separados! É contra a lei!

-Ah! Já percebi… -disse Hermione, corando –Boa ideia! Diz que aceitas!

-Huhum. Vou fazer isso agora mesmo! A coruja dele está a minha espera!

Ginny correu até á entrada da Toca, subiu o lance de escadas e num rápido já estava de novo no seu quarto

"Draco,

Eu aceito! Temos é que combinar o dia! E o mais importante é que ninguém da nossa família saiba! Acho mesmo que as nossas mães também não o saibam!

Já estou a pensar numa maneira… Eu digo á minha mãe que vou com a Hermy, o Harry e o Ron á Diagon-Al e vamos ter contigo a Londres… Depois avisa o sitio onde nos vamos encontrar com o teu amigo juiz de paz… Assim está bem?

Amo-te,

G. W."

Ginny amarrou a carta á coruja impaciente e pô-la na janela para voar até Draco.


	16. Capitulo 16 Este foi o Dia Mais Feliz

**Este capitulo é lindoooooooooooooooooooo! adorei escreve-lo! e hoje fikei mt kontente por ver k tinha + 1 review d 1 nova leitora! ainda bem! agradeço a voces por todos os reviews k m tem deixado:) **

**bjus e REVIEWS:)**

**ps: a Conservatória Mágika foi inventada pr mim!**

* * *

Capitulo XVI "Este foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida…!"

Já estava tudo combinado para o casamento. Faltava pouco mais de uma semana para as aulas começarem novamente e os noivos já tinham marcado o casamento para dois dias antes das férias terminarem. Ginny escolhera para seus padrinhos o seu irmão Ron e a sua melhor amiga, Hermione. Draco apenas escolheu Harry para seu padrinho…

Chegado o grande dia, Ginny estava nervosíssima, tal como todas as noivas! Hermione ajudara-a a escolher a sua melhor roupa e a se arranjar. Estava simples, mas bonita, no seu vestido de verão, branco e com umas sandálias brancas.

Como tinha sido combinado, Ginny e os amigos saíram para a Diagon-Al e dali para o centro de Londres, ter com Draco, num velho prédio abandonado. Lá, estava Draco com o Juiz de Paz do Ministério.

-Estás linda meu amor! –elogiou Draco, quando viu Ginny a se aproximar

-Tu não ficas atrás! –disse Ginny, corando e dando um beijo em Draco. Ele estava vestido de forma clássica e discreta, com um fato preto e uma camisa branca abotoada de forma descontraída e que deixava ver uma pequena parte do seu peito.

-Amor, eu te amo muito e esta é a escolha mais acertada que fiz até agora… -sussurrou

-Eu também! Nunca me vou arrepender do que estou a fazer!

O Juiz de Paz convidou-os a entrarem no tal prédio, que era mágico e ao entrarem nele, tudo se transformou. A velha entrada transformou-se num belo salão de entrada todo dourado e com uma decoração muito rica em peças de arte antigas. Depois o Juiz encaminhou o grupo a uma sala do lado direito do salão, que já tinha um aspecto mais suave.

-Onde estamos? –perguntou Harry a Draco

-Esta é a Conservatória Mágica…

O Juiz de Paz convidou Ginny e Draco a se sentarem á frente de uma mesa, no centro da sala. Ao lado deles estavam os padrinhos.

-Draco Alexander Malfoy, aceita esta mulher, Ginevra Molly Weasley como sua legitima esposa?

-Aceito sim. –afirmou Draco, olhando Ginny nos olhos e com a sua mão direita na dela

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, aceita este homem, Draco Alexander Malfoy como seu legítimo esposo?

-Aceito!

-Podem trocar de alianças.

Draco retirou do seu bolso, uma caixinha de veludo preta, com o Brasão da família Malfoy, e retirou de lá uma correntinha muito fina, de ouro, com uma aliança e colocou-a á volta do pescoço de Ginny. Depois deu a caixinha a Ginny e esta fez o mesmo com a corrente de Draco.

-Pelo poder que me foi concedido pelo Ministério da Magia, declaro-vos marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva… -afirmou a Draco, que beijou logo Ginny –Assinem aqui por favor. –entregou uma folha a Draco com a declaração de casamento.

Depois dos noivos e dos padrinhos terem assinado, saíram do edifício. A cerimónia tinha sido simples, não ao gosto de Draco e de Ginny, mas fora única. Finalmente, eles tinham realizado o seu sonho… ou pelo menos parte dele. De lá, o casalinho recém-casado dirigiu-se a um hotel, enquanto que Ron, Harry e Hermione foram passear.

-Meu amor, eu sei que isto não é como tu sonhaste, mas o que interessa é que estamos juntos e felizes! –disse Draco, ao entrar com Ginny ao colo no quarto

-É verdade, não é bem como eu imaginei para o meu casamento, mas estou contigo!

Beijaram-se intensamente e continuaram abraçados.

-Tenho fome… -disse Ginny, timidamente

-Também eu! Pizza?

-Ya! –respondeu Ginny, vivamente e pegando no telefone, ligou para uma pizzaria

Quando a pizza chegou, o casal comeu-a todinha. Terminado o almoço, Draco ficou por instantes a contemplar Ginny

-Que foi querido? –perguntou, afagando a cara do seu marido

-És linda, sabias? E agora, a minha esposa!

Ginny corou um pouco; Draco levantou-se, pegou de leve a mão sardenta da esposa, levantou-a e pegou de novo nela. Levou-a até a cama e deitou-a suavemente.

-Amo-te… -sussurrou ao ouvido da esposa

-Draco… Chegou o momento… -declarou Ginny, afastando-se para a cabeceira da cama. Draco seguiu-a, até estar totalmente em cima da cama

–Estou pronta para ti, pois soubeste esperar e eu amo-te por tudo isso. Amo-te pelo simples facto de existires, por me preencheres, por me amares, por seres perfeito… Draco… Quero ser só tua para sempre! -concluiu

Ao ouvir esta declaração, Draco lançou-se para cima de Ginny, lentamente e abraçou-a fortemente, como se nunca a tivesse abraçado. Começou a beija-la delicadamente o pescoço, arrepiando-a e suspirar de amor… Ela desejava-o, assim como ele. E estava ali, pronta para se entregar, para pôr a sua vida nas mãos dele… Finalmente os dois corpos se fundiram e se tornaram num só… Juntos, puderam-se entregar pela primeira vez e serem um. Um para todo o sempre. E tinham a certeza disso, acontecesse o que quer que fosse.

Cada um cresceu, amadureceu, assumiu novas responsabilidades…

-Parte do meu sonho já está realizado… -disse Ginny, enquanto estava abraçada deitada sobre o peito de Draco

-Hum… e a outra parte qual é?

-Ter um filho teu. –declarou, olhando-o olhos nos olhos

-Eu também Gin! Uma menina como tu… encantadora… linda! –exclamou, com um ar sonhador

-Um menino como tu… loirinho!

-Queres começar já a produção? –brincou Draco

-Achas? Só podes estar tolo! Eu ainda nem sequer terminei Hogwarts e já estou casada! E agora queres um filho? Eu disse que queria ter, não disse que era agora!

-Estava a brincar amor! Calma! Eu também não quero agora! Acalma-te…

Ginny olhou-o de relance e depois deitou-se de costas e começou a fitar o tecto com seriedade.

-Em que pensas querida?

-Penso… penso no que vai ser daqui para a frente…

-Não é problema! Eu vou alugar um quarto em Hogsmeade e encontramo-nos lá sempre que lá formos!

-Oh Draco… Não é assim tão fácil! E ainda por cima os italianos… Não suporto o Cesare!

-E eu também! Aquele assunto do beijo que te deu ainda não está resolvido!

-Ahahah! Que pensas fazer?

-Sei lá! Só sei que vou tirar a limpo esta história! Com a minha esposa não se brinca!

-Ei! Fala da Ginny Weasley e não da Ginny _Malfoy_! –e fez questão de enfatizar o "Malfoy"

-Como é que eu me ia esquecer, Mrs. Malfoy? –perguntou, beijando-a e depois levantando-se, ainda aos beijos e abraços com Ginny. Depois de estarem vestidos e de terem arrumando o quarto, forma embora do hotel, mais felizes que nunca.

-Draco? Este foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida!


	17. Capitulo 17 Novamente Juntos

Capitulo XVII Novamente Juntos

Chegou o dia do início das aulas…

Ron, Draco e Cesare foram para a Escola de Quidditch, que não ficava muito longe de Hogsmeade e de Hogwarts. Ginny e Alissa foram para Hogwarts. Hermione e Harry conseguiram entrar para a Escola Profissional de Aurors.

Ginny estava notavelmente mais feliz do que o habitual e até a "chata" da Alissa notava isso. Esta tentava ser amiga de Ginny, pois estava apaixonada pelo "jeito desajeitado" de Ron, e achava Draco um egocentrista e narcisista. Mas, como já se sabe, fora forçada a contrair noivado com ele. Por estes motivos, ela tentava fazer amizade com Ginny e conseguiu. Até Ginny achara estranho o facto de ela afinal se dar bem com Alissa. Ela, que parecia ser uma miúda mimada e chata, era no fundo um pouco como Ginny, sensível e apaixonada. Tornaram-se grandes amigas e com o passar do tempo, Ginny contara-lhe sobre o seu casamento com Draco. Contou-lhe, pois sabia que podia confiar na sua nova amiga. Alissa contara tudo a Ginny; a sua infância, os seus medos e sonhos… tudo! Até contou a repentina mudança de comportamento do irmão, desde que conhecera Ginny. Ficou espantada ao saber coisas da vida dele, e quanto mais ouvia, mais pasmada ficava. Cesare era parecido com Draco: o mesmo jeito gozão, atrevido, convencido, namoradeiro… Tudo nele era igual a Draco. E tal como Draco, também Cesare mudara radicalmente a sua maneira de ser, quando se apaixonou por Ginny.

Os meses foram passando, e em finais de Novembro, Ginny estava novamente com o seu maridinho, na primeira ida de Hogsmeade.

-Lindo! Que saudades tuas! –exclamou Ginny, abraçando Draco, no local onde tinham combinado se encontrar

-E eu! Tinha tantas saudades de te ter nos meus braços! Mas agora tenho um assunto muito importante para te falar. Lembraste de eu ter dito que ia alugar um quartinho aqui em Hogsmeade?

-Sim… o que é que tem? Não conseguiste?

-Não. Não é isso! É que encontrei uma coisa muito melhor!

-O quê?

-Um apartamento, com um quarto, cozinha, sala e casa de banho! Claro que não é muito grande mas dá!

-Oh meu amor! De verdade?

-Verdade! –exclamou Draco, muito feliz

-E podemos ir lá agora?

-Vamos! E olha, ainda tem mais uma surpresa! Pedi ao meu pai dinheiro. O que ele deu dá para pagar a renda e para mobilarmos a casa ao nosso gosto!

Ginny entristeceu e perguntou:

-E não perguntou para quê que era o dinheiro? É que deves ter pedido muito, não?

-Não! Já estive a ver umas coisitas e são baratas… E como o meu pai dá-me dinheiro sempre que eu peço, já nem me pergunta para quê que quero.

-Draco, não quero viver ás custas do teu pai…

-Não te preocupes Ginevra!

Forma andando, até saírem do vilarejo, numa zona com pequenas casinhas de dois andares. Notava-se que a zona não era muito rica, mas também não era pobre e tinha boas instalações.

Draco parou em frente de uma dessas casinhas e disse a Ginny:

-É aqui, no 1º andar.

O prédio estava pintado de um verde clarinho, muito bonito e brilhante á luz do sol; estava com um bom aspecto. Perante isto, Ginny pensou em como é que Draco Malfoy, o menino riquinho da Sociedade Bruxa, pudesse vir a habitar numa casa dessas… Acreditava mesmo que ele tinha mudado.

-A nossa primeira casa! –exclamou ele, todo contente

-Estou muito feliz, meu marido lindo!

Abraçadinhos, entraram na casinha e subiram… Mas de longe, uma sombra os observava apenas por leves instantes e desaparecera. O casalinho não notara a sua presença, mas a partir desse dia, as suas vidas iriam mudar, mais do que já tinham mudado…

-Draco, é maravilhoso! Agora só falta a mobília…

-E a peça mais importante da casa: a nossa cama!

-És um pervertido!

-Então! És a minha mulher, não é?

Ginny respondeu com um sorriso amável e agarrou-se ao pescoço do loiro, beijando-o. Mas, logo depois afastou-se e pôs uma cara de séria.

-Draco… Tenho um mau pressentimento.

-O que foi?

-Tive uma sensação estranha… E má!

Draco encarou-a por segundos, abraçando-a de seguida, dizendo carinhosamente:

-Ao meu lado, não tens nada a temer. Estás a salvo.

-Pelo menos por enquanto tu estiveres ao meu lado…

-E estarei! Para sempre! Agora vem aqui que te quero mostrar uma coisa.

-Outra? –sorriu

Draco pegou nela, como no seu dia de casamento, e levou-a até ao futuro quarto deles. A um cantinho estava um cobertor felpudo, estendido no chão, com algumas almofadas por cima. Ao lado estava um ramo enorme de rosas vermelhas.

-Outra surpresa! –exclamou Draco, ao pousar suavemente Ginny no cobertor.

-Meu amorzinho… Está tudo lindo!

-E ainda falta o melhor! –pegou na varinha e com um simples gesto, velas de todas as cores apareceram acesas pelo quarto…


	18. Capitulo 18 Escolhas Decisivas

Capitulo XVIII Escolhas Decisivas

O ano lectivo foi passando e o casal encontrava-se todas as semanas, em Hogsmeade. Mas, havia algo de errado com Draco… E Ginny notara isso. Ele estava cada vez mais distante, por vezes de mau humor (coisa que não acontecia desde que começaram a namorar), mas não tratava mal Ginny. Havia realmente uma coisa de estranho a acontecer com ele…

Chegou o fim do ano. Ginny e Alissa formaram-se e o seu "casamento" com Draco estava próximo. Mas, Draco já era maior de idade e depois de ter terminado o 1º ano na Escola de Quidditch, e depois de muito esforço e discussões com o pai, saíra de casa e fora morar de vez para Hogsmeade. Lucius perdera o rasto do filho, deixando assim de lhe dar dinheiro e o único remédio agora desmanchar o suposto casamento de Draco com Alissa. Draco via-se assim livre de todos os seus problemas. Ou pelo menos de uma parte deles…

Num dia, estava ele acompanhado por Ginny, na sua casinha.

-Agora que acabaste Hogwarts, podias vir morar para aqui, comigo, na _nossa _casa. O que achas?

Ginny entristeceu um pouco antes de responder.

-Bem, não sei… Quer dizer… Eu adoraria vir para aqui, mas é que…

-É que…?

-A minha mãe…

-O que é que tem ela! –perguntou Draco, bufando

-É que ela é uma "mãe galinha" e coisa e tal… Ela adora ter os filhotes por perto…

-Mas tu não vais ficar a vida inteira debaixo das saias dela!

-Eu sei Draco! Vou-lhe perguntar…

-Ah! Assim já está melhor! –exclamou, abraçando-a

Na Toca…

-Mãe! Eu já terminei Hogwarts! Já sou maior de idade! Já é altura de ter a minha própria vida! Quero ter o meu próprio espaço!

-Mas filha…

-Vá lá mãe… Não sejas mazinha…! Eu venho visitar-vos assim que der…

As duas nem notaram que Mr. Weasley entrara na cozinha, acabando por escutar a conversa

-Vens visitar-nos assim que der? Onde é que tu vais?

Ginny engoliu em seco, com receio do pai

-Bem… É que eu queria morar sozinha… Tornar-me independente…

-Pois… A menina queria… A menina já se acha uma senhora…

-E pois sou! Sou mais do que o pai imagina!

Arthur continuou a fitá-la nos olhos e continuou:

-Mas e se o seu noivo não quiser?

-Eu não tenho noivo! –berrou Ginny, encarando o pai

-Ah tens sim! E vais casar-te com ele!

-Não vou nada! –gritou Ginny, fugindo para o seu quarto, trancando-se lá, a chorar

Ginny já dormia muito bem, quando ouviu-se um "Toc-Toc" na janela. Ela, tendo um sono leve, acordou logo e olhou para a janela. Nem queria acreditar no que os seus olhos viam! Era _ele _que estava ali!

-Draco? O que é que fazes aqui? –perguntou, abrindo a janela. Draco estava na sua vassoura á espera de Ginny

-Vim buscar-te! Vem comigo! Deixa tudo para trás!

Ginny reflectiu por instantes e veio-lhe á memória a discussão com o pai. Foi directa ao armário, tirando de lá todas as suas roupas e pondo num malão. Pegou outras coisas necessárias e uma foto da sua família. Depois pegou num pergaminho e escreveu um bilhete de despedida á mãe:

"Mãe,

Eu sei que vai ficar um pouco chateada, mas teve que ser… Já estava farta do pai e das suas imposições! Vou para um sítio melhor e vou dando noticias, está bem? Mande beijinhos para todos e diga ao Ron para me escrever, ok?

Adoro-a muito!

Ginny"

Dobrou o pergaminho, escrevendo num canto "Para a mãe" e deixando-o em cima da sua cama desfeita

-Estou pronta. Vamos?

Draco fez sinal positivo, entrando no quarto de Ginny e fazendo um feitiço de levitação para fazer descer o malão até a parte de fora da Toca. Ginny subiu na vassoura, juntamente com Draco e foram até baixo, acompanhando o malão.

-Como é que vamos para a nossa casa?

-No Autocarro Cavaleiro!

Sorriram e foram até um sítio mais sossegado. Depois de alguns minutos, o Autocarro Cavaleiro parava á beira deles, levando-os até Hogsmeade, num piscar de olhos.

No dia seguinte…

-Draco, não podes ser só tu a carregar com as contas da casa! Tenho que dividir contigo! Agora que o teu pai deixou de te dar dinheiro, como é que vai ser?

-Não! Tu vais estudar, enquanto que eu vou trabalhar!

-Mas afinal, que raio de trabalho fazes tu?

-Ahm… Estou em St. Mungus, com voluntário e a estudar aqui e ali para curandeiro. –disse Draco, mentindo

-A sério? –respondeu Ginny, estranhando –E é bom?

-Muito! É bom ajudar as pessoas doentes…

-Ah… Então está bem… Mesmo assim, vou tentar arranjar alguma coisa.

-Ok Ginny! Eu desisto! És chata, sabias?

-Mas tua amas-me assim mesmo!

-Lá isso é verdade! –sorriu

Na Toca…

-Ginny? Posso entrar? –perguntou Mrs. Weasley, á entrada do quarto da filha

Ninguém respondia, por isso entrou. Achou estranho estar o quarto em pantanas. Não era hábito de Ginny deixar tudo desarrumado. Dirigiu-se ao armário e estava vazio! Começou a ficar preocupada… Virou-se para a cama e viu o bilhete e leu-o.

Horrorizada , sentou-se na cama e pôs-se a chorar copiosamente

-Molly! Não me ouves? Onde é que estás? –chamava Mr. Weasley. Este passou pelo quarto de Ginny e deparou-se com a mulher a chorar

-A Ginny?

-Desapareceu! Foi-se embora! E por tua culpa!

-Minha!

-Sim! Se não a obrigasses a fazer coisas que ela não quer, ela não teria fugido! –berrou

Mr. Weasley reflectiu por instantes e finalmente concordou coma mulher

-Realmente, fui muito duro com ela… Mas também, merecia! Admite-se uma Weasley, filha minha, namorar com um Malfoy?

-Eles amam-se!

-Não importa! –ripostou

-Eles AMAM-SE!

Finamente Mr. Weasley compreendera e abraçara-se á mulher, acarinhando-a. A sua "benjamim" tinha ido embora e por sua causa…

Forma-se passando dias, meses, até fazer completar um ano, após a saída de Ginny da Toca. Ela continuava a comunicar-se com a família e ás vezes visitava-os.

Draco é que estava cada vez mais distante e estranho: chegava tardíssimo a casa, andava distraído, não pagava as contas… Se não fosse Ginny a arranjar dinheiro com uns biscates, decerto que já tinham sido despejados. E Ginny sofria com tudo isto. Confiava nele, mas estava farta das suas desculpas na ponta da língua. Ela estava mesmo mal, e ainda por cima andava enjoada. Quase a toda a hora, sentia enjoos. Estava assim e, sem Draco a apoiar, desanimou por completo.

Numa noite, preparara um jantar romântico, mas mais uma vez, Draco chegara tarde a casa. Nos dias que se seguiram, o Profeta Diário vinha carregado de notícias de ataques de Devoradores da Morte… E já não era desse dia que Ginny desconfiava que Draco pudesse estar envolvido nesses ataques. Filho de Malfoy, Malfoy é!


	19. Capitulo 19 Novas Revelações

Capitulo XIX Novas Revelações

Numa manhã, gerou-se uma discussão muito forte entre eles.

-Isto não é normal! Passa-se alguma coisa de errado contigo!

-O quê, _sabichona_? –perguntou Draco, em tom de gozo

-Sei lá! Estás com umas atitudes ultimamente! Bem, já não é de agora! Desde que vim morar para aqui, ficaste pior! Todos os dias vêm no Profeta, noticias de ataque de Devoradores da Morte

-E o que é que EU tenho a haver com isso? –berrou Draco, alterado

-TUDO! Tu és um Malfoy! Todos os Malfoys forma Devoradores e tu pelos vistos não és excepção! Pensas que ainda não vi a Marca Negra no teu braço? Tu bem que tentas tapá-la, mas não consegues! Disfarças mal!

Draco ficou ainda mais vermelho e explodiu de vez:

-E SE FOR? TENS ALGUMA COISA A HAVER COM ISSO?

-SIM! SOU A TUA ESPOSA E ACHO QUE MEREÇO SABER!

-SOU! SOU SIM UM DEVORADOR! Mas, amo-te e não te faria mal…

-AMAS-ME! É ASSIM QUE ME AMAS? MATANDO OS OUTROS? PESSOAS INOCENTES QUE NEM SABEM O PORQUÊ DA SUA MORTE? TALVEZ ATÉ Á MINHA FAMILIA! A MIM!

-Eu era incapaz de te fazer mal! JÁ.TE.DISSE.QUE.TE.AMO!

-Draco… -soluçou Ginny, chorando –Estou cheia… Cheia do teu comportamento, das tuas mentiras, de TI! Eu amo o antigo Draco, não o Draco Malfoy, o Devorador da Morte…

Desta vez foi Draco que começou a chorar

-Ginny… é o meu destino…

-Então se é o teu destino, cumpre-o, mas sem mim. –declarou, indo directamente para o quarto, com Draco no seu encalço.

-Ginny! Por favor, não te vás embora! –exclamou, chorando como um bebé

-Não dá mais! Não quero olhar mais para a tua cara! –exclamou Ginny, guardando no seu malão os seus pertences, fechando-o de seguida. Quando a pegou, sentiu novamente tonturas e caiu no chão

-Ginny? O que tens? O que se passa?

-Pelos vistos, tu nunca te preocupaste comigo, não vai ser agora que te vais preocupar. Deixo-te livre para cumprires o teu _destino_ com o Voldemort e faz bom proveito! Se te arrependeres, o que eu acho impossível, sabes onde me encontrar.

-Espera!

-Adeus Malfoy.

Virou-lhe as costas e desmaterializou-se, deixando Draco lavado em lágrimas

-O que se passa comigo? Porque é que deixei perder a mulher que amo? O que é que me está a acontecer?

De repente, um fumo negro surgiu na sala e no meio dele, uma figura cadavérica, com uns olhos vermelhos de raiva e ódio apareceu. Tinha uma longa barba negra, era alto e magro. Era Voldemort.

-Meu leal servo Draco Malfoy… -balbuciou

-Meu Lord? –gaguejou Draco, pondo-se de joelhos

-Fizeste o mais correcto com aquela Weasley. Ela era um empecilho para ti.

-Mas, eu amo-a… Quero deixar de o servir, Meu Lord…

-Tens a certeza disso? –perguntou Voldemort, levantando a sua varinha –Cruccio!

Draco contorceu-se no chão, gritando de dor. Parecia que a sua pele estava a ser arrancada e que nunca mais saia. A dor era insuportavelmente insuportável e não aguentava com ela. Nunca imaginara o que um Crucciatus pudesse fazer a uma pessoa… Logo de seguida, Voldemort lançou-lhe um Imperius, fazendo com que Draco se sentisse hipnotizado.

-E agora, ainda vais desistir?

-Não Meu Lord. –balbuciou, com os olhos pregados em Voldemort

E agora… Estaria tudo perdido? Será que Draco iria deixar-se dominar?

-Ginny? O que fazes aqui? O que te aconteceu? –perguntou Hermione, espantada por Ginny estar á porta de sua casa. Raramente vinha visitar Hermione e o namorado, Harry

-Hermy… O Draco é um Devorador da Morte e sai de casa! Já não aguentava mais! -exclamou, abraçando a amiga. Harry apareceu por trás delas e sem fazer nenhuma pergunta, encaminhou Ginny para dentro de casa. Ela explicara-lhes o que acontecera e os amigos deixaram-na permanecer em casa deles por uns tempos.

Um dia, Voldemort e os Devoradores da Morte tinham sido apanhados numa emboscada da Ordem da Fénix. Harry matou Voldemort e maior parte dos Devoradores foi preso em Azkaban. Draco estava por fim liberto do feitiço de Voldemort, mas estava ainda com ódio da família Weasley, pois fora Mr. Weasley que matara o seu pai, Lucius.

Sabendo do que acontecera, Ginny escrevera um bilhete a Draco, a dizer que precisava de lhe contar uma coisa.

Draco resistiu até ao último momento, mas estava cheio de saudades e arrependido.

Estava um dia cinzento e no fim da tarde, não se via muito bem… O casal tinha combinado encontrar-se num parque em frente da casa de Hermione.

Os amigos tinham acompanhado Ginny até ao parque, esperando Draco vir.

-Coragem!

-Oh Hermione… Tenho que ter e muita! –respondeu Ginny, enquanto que Hermione voltava para casa.

-Ginny, força! –encorajou Harry

-E se ele não aceitar? Estou com medo dele…

-Não vai acontecer isso, vãos ver…!

Abraçaram-se carinhosamente e Harry deu-lhe um beijo na cara

-WEASLEY! CHAMAS-ME PARA VER ISTO? –exclamou Draco, que vinha no nevoeiro e que assistira a tudo, só que não vira como devia ter visto

-Draco! Isto não é o que tu estás a pensar!

Nisto, começou a chover torrencialmente, mas os três continuaram ali

-ODEIO-TE AINDA MAIS!

-Draco… Por favor… -implorou Ginny, com lágrimas nos olhos

-Não! Eu bem vi tu agarradinha a ele! Sempre me pareceu que o Potter não era tão santinho quanto parece!

-Foi um abraço de amigos! Ele estava apenas a apoiar-me! Ao contrário de ti!

-Pois não me pareceu isso! Não me parecia um abraço de amigos!

-Draco, por favor, escuta-me…

-Não tenho nada para ouvir, aliás, não te quero ver mais nem te ouvir! –respondeu, com uma voz completamente gélida

-Não me faças isso antes de me escutares… -soluçou Ginny –Tenho que te contar

-Eu já te disse que não tenho mais nada para ouvir! Não te quero mais! Não quero uma mulher que pela frente diz que me ama e que por trás apanha outro!

Plof

Ginny acabara de dar um estalo em Draco

-Nunca mais digas isso! –berrou

-Acabou Weasley! Não te quero ver mais! –exclamou, passando a mão no sitio onde Ginny lhe batera.

-Tu não te vais embora antes de ouvires o que eu tenho para te dizer! Eu tenho uma coisa que te pertence!

-Eu não tenho nada teu que me pertença! Tenho nojo de ti! Adeus Weasley.

Draco virou as costas e seguiu. A chuva continuava a cair…

-Draco! Vais-te arrepender!

-Eu já estou arrependido! De te ter conhecido! –exclamou, virando de novo, mas desta vez continuou a andar, sem olhar para trás

-Draco! Eu estou… -gritou, baixando o tom de voz e desfalecendo -…grávida… -e desmaiou.

-Draco não ouvira a ultima palavra nem a vira desmaiar. Mas, o desmaio dela não durou muito, e quando acordou, começou a correr em direcção a Draco, que já estava no fundo da rua. Estava descontrolada e tonta e, não vira que estava no meio da estrada. Também não sentira um carro a bater-lhe violentamente. Só via tudo negro…

No momento do acidente, Harry e Hermione tinham acabado de sair de casa e foram a correr até Ginny, no meio da estrada, sem sentidos

-Foi tudo minha culpa… -lamentou-se Harry

-Pega nela, vamos para casa.

Uma multidão de pessoas juntava-se á volta de Ginny e cochichavam entre eles. Hermione abria caminho entre eles, enquanto que Harry carregava a ruiva desmaiada.

-Temos que avisar os pais dela. –lembrou Hermione

-Vou chamá-los para nos acompanharem a St. Mungus.


	20. Capitulo 20 Os Gémeos

**Oix! Tudo bem? mt bgd plos reviews k m tem deixado! ms agr kero explikar 1 koisa... lembram-s d sono k inicialment Ginny teve, a d Voldemort a separa-la d Draco? Pronto...isso akonteceu. Ele apenas s tornou 1 Dev. Morte, pois estava sob a Maldição Imperius. Axo k agr esta explikada a duvida k alguns tiveram, ao saber k Draco se tornara num Dev. Morte. Mas este facto nem Ginny sabe.**

**Bem, espero mts reviews e espeo k gostem! **

**Bjinhos!**

* * *

Capitulo XX Os Gémeos

-Ela está bem, Mrs. Perry? –perguntava Molly, aflita, á curandeira

-Está em observação… Mas teve sorte… Ela e o bebé.

-Bebé! –exclamaram Mr. e Mrs. Weasley ao mesmo tempo

-Não sabiam?

-Mrs. Weasley, venha que eu lhe explico mais ou menos a história… -disse Hermione, afastando Mrs. Weasley da cama de Ginny

Mr. Weasley ficou á beira da filha, sempre com a sua mão na dela. De repente, ela estremeceu. Ainda tinha os olhos fechados mas via-se que ia acordar

-Mrs. Perry? Ela está a acordar! –chamou e virou-se para Ginny –Filha?

Ginny abriu lentamente os olhos e quando viu o seu pai, começou a chorar

-Papá? Oh pai! Tinha razão… Desculpa ter-lhe desobedecido… E agora

Arthur pôs o indicador nos seus lábios e fez "Shiu".

-Agora descansa, depois falamos.

Ginny deu um sorrisinho tímido e voltou a descansar

Entretanto, Mrs. Weasley, Harry e Hermione tinham voltado para o quarto

-Filha? Oh meu amor! –exclamou Mrs. Weasley, pegando na sua mão e beijando-lhe a testa

-Ela vai ficar bem, não vai? E o bebé também? –perguntou Mr. Weasley á curandeira

Ginny ao ouvir a palavra "bebé" abriu os olhos e começou novamente a chorar

-Já sabem…? –balbuciou –Pai…

-Filha… Não te preocupes com isso. Nós estamos aqui para te ajudar. Agora descansa…

Todo o mundo saiu, em excepção de Arthur e Molly, que ficaram á cabeceira da filha.

Ginny estava mais feliz… O pai tinha-lhe perdoado e apoiava-a em tudo o que ela precisava. Mas, alguma coisa não a deixava ser totalmente feliz: Draco…

Ela pedira a Ron e a Harry para procurarem-no, mas depois de muito esforço, soube-se de que tinha ido para os E.U.A com a mãe, Narcisa.

Desde então, decidira não pensar mais nele e tentar esquecê-lo. Mas, sentia uma angústia enorme no peito e uma ferida que não queria sarar…

Ginny estava estendida numa maca gelada da sala de partos de St. Mungus, aos gritos. As dores eram tremendas e não tinha mais forças para puxar. A mãe, que estava ao seu lado, e as parteiras davam-lhe força, mas parecia que a cada contracção, ia desfalecendo ainda mais. E quando já estava a dar-se por vencida, a parteira pediu para fazer mais força. Nos segundos seguintes só se ouviu o choro de uma criança.

-É um rapaz!

-Filha! Um rapazinho…! –exclamou alegremente Molly. Agora Ginny mostrava um sorriso carinhoso para o filho, que estava sobre o seu peito. Mas, novas dores surgiram e teve que recomeçar a puxar… Puxou tanto, que por fim, ouviu-se novamente ecoar outro choro de bebé.

-Ginny! Tens gémeos minha filha! Agora é uma menina! –sorriu Molly, estendendo um olhar carinhoso á filha e á neta, que agora vinha para os braços da mãe

O menino era um belo loirinho com olhos cor de mel. A menina era uma linda ruiva com olhos cinzento-azulados…

Alguns anos depois…

-Lucian! "Espela" "pole" mim! –exclamou Felice, correndo atrás do irmão

-Não me apanhas! –respondeu o menino, fazendo uma careta á irmã

-Meninos! Já vos disse que não gosto que corram! Ainda se vão -nem deu tempo a Ginny de terminar a frase. Felice acabara de tropeçar e cair –Eu falei! Lucian Alexander Weasley! Se tu não paras quieto, dou-te uma palmada!

Lucian obedeceu á mãe, mas quando esta se virou para levantar a filha, recomeçou a corrida

-Mamão, tá a "doele" a mão…-queixou-se Felice á mãe. Ginny ria-se, pois tanto Felice como Lucian não conseguiam falar os "R's" e isso tornava a sua fala muito engraçada

-Já vai passar meu amorzinho lindo. Vai, e não voltes a correr!

-Tá mamã! –exclamou a pequena, já contente

-Estes meninos…

-Vê-se que são teus filhos… -comentou Ron, que assistira á cena

-A Felice é a minha cara, tirando aqueles lindos olhos…

-Olhos do pai… E o Lucian é sem duvida todo pai, tirando também os olhos Weasley…

-Pois é… Lucian é o contrário de Felice. Ela tem o meu temperamento. Ele, o carácter do pai.

-Mas só em alguns aspectos. –lembrou Ron

Houve um silêncio, até que Ron continuou:

-Já passaram 3 anos não é? Ainda pensas _nele_?

-Todos os dias…

-Ama-lo?

-Infelizmente sim… -declarou, baixando a cabeça

-E ainda sentes uma ponta de ódio por ele te ter deixado, não?

-Ódio não… Mágoa. Tenho uma ferida que não quer cicatrizar… Mas tenho que mudar a minha vida, esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas!

-E se ele aparecesse de novo na tua vida? O que farias?

Ginny ficou pensativa, a olhar os filhos a brincar

-Não sei… Ele ainda continua nos E.U.A não é?

-Sim…

-Só de pensar que eu tive coragem de me casar com ele… Tenho nojo de ter o nome Malfoy…

-Mas também és uma Weasley e ser um Weasley é mais importante que ser um Malfoy, por isso esquece que tens esse nome…

-O casamento da Hermione e do Harry foi anunciado nos jornais bruxos, não foi?

-Foi sim, porquê?

-É que estou com receio de que ele possa vir ao casamento…

-Não! Achas que vai ter a cara de pau de aparecer depois de tudo o que fez?

-Não sei mesmo… Ele é tão imprevisível… Nunca se sabe.

No casamento de Harry e Hermione…

-Hermy, foi um lindo casamento querida! –exclamou Ginny, abraçando a amiga

-Obrigada!

-Ei Gin! Foste uma madrinha excelente! –cumprimentou Harry

-Oh Harry… Obrigado… E vocês foram uns grandes amigos! Muito obrigada pelo vosso apoio ao longo destes 3 anos… Se não fossem vocês e a minha família…

-Gin! Que nada! Amigos são para isso! E tu és mais do que uma amiga, és uma irmã! –disse Hermione, emocionada

Os três deram um abraço em conjunto e foram-se juntar aos convidados.

-Mãe! –chamou James, filho de Harry e Hermione, que acabara de completar 2 anos. Tinha uns enormes olhos verdes e o cabelo castanho, todo desalinhado

-Diz meu pequeno… -Hermione acompanhou o filho até á casa de banho, deixando Ginny sozinha. Esta caminhou até uma mesa vazia, observando os seus filhos. Depois, Felice correu até á mãe, agarrando-lhe pelo pescoço.

-Mamã, gosto muito de ti!

-Oh filhota! E eu de ti!

As duas deram um abraço e logo a seguir, a carinha feliz da pequena mudou para uma de assustada

-Que foi filha?

-Mamã… tá ali um "estlanho". –disse a menina, apontando para alguém que estava atrás de Ginny

-Que estra

Ginny empalideceu. A voz desapareceu ao se virar. Não podia ser…

O estranho era loiro, como olhos claros e tinha boa aparência. Estava com uma cara de espanto e pasmado a olhar para as duas.


	21. Capitulo 21 O Reencontro

**Os****gemeos tem 2 anos e meio. O casamento da Hermione e do Harry akonteceu kuase 3 anos depois de Ginny ter largado Draco. O filho deles é k tem 2 anos.**

**Espero k gostem d capitulo! é mt...explosivo! lol**

**Bjs e kero mts reviews:)**

* * *

Capitulo XXI O Reencontro

-Draco Malfoy? Tu! –murmurou Ginny, ainda perplexa

O loiro não respondeu… Simplesmente olhava de Ginny para Felice.

-Mamã? Conheces? –perguntou por fim a pequena

-Ahm… Felice, vai ter com a tia Hermione, vai.

-Mas mamã…

-Já! –exclamou, num tom chateado

Felice foi para a beira da tia, com cara de zangada. Hermione estava um pouco longe dali e vira tudo…

Draco continuou a observar a menina, até ela chegar a beira de Hermione. Depois voltou a olhar Ginny…

No seu peito, Ginny sentia o coração a bater mais forte. Depois de tudo o que acontecera, te tudo o que passara e sofrera, Draco Malfoy era a ultima pessoa que desejava ver. Os seus sentimentos voltaram á tona quando o viu. Estava ainda mais lindo, mais sensual… O cabelo a cair-lhe pelos ombros deixavam-no com um ar mais grave e lindo…

Draco continuava a olhar Ginny, sem saber o que dizer. Não tinha coragem para lhe perguntar…

-Hmm… Aquela menina é tua filha? –perguntou por fim

-É sim.

A conversa fora interrompida por Lucian, que chegara á beira da mãe a correr

-Mami! O "plimo" William "quele" me "batele"! –exclamou o menino, escondendo-se nas saias da mão. Ele nem tinha notado a presença de Draco, que o olhava admirado

-Ele também é teu filho? –perguntou atónito. Então Ginny já lhe tinha esquecido… Já tinha 2 filhos, então é porque refizera a sua vida e o deixara para trás.

-Sim, é gémeo da Felice.

Draco deu um suspiro…

-Têm que idade?

-2 anos e meio…

Draco deu outro suspiro, mas mais demorado

-Nós separámo-nos á pouco mais de 3 anos…

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para o filho, que estava distraído

-Querido, vai brincar coma tua irmã…

-Oh não mamã… Não "quelo"! –disse tristemente

-Então vai brincar com o James…!

O menino abriu um sorriso, deu meia volta e foi ter com o primo

Estava muita tensão no ar. Draco queria dizer algo, mas faltava-lhe a voz. Ginny só desejava que ele fosse embora. Ele continuou a fitá-la, e Ginny começava a ficar corada. Para terminar com esta situação embaraçosa, decidiu "atacar"

-O que queres Malfoy? Porque voltaste?

-Vim… Vim ver-te… -respondeu, gaguejando

Novamente, o silêncio reinou entre os dois. Depois Draco ganhou coragem e abriu a boca

-Quem é o pai deles? –perguntou com seriedade, encarando-a

Ginny tornara-se inquieta, pois aqueles olhos azuis ainda mexiam com ela, e toda ela tremia. Vira que Draco mudara na aparência, estava mais homem… Não conseguiu falar… Teve que virar os olhos para os filhos, que brincavam alegremente.

-Quem é o pai deles? –insistiu Draco

-Quem me ajuda a criá-los são os avós e os tios deles… Portanto, todos eles não podem ser chamados de pai. Os meus filhos não têm pai.

-Quem é o pai biológico deles? –perguntou, nervoso e com um pouco de raiva na voz. Também tremia e o nervosismo subia-lhe.

Importa-te? O pai nunca esteve presente nas vidas deles; interessa-te saber quem é?

-Importa-me sim, sabes porquê? Porque ignorei a existência deles. –respondeu, aumentando o tom de voz

-Ignoraste, porque renegaste-os ainda antes de terem nascido sequer! -berrou Ginny, revelando sem querer a verdade

O nervosismo pairava no ar. Draco desviou o olhar para a filha. Ela era igualzinha a mãe. O menino era igual a ele… Eles eram sem duvida seus filhos.

-Eu não sabia que estavas grávida. Se eu soubesse, nunca te abandonaria! Nunca!

-Mas abandonaste-nos.

-EU NÃO SABIA! –explodiu, mas depois tentou acalmar-se –Já que sou o pai deles, quero ser um pai presente, um pia verdadeiro para eles. Tenho o direito e obrigação disso.

-Não precisas de cumprir essa obrigação. Tu nunca estiveste presente, não vai ser agora que vais estar. Eles não precisam de ti.

-Eu sou o pai deles, e além disso teu marido. Mesmo tu querendo ou não. É a minha obrigação. Tu não me podes negar esse direito.

Ela olhou-o com raiva e explodiu de vez:

-Não te posso negar? Eles são meus filhos! Eu vivi com eles aqui, – apontou para a sua barriga – carreguei-os durante 9 meses, dei-os à luz, criei-os até agora! Eles são _meus _filhos! Depois de este tempo todo, é que apareces e queres ficar com eles? Nunca! Ouviste? Depois do que eu passei por ti, nunca! Nunca! – gritou

Acalmou-se um pouco e continuou.

-Naquele dia, quando te queria dizer que estava grávida, tu foste embora, lembras-te? -Draco confirmou –Eu desmaiei por instantes, e depois fui atrás de ti, quase sem forças. No meio daquela chuva intensa, não vi que estava no meio da rua, e veio um carro a alta velocidade e atropelou-me. Fiquei muito mal durante 15 dias. Estive para perder os _meus_filhos. Fiquei com início de depressão e mais uma vez, por pouco não os perdi. Mas mesmo depois de disto tudo, consegui ter a Felice e o Lucian, as minhas duas maiores alegrias da vida. Eu passei por tudo isto por tua culpa. Tua! Eu queria alguém ao meu lado. Não que eu não tivesse... os meus pais, irmãos, a Hermione e o Harry... todos eles me apoiaram em tudo. Mas eu queria uma pessoa que estivesse sempre do meu lado... A confortar-me, a dormir ao meu lado todas as noites, a cuidar das crianças a meio da noite, a dizer-me que apesar da gravidez, eu continuava linda como sempre... Mas tu não me deste isso. E eu só queria um pai para os meus filhos. Mais uma coisa que não soubeste fazer. E agora continuas a achar que tens direitos sobre eles?

Ginny parou de falar, as lágrimas enchiam a sua cara.

-Eu... – disse Draco por fim – imagino pelo que tu deves ter passado...quero que saibas que eu estou arrependido de te ter abandonado, e agora ainda mais, por causa deles. E é por isso que eu quero dar-lhes um nome, cuidar deles juntamente contigo! Quero ser o pai que nunca fui para eles. Já imaginaste como vai ser daqui a alguns anos? Eles vão perguntar sobre o pai...o que lhes vais dizer? Que eu morri? Não... Tu não precisas de fazê-lo. Eu estou aqui, quero ser o pai deles. Basta tu deixares isso acontecer...

Ginny não queria deixar-se levar por Draco, mas não resistiu.

-Felice! Lucian! Venham aqui por favor! – chamou Ginny.

Os meninos vinham na brincadeira, e esconderam-se na saia de Ginny. Lucian foi o primeiro a espreitar por entre as saias da mãe. Deu um sorriso maroto a Draco, que retribuiu com outro. Depois foi a vez de Felice, que fez o mesmo que o irmão. Draco avançou um pouco mais e fez cócegas aos dois. Só se ouvia gargalhadas! E Ginny sorria perante tal cena. Draco estava a brincar com eles... Com os seus filhos! Ela sonhara tanto com este momento... Imaginava Draco como um pai babado e desajeitado.

De repente, Draco parou de brincar com as crianças e olhou para Ginny ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ginny sentiu novamente o seu amor por Draco, quando o olhou olhos nos olhos. Ela ainda o amava, e muito. Agora é que percebera o quanto. Nem o tempo conseguiu apagar a chama do amor entre eles. Aquele olhar tinha o poder de fazer esquecer tudo e correr para os seus braços. O seu coração e a razão lutavam entre si: um dizia para que ela o abraçasse e ficasse com ele. Outro dizia para desviar o olhar e ficar o mais longe possível dele.

Draco não conseguia desviar o olhar de Ginny. Agora caíra em si reparara com mais interesse na mulher que estava à sua frente. A mulher que era sua esposa e mãe dos seus lindos filhos. Estava mudada. Estava mais bonita, mais madura, tinha o rosto de uma mãe... Assim mesmo, ele encontrava a outra Ginny, por detrás desta. A mulher que tanto o ensinara e o fizera mudar em vários aspectos do seu carácter. Ela ensinara-lhe o que era o amor. Com ela aprendeu que também era capaz de amar e de ser amado. Com ela teve a oportunidade de se casar e de ter com ela partilhado uma parte muito importante da sua vida. Ela era a mulher dos seus sonhos, da sua vida, e amava-a imenso, embora tentasse negar já há muito tempo. Agora, estava ali com ela, e com os seus filhos. Embora só os tivesse conhecido há instantes, já os amava como se os tivesse visto nascer. Era o seu amor de pai a falar mais alto. Ele _era_ pai. Tinha dois filhos lindos. O seu sonho estava ali juntamente com o seu grande amor.

Por fim, Ginny desviou o olhar e falou com os filhos.

-Meus amores quero apresentar-vos um amigo da mamã.

Draco surpreendeu-se. Ela por fim aceitara realmente a sua proposta. Ele não entendia muito bem o motivo porque queria estar com aquelas crianças, em assumi-las. Talvez porque sempre quis ser pai. Não o pai de uma criança qualquer, mas sim pai de um filho de Ginny.

-Cumprimentem-no crianças. – terminou.

Draco ajoelhou-se e os meninos aproximaram-se dele, com um sorriso na cara. Com alguma hesitação, Draco abriu os braços e deu-lhes um pequeno abraço. Um abraço que foi aumentando, até que pegou os dois ao colo.

-És "folte"! – exclamou Felice, batendo palmas.

-Como te chamas? – perguntou Lucian, com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Eu sou o Draco... E vocês?

-Felice.

-Eu sou o Lucian.

-Lindos nomes! E quantos anos têm?

Lucian fez logo um 2 com as mãos. Felice é que teve mais dificuldade, sendo ajudada pelo irmão.

-2 anos? Muito bem! – exclamou Draco. Fingindo admiração e pousando-os no chão. Foram logo a correr para a beira dos primos.

Ginny e Draco sorriam ao mesmo tempo e Draco aproveitou:

-Obrigada Ginny... muito obrigada mesmo!

-Fiz o que foi preciso fazer. Eles são teus filhos e precisam de estar com o pai. Se eu rejeitasse isso, estaria a fazer o mesmo que tu me fizeste. Nós temos problemas, mas não podemos deixar que eles afectem os _nossos_ filhos.

Quando acabou de falar, Ginny baixou os olhos e corou totalmente. Draco levantou-lhe o rosto e sorriu.

-Posso vê-los mais vezes?

-Ainda não sei Draco, tenho que pensar.

-Mas quero que saibam que eu sou o pai deles.

-Tem calma! Tudo tem o seu tempo! Não pode ser tudo de um vez!

-Ok.

Veio novamente silêncio e os dois fixaram os filhos. Draco virou o olhar para Ginny e terminou:

-Ginny, eu amo-te.

Ginny olhou fixamente e corou.

-Mas não parece... -disse baixinho –Felice, Lucian! Venham despedir-se do tio Draco.

Os meninos foram a correr direitos para os braços de Draco.

-Xau tio "Dlaco"! – exclamou a menina, dando-lhe um beijinho.

-Adeus tio! – exclamou Lucian, dando também um beijo na cara de Draco.

Depois ele deu um abraço bem forte em cada um e levantou-se.

-Adeus Ginny. – disse e aproximando-se dela, sussurrando – Amo-te.

Virou-lhe as costas e foi embora.

Ginny ficou ali, parada, a olhar os seus pequenos.


	22. Capitulo 22 Novos Acontecimentos

**para flar a vdd, nem pensei no k k Draco possa ter feito enkuanto esteve fora... :P**

* * *

Capítulo XXll Novos acontecimentos

-Felice! Lucian! Venham comer!

-Já? Oh! Estamos a "blincale"! – exclamou Lucian.

-Vamos Lucian! Mamã, "quelo" "comele"!

As duas crianças dirigiam-se para a cozinha, quando a campainha tocou.

-Meninos, vão ver quem é.

Obedientes, os meninos foram a correr. Abriram a porta e exclamaram em uníssono:

-Tio "Dlaco"!

Ginny deixou cair o prato que tinha na mão e este partiu-se em bocadinhos.

"Draco? O que faz ele aqui? Como soube onde eu moro?" – pensou. Dirigiu-se ao corredor e deparou-se com ele.

-Olá Ginny! Tudo bem?

-Draco? O que estás aqui a fazer? Quem te disse onde eu moro?

-Foi o Ron que me disse.

"Aquele tolo, teve que dizer!" – pensou Ginny.

-Não ficaste muito contente por me ver... – disse por fim Draco, tristemente.

-Fiquei muito surpresa... íamos jantar agora... meninos, para a mesa.

-Mamã, o tio "Dlaco" pode "jantale" connosco? – perguntou Lucian.

Ginny olhou para o filho, pensou uns segundos, e respondeu por fim, indignada:

-Pode...

-Viva! – exclamaram as crianças.

Draco sorriu de leve para Ginny e acompanhou os filhos até à mesa.

-Fica à minha "beila"!

-Não! Ele fica à minha!

-Calma crianças...eu fico entre os dois, ok?

-Tá bem!

Ginny sorriu ao ver o pai dos seus filhos, pela primeira vez, a jantar com eles e no meio deles.

-Hum... tá a cheirar bem...

-Ah! Não gosto disso! – queixou-se Lucian.

-Lucian vais comer tudo!

-Não mamã...

-Vá, eu dou-te, ok? – perguntou Draco.

O menino ficou logo contente e comeu tudo com a ajuda de Draco.

-Eu também "quelo"! – exclamou Felice com ciúmes.

-Eu dou-te também!

O jantar correu bem, depois os meninos foram dormir, e Draco contou-lhes uma história antes de dormirem. Ginny assistia a esta cena com lágrimas nos olhos, tantas vezes sonhara com Draco, a cuidar dos filhos, a ler-lhes histórias, a dar-lhes de comer...

-Porque choras? – perguntou Draco, que se chegara ao pé de Ginny, sem ela perceber.

-Choro, porque sempre sonhei ver-te a fazer isto... – sem pensar duas vezes abraçou-se a Draco e beijou-o. O sentimento foi maior que a razão, e Draco pegou nela como nos velhos tempos e levou-a para o seu quarto, deitando-a suavemente na cama. Continuaram a beijar-se, até que Ginny o afastou.

-Não! Isto não pode acontecer!

-Porque não?

-Draco! Depois do que tu me fizeste?

-Mas Ginny, eu amo-te, e estou muito arrependido pelo que te fiz... Por favor, dá-me uma chance de te mostrar que mudei.

Ginny pensou por uns instantes e disse:

-Draco Malfoy, se tu voltas a aprontar-me alguma...!

Draco beijou-a e Ginny deixou-se levar...

O dia amanheceu e o sol batia na cara de Draco. Estava com Ginny nos braços e era novamente feliz. Começou a fitá-la enquanto dormia. Ginny abriu os olhos lentamente.

-Bom dia meu amorzinho! – sussurrou Draco dando-lhe um beijo.

-Que horas são?

-São 7:30 querida.

-Já? Despacha-te! Veste-te! – exclamou Ginny, mandando Draco para fora da cama.

-Ei Gi! Ai! – queixou-se Draco, que aterrara no chão – Porque estás a mandar-me embora já?

-Porque as crianças vêm daqui a pouco e se te vêem aqui... Ahahah! – disse rindo.

-Ah...Ok...agora já percebi! – falou, abraçando Ginny – Já pensaste no nosso reconciliamento?

-Ainda não sei...tenho que pensar...

-Depois de esta noite, ainda tens que pensar mais?

Ginny sorriu e beijou-o.

-Mesmo assim... preciso mesmo de pensar... desculpa. e por enquanto não pode acontecer mais nada!

-Mas posso continuar a vir aqui...? – Ginny fez cara feia –Ver os miúdos! – Ginny mudou a cara para satisfeita e fez sim com a cabeça.

-Prá próxima vens cá tomar o pequeno-almoço connosco, ok?

-Tá bom, minha linda! – respondeu Draco, enquanto se vestia.

Ginny acompanhou-o até à porta de entrada, despediu-se dele dando-lhe um beijo na cara.

-Adeus Ginny, amo-te!

Ginny correu ao seu quarto e pôs-se à janela, esperando Draco sair para lhe dizer «adeus».

Quando lhe disse adeus, Felice e Lucian apareceram no seu quarto.

-Bom dia mamã! Eu ouvi uma voz... "palecia" a voz do tio "Dlaco".

Mal ouviu isto Ginny corou e tentou disfarçar:

-Não filho! Com certeza estavas a sonhar...

-Talvez...um beijinho mamã. – respondeu Lucian, esticando-se para dar um beijo em sua mãe.

Depois virou-se para Felice que ainda tinha cara de sono.

-Bom dia meu bombom... nanaste bem?

-Não muito bem... tive um pesadelo...

-Oh meu amorzinho lindo... – acarinhou Ginny, abraçando a filha – Já passou ok?

A menina acentiu com a cabeça e pôs um sorrisinho nos lábios. Abraçados os três, dirigiram-se para a cozinha para prepararem o pequeno-almoço.

-Bom dia avó! – cumprimentou Felice quando entrou em casa de Mrs. Weasley.

-Bom dia meus amores!

-Bom dia mãe! Preciso de falar contigo.

-Diz filha...

-Felice, Lucian vão brincar com os primos, ok?

-Tá bem, mamã!

As crianças foram a correr pela escada a cima, para o quarto dos primos Richard, William e Stella, filhos de Billy e Fleur.

-Mãe...o Draco apareceu em minha casa ontem, jantou connosco e depois contou uma história a cada uma das crianças...

-Como é que ele sabia onde é a tua casa?

-O Ron deu com a língua nos dentes... – respondeu com uma pontinha de raiva na voz – mas, quando ele estava a contar-lhes as histórias, eu emocionei-me e quando ele chegou à minha beira, não aguentei e beijei-o...

-Filha! Depois de tudo

-Espera... beijamo-nos e as coisas foram um pouco mais longe...

-Passaram a noite juntos?

Ginny baixou os olhos e fitou o chão.

-Ginevra! Eu não acredito!

-Mãe! Eu amo-o, e ele tá arrependido de nos ter abandonado!

-Mas Ginny, ele pode enganar-te outra vez.

-Mãe, ele nunca foi mais sincero do que está e ser agora, eu sei disso!

-Tu é que sabes, mas depois não te venhas queixar.

-Já estou arrependida de te ter contado!

Mrs. Weasley entristeceu e continuou:

-Desculpa filha...mas tens que perceber que é a verdade...

-Tá mãe, eu entendo, mas eu estou mesmo a pensar em lhe dar uma oportunidade...e os meus filhos merecem ter um pai...

-E já sabes como lhes falar sobre Draco?

-Não...por isso é que preciso da tua ajuda...mas depois fala disso melhor.


	23. Capitulo 23 Papá

**Um capitulo pekeno... desculpem gente, mas tb a fic ja esta a terminar, mas guardei o mlhr para o FIM! pr isso, kontinuem a ler! eu agradeço!**

**e obgd as pessoas k tem mandado reviews! obgd! )**

**Bjus**

* * *

Capítulo XXlll Papá

Seis meses foram-se passando rapidamente, e Draco aparecia mais vezes em casa de Ginny.

Com muito esforço, conseguiu respeitá-la em diversos aspectos: contar aos filhos sobre ele, o seu relacionamento... Ela precisava de tempo, e o respeito dele fê-la pensar muito bem.

O aniversário dos gémeos estava mesmo "à porta", e Ginny resolvera fazer um pequeno convívio em sua casa. Simplesmente os pais, os irmãos, sobrinhos, Hermione e Harry com o filho... e Draco.

A festinha correra muito bem. Os convidados foram indo embora, até que só restava Draco, que a pedido de Ginny tinha ficado.

-Meninos, ainda falta o meu presente...

-Ah pois é mamã! O que é? – perguntou muito curioso Lucian.

-Bem, este presente é um bocadinho difícil de dar...

-O...o tio "Dlaco"? "Veldade"? – perguntou Felice a ficar com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

-É verdade sim, filha... – respondeu Draco, chegando-se a ela e abraçando-a.

-Ah tio..."quele" "dizele", papá!

Draco ficou parado, a fitá-la... «Papá!»...aquela palavra era música para os seus ouvidos!

-Eu gosto muito de ti papá! – exclamou a menina, abraçando-o.

-Lucian! Não dizes nada? – perguntou Ginny.

-"Polque" é que ele não nos disse? Já estava aqui há muito tempo! – respondeu o menino, com um ar inquisidor.

-Filho, nós queríamos preparar-vos, para não ser de repente... – desculpou-se Draco.

-É verdade querido... – acompanhou Ginny.

O menino fitou os pais e a irmã, e com lágrimas nos olhos, dirigiu-se a correr para o quarto.

-Mamã, "polque" é que o mano não gosta do tio... do papá? – estranhou Felice.

-Não sei meu amor... – respondeu baixinho Ginny, com lágrimas.

-Não fiquem assim meus amores, eu estou aqui! – acalmou Draco, abraçando as duas mulheres da sua vida.


	24. Capitulo 24 Reconciliações

**oh gente... desculpem a demorada demora, mas é k fikei de kastigo... :(**

**sorry!**

**espero k gostem do capitulo!**

**kiSs**

* * *

Capítulo XXlV Reconciliação pai/filho

O tempo foi passando, e Draco morava com a sua esposa e filhos. Tinham comprado uma casa, nos arredores de Londres, com o dinheiro que o pai de Draco lhe deixara.

Viviam felizes, apenas o pequeno Lucian é que não. Não se conformara com o facto de Draco ser seu pai... era tão estranho. Esteve com eles durante seis meses e nunca lhes tinha dito nada...

As férias de verão tinham chegado, e Draco alugara uma casa no sul de Inglaterra, á beira de um rio. A paisagem era esplêndida! As crianças divertiam-se todos os dias no rio, sob o olhar atento (e por vezes perturbado por um beijinho ou abraço) dos pais.

Num dia, a corrente do rio era muito forte, e Draco não deixara os filhos irem para lá. Mas Lucian, para contrariar o pai, desobedeceu e quando ninguém estava a ver meteu-se no rio.

Depois... só se ouvia pedidos aflitos de socorro de uma criança.

-Lucian! – exclamou Ginny, que se encontrava na cozinha, a lavar a loiça, e que tinha ouvido

Draco estava na sala a contar uma história a Felice e foi a correr para a cozinha.

-O que foi Ginny?

-Lucian! Ouvi-o a pedir socorro!

-"Socolo"! – gritou o menino, quase a desistir de nadar (ou de pelo menos tentar nadar). Estava fraco, a sua voz já saia miudinha e baixinha.

-Eu vou lá! – exclamou Draco, saindo porta fora, tirando a t-shirt e saltando para o rio, na direcção de Lucian.

-Papá... – exclamou Lucian, ao ir ao fundo.

-Não! – berrou Draco, nadando mais forte, e chegando à beira do filho abraçou-o e pô-lo de forma segura. Depois nadou até á margem, onde estavam Ginny e Felice. A pequena consolava a mãe, lavada em lágrimas. Quando viu o seu filho no colo do pai exclamou:

-Lucian! Meu amor! – pegou nele e levou-o para dentro, seguida por Felice.

Pousou o pequeno no sofá e foi ao quarto buscar um cobertor.

Entretanto Draco ficara à beira dele, que já estava meio acordado.

-Papá...desculpa...eu fui um menino feio...cof cof – disse baixinho tossindo.

-Oh filho...não fales agora...

-Papá, "obligado" "pole" me "teles" salvo...Amo-te papá!

Draco fitou o filho por uns instantes e não se conteve. A chorar, abraçou-o e ficaram assim durante uns momentos.

A pequena Felice assistia a tudo, muito contente. Ginny que já tinha trazido o cobertor, ficou a admirar a cena com lágrimas.

-És um maroto Lucian... – respondeu suavemente Mrs. Weasley, ao ouvir a história das férias, no almoço de família de sábado.

-Oh avó, eu sei que sou! – respondeu o menino feliz.

-Sai ao pai! – acrescentou Draco, todo convencido.

-Falou o mestre convencido! – continuou Ginny desafiando o marido.

-Mas tu gostas dele assim! – disse Draco, aproximando-se e dando-lhe um beijo.

No fim do almoço, as crianças brincavam no quintal, enquanto que os adultos estavam na sala.

-Sabiam que o Ron se vai casar? – perguntou de repente Mrs Weasley.

Ron estava mais vermelho que um tomate, e todo o mundo ria da cara dele.

-Finalmente pediste a Alissa em casamento, maninho? – brincou Ginny.

-Claro! Não ia ficar para tio para sempre! – replicou.

-Onde é que ela esta agora? – perguntou Draco.

-Está numa viagem com os pais pela França...

-Oh... la France... très belle! Porque não foste com ela ? – comentou Ginny.

-Porque é a última viagem que ela vai fazer com os pais, antes de casar.

-E para quando é o casório?

-Daqui a três meses.

-Ainda têm muito tempo.

-Olha que passa rápido! E queria fazer-vos um pedido...

A campainha tocou de repente. Ron foi abrir e estavam Harry e Hermione, com James.

-Oh! Entrem, entrem! Chegaram em boa hora!

-Boa tarde a todos! – cumprimentou Harry chegando à sala.

-Boa tarde!

-Ia agora mesmo fazer uma pergunta ao Draco e à Ginny que também vos diz respeito.

-Fala então.

-Em meu nome e da Alissa, queria convidar-vos aos quatro, para serem nossos padrinhos de casamento. Aceitam?

Os quatro olharam-se entre si e todos responderam que sim. Ron estava mais feliz que nunca.


	25. Capitulo 25 Um Pouco Gordinha

Capítulo XXV Um pouco gordinha

-A festa foi maravilhosa, Ron! Espero que sejam muito felizes! – desejou Ginny, ao despedir-se do irmão e de Alissa.

-Muito obrigada maninha!

-Ron, Alissa, sejam muito felizes! – desejou Draco, apertando a mão de Ron.

-Obrigada cunhado! Adeus!

-Xauzinho!

-Boa noite, nana bem filha! – despediu-se Ginny, saindo do quarto da filha.

Agora era hora de deitar e dormir, depois de um longo dia de festa.

Mal entrou no seu quarto deu-lhe uma tontura e foi Draco quem a socorreu.

-Gin? Querida! Sentes-te bem? – perguntou Draco, levando-a para a cama.

Ginny não lhe respondia e Draco começava a ficar mais preocupado. Depois teve a ideia de ir buscar um copo de água, para molhar a testa de Ginny. Fez isso e passado um bocado Ginny acordava.

-O que aconteceu Gin?

-Não sei Draco...já de tarde me aconteceu isto, mas não desmaiei...

-Agora já tas aqui deitadinha do meu lado, e é hora de descansar. Boa noite, mor!

-Boa noite!

Passou-se uma semana desde isto, e Ginny continuava a ter tonturas e enjoos. Decidira ir a St. Mungus fazer exames.

Quando voltou, vinha com um sorriso esplêndido nos lábios.

-Querida, que alegria é essa? – perguntou Draco ao chegar a casa.

-Não notas nada de diferente em mim?

-Hum...não.

-Oh mor! Não me achas mais gordinha...?

-Oh mor! Eu não acho isso!

-Mas devias começar a achar, pois vou engordar muito nos próximos 6/7 meses.

Draco parou, e fitou Ginny por um longo tempo, de boca aberta. Depois quando conseguiu articular palavras disse:

-Grá... grá... grávida?

Ginny acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo com uma lagrimazinha no canto do olho.

-Oh Ginny! Tou tão feliz! O nosso 3º filho!

-E eu ...! Vamos contar ao Lucian e à Felice! Vão-se passar de tanta alegria!

-Lucian? Felice? Venham aqui por favor.

Felice foi a primeira que apareceu, a puxar o irmão pelo braço.

-Vem Lucian! O papá tá a "chamale"!

-Não "quelo"! "Quelo" "blincale"!

Ginny encostou-se a Draco sussurrou:

-Tem o mesmo feitio que tu... espero que este não saia a ti! Já viste três com o mesmo feitio?

-Quem é o terceiro? – perguntou Draco na brincadeira.

-Tu! Oras! Quem mais havia de ser? – perguntou Ginny dando-lhe um beijo.

-"Plonto", já chegamos. Uf! Ele é pesado! – suspirou a pequena.

-Meninos, nós queríamos dizer que... – Draco olhou para Ginny e pôs-lhe a mão na barriga – vocês vão ter um maninho ou maninha!

Os gémeos olharam um para o outro e depois saltaram para o colo dos pais.

-Que bom mamã! – exclamou Felice, pondo o ouvido na barriga da mãe – Ainda não se ouve? Não se mexe?

-Não filhota, só daqui a um tempinho, quando crescer mais.

-Chega para lá! Eu também "quelo" "teocale" queixou-se Lucian para a irmã.

Os dois agarraram-se à barriga da mãe e ali continuaram.

-Estás feliz? – perguntou Draco baixinho.

-Muito! Contigo do meu lado e com os nossos três filhos, não posso desejar outra coisa!


	26. Capitulo 26 The Power of Love

**Deskulpem a demora..."The Power of Love" esta kuase a terminar e este é 1 kapitulo mt emoxionante! lol**

**eu sei k no mundo magiko ninguem ressuscita, mas era necessario por aki nesta historia...**

**kiSs**

* * *

Capítulo XXVl The Power of Love

Passou-se um mês desde a notícia da gravidez de Ginny. Mas não era só ela que estava contente... Hermione também recebera a noticia de que estava grávida! As duas tinham mais ou menos um mês de diferença.

Os dois casais estavam muito felizes, e depois juntou-se mais outro casal: Alissa e Ron também iam ter um filho!

Mr. e Mrs. Weasley estavam mais felizes que nunca, pois iam ter dois netos quase seguidos, e Percy voltara para a Toca casado com uma irlandesa, e tinha uma menina. Charlie voltara da Roménia casado com uma romena e tinha também dois filhos. Só Fred e George é que não eram casados, pois passavam a maior parte do seu tempo na loja de brincadeiras mágicas.

Os meses foram passando e o bebé de Ginny estava para nascer. Quando começou a sentir dores do parto, Ginny foi levada para St. Mungus e lá teve uma rapariga, ruiva e de olhos castanhos.

-A nossa menina é linda... – disse Ginny, com a filha nos braços.

-É linda como tu meu amor! É a tua carinha!

Dois dias depois de dar à luz, Ginny estava pronta para sair do hospital. Só a bebé é que ia sair mais tarde devido a um pequeno problema de respiração que a levou a precisar de mais cuidados mágicos. Nos dias seguintes, Ginny e Draco estavam sempre no hospital com a filha, mas um dia, quando lá chegaram a bebé não estava no berço. Uma curandeira chegou perto deles e explicou o que acontecera.

-A vossa filha foi raptada... – disse tristemente.

-Não! – gritou Ginny, abraçando-se a Draco – A minha filha Não!

-Deixaram este bilhete... – continuou a curandeira.

Draco pegou nele e leu-o:

"Draco Malfoy

Nós temos a tua filha, se a queres de volta vem ter connosco ao Dark-Al, amanhã á meia –

noite. Sozinho, e sem mais ninguém, senão não verás mais a tua filha.

Sylvanus Morton"

Draco gelou ao ler isto. Sylvanus Morton era um Devorador da Morte, seu antigo colega, que nunca se conformara com a saída de Draco do grupo de Devoradores da Morte. Sylvanus era o pior do grupo, e Draco temia pela sua filha, assim decidiu-se a fazer de tudo para a salvar.

* * *

6º feira, meia-noite, Dark-Al…

-É aqui – sussurrou Draco para Ginny, que insistira a ir com ele – fica aqui que eu vou até lá.

Draco deu um passo e Ginny agarrou-lhe um braço.

-Boa sorte. Amo-te! – disse carinhosamente chorando.

-Eu também te amo. Vais ver que eu vou trazer a nossa filha sã e salva!

Beijaram-se e Ginny não queria largar o braço de Draco. Estava com medo e com um pressentimento mau.

"Isto não vai correr bem" – pensou.

Draco caminhou até um beco, e voltou para trás. Olhou para o sítio onde Ginny estava escondida e virou à esquerda.

-Draco Malfoy...nunca pensei que viesses...Ahahah! – riu-se sarcasticamente Sylvanus Morton.

-Morton...a minha filha? – perguntou Draco, agarrando a varinha instintivamente.

Espera...tenho uma proposta para te fazer...e podes largar a varinha. Eu devolvo o teu filho, se te juntares de novo ao nosso grupo.

-Nunca! Eu nunca voltarei a ser devorador da morte! A minha filha, onde está?

Sylvanus, ainda encarando Draco, estalou os dedos, e logo apareceram os últimos Devoradores da Morte ainda vivos. Eram à volta de dez. Um deles trazia a filha de Draco, que chorava.

Ao ouvir o seu choro, Ginny saiu do esconderijo e correu para perto de Draco.

-Eu não te tinha dito para não trazeres mais ninguém?

-Ginny! Volta para trás! – pediu Draco.

-Não! Eu fico aqui! Luto também se for preciso!

-Ah... que romântico... – gozou Sylvanus, e pegou na bebé. – Olha bem para a tua filha...pois será a última vez que a verás!

-Não! – berrou Ginny, enquanto corria com a varinha na mão em direcção a Sylvanus, seguida de Draco.

Sylvanus lançou-lhe um feitiço que a enfraqueceu, fazendo-a cair no chão. Draco lançou um feitiço a Sylvanus que o fez tropeçar e deixar cair a bebé, tendo sido apanhada por Ginny.

De seguida ela e Draco foram lançando feitiços aos outros Devoradores, matando-os a todos. Até sobrar Sylvanus.

-Agora é só tu e eu...

-Sylvanus, vais desaparecer para sempre! – exclamou Draco, lançando-lhe um feitiço.

Ginny afastou-se, indo para um canto com a filha e assistiu a tudo. Assistiu à morte de Sylvanus e à do... marido.

-Draco! – exclamou, correndo para o corpo inanimado de Draco, que abriu os olhos lentamente e disse:

-Ginny, cuida dos nossos filhos... – levando lentamente a mão á cara dela – Amo-te...

E mais nada... o seu braço caiu e os olhos fecharam-se.

-Draco? – Ginny pôs a mão de Draco novamente na sua cara, mas esta tornou a cair. – Meu amor!

Ginny estava aflita, pôs a sua mão no peito de Draco, e não sentiu o coração a bater. Abanava-o para ver se ele acordava, mas nada acontecia...

-Nãããããããããããoooooooooo! Draco! Por favor acorda! – berrou, abanando-o fortemente

Deitou-se sobre o corpo de Draco e chorou durante muito tempo.

Até que uma luz se abriu no céu e desceu até eles. A luz era brilhante e intensa e tocou directamente no peito de Draco. O coração dele começou a bater fortemente e deu um longo suspiro, mas sem abrir os olhos. Ginny olhou para o céu e ouviu uma voz dizer:

"A força do vosso amor fez com que Draco regressasse"

Ginny olhou novamente para Draco e viu que ele já estava com os olhos abertos a fitá-la.

-Gin, eu ouvi tudo... Eu… estou vivo novamente...

-Draco! – exclamou, abraçando-o – Estás vivo!

-Estou!

-Não te quero voltar a perder! – disse Ginny, levantando-o a caminhando com ele. – Vamos materializar-nos na Toca.

-A nossa filha está bem? – perguntou ele antes de se desmaterializar.

-Está aqui..., olha-a... – disse, mostrando a filha nos braços.

Draco tocou na sua cara de leve e deu um beijo em Ginny.

-Vamos?

-Sim.

Ouviu-se um Poc e desapareceram.


End file.
